Bitte helft mir!
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Bella wurde von Victoria gebissen,nachdem Edward sie verlassen hatte. Aus Verzweiflung macht sie sich auf den Weg die Cullens zu finden und um Hilfe zu bitten, damit sie es schafft ihr Leben und ihren Blutdurst unter Kontrolle zu bringen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Bellas Sicht:  
Er hatte mich verlassen. Er war weg, hatte mich allein gelassen und würde nicht wiederkommen.

Warum?  
Ich war ein Mensch. Nur ein unbedeutender, schwacher, langsamer Mensch.  
Er hingegen war, ist und wird immer perfekt sein.

Vielleicht hätte ich ihn halten können. Wenn ich nicht so ungeschickt wäre, wenn ich etwas hübscher wäre. Aber ich war es nicht und würde es auch nicht sein. Niemals würde ich gut genug für ihn sein.

Wieder lag ich atemlos und mich selbst umarmend am Boden und weinte, während das Loch erneut versuchte mich zu zereißen. Das Loch, das er zurückließ, als er weggegangen war.

"Tja, meine Kleine! Jetzt weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt seinen Geliebten zu verlieren.", drang es plötzlich vom Fenster.  
Ich sah auf. Meine Albträume waren wahr geworden: Victoria  
Die katzenhafte Victoria mit ihren roten Haaren, vor der ich mich schon so lange gefürchtet hatte.

" Ich kenne diesen Schmerz selbst nur allzu gut. Aber ich habe meinen Liebsten nur verloren, weil dein Edward ihn getötet hat. Ja, nur deswegen fühle ich diese Trauer. Und wofür?  
Dafür, dass er dich verlässt! Für nichts und wieder nichts!", fauchte sie.

Doch ich konnte nur mit schwacher Stimme erwidern:" Wenn du hier bist,um mich zu töten, dann spar dir dein Gerede und tu es."

"Töten, Menschlein? O nein!

Wieso sollte ich dir helfen, indem ich dich von deinem Schmerz erlöse? Wenn ich auf ewig leiden muss, sollst du das auch!", zischte sie mich mit bedrohlich zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, hatte sie mich schon gebissen und alles wurde schwarz.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen .Die ersten Kapitel sind ein bisschen kurz aber später werden sie dann länger.  
Danke fürs Lesen!


	2. Chapter 2

Die Schwärze wich und stattdessen sah ich das wunderschöne Gesicht meines Engels: Edward

Ich konnte an ihn denken ohne den Schmerz und das Loch.

Sein bronzefarbenes Haar, sein wunderschönen goldenen Augen, in denen ich mich so oft verloren hatte und seine steinharten Lippen, die ich so oft geküsst hatte. Alles. Sein Gesicht, sein Körper alle unsere gemeinsamen Erlebnisse.

Meine einzig wahre Liebe, mein Edward

Doch plötzlich riss mich ein unglaublicher Schmerz von diesen wunderschönen, friedlichen und glücklichen Erinnerungen fort.

Feuer. Das einzige, was übrig blieb war Feuer. Mein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, brannte, schmerzte.

Ich sehnte mich nach Kälte, meinen Erinnerungen oder zumidest der Dunkelheit. Doch nichts davon kam, keine Erlösung.

Der Schmerz war nicht auszuhalten. Ich schrie und schrie und schrie aber es half nicht, kein Erbarmen.

"Warum hilft mir denn keiner?", fragte eine verzweifelte Stimme in meinem Kopf.

" Ganz einfach. Keiner ist hier der dir helfen könnte. Die Cullens haben dich verlassen, Charlie musste für eine Woche nach Seattle und Freunde hast du ja keine! Du bist ganz allein!", rief eine andere unbarmherzig zurück.

Und das war die Wahrheit, ich hatte wirklich niemanden.

Der Schmerz wurde unglaublicherweise immer stärker, brannte und brannte und ich wollte nur noch eins:  
sterben, einfach nur sterben.

Doch das ging nicht. Also schrie ich immer weiter und versuchte stark zu sein und durchzuhalten.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fing das Feuer an zu schwinden,bis ich schließlich keinen Schmerz mehr spürte.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Bitte reviewt!.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellas Sicht:  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und was ich sah war absolut unglaublich.

Alles war viel heller und klarer als ich es als Mensch gesehen hatte. Nicht auf eine unangenehme, sondern viel mehr auf eine beeindruckende Weise.

Ich nahm die verschiedensten Gerüche wahr: Pflanzen, Tiere im Wald aber auch einen so süßen, so leckeren Geruch.

Sofort fing meine Kehle an zu brennen.

Mensch, es roch nach Mensch.

Durst, ich hatte Durst. Ich brauchte Blut und zwar dringend.

Zum Glück war Charlie wegen irgendeines Kriminalfalls in Seattle. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen würde, wenn ich sein Blut riechen würde, denn allein schon sein Körpergeruch reicht, dass ich solchen Durst bekomme, dass ich dem nächsten, dem ich begegne das Blut aus den Adern saugen möchte.

Aber ich wollte mich nicht von Menschenblut ernähren.

Ich wollte wie die Cu- wie sie sein.  
Nur bei dem Gedanken an sie durchzuckte mich Schmerz. Würde das nie vergehen? Würde ich immer bei dem kleinsten Gedanken an sie diesen Schmerz fühlen? Wenn es sich schon nicht bei meiner Verwandlung zum Vampir verändert hat, würde es das dann jemals tun?

Das Brennen in meiner Kehle wurde stärker und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass das nicht der Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken war. Ich musste weg von hier, es sei denn ich möcht riskieren, dass die Polizei wegen eines mysteriösen Mordfalls mit einer blutleeren Leiche ermitteln muss.  
Also ging ich schnell nach unten, suchte nach Zettel und Stift und schrieb:

Dad,  
es tut mir so,so leid aber ich muss gehen. Dieser Ort birgt zu viele schmerzlichen Erinnerungen für mich. Ich muss ganz neu anfangen, ohne euch alle, muss ein neues Leben beginnen und meine Vergangenheit vergessen. Vielleicht werden wir uns irgendwanneinmal wiedersehen. Vielleicht bin ich irgendwanneinmal bereit dafür. Ich möchte dir danken, für alles, was du für mich getan hast.  
Ich hab dich lieb.  
Bitte richte das auch Mum aus.  
Bitte sucht nicht nach mir, sondern lasst los und lebt euer Leben weiter.  
Bella

Als ich den Brief beendet hatte, wurde ich von meinem Schluchzen geschüttelt aber es wollten keine Tränen fallen.  
Wie auch, schließlich bist du ein Vampir, Bella, dachte ich bitter.

Früher wollte ich ein Vampir sein, als ich ihn hatte, als ich eine Familie hatte. Aber ich war jetzt allein und würde es wahrscheinlich auch immer sein.

Doch ich durfte jetzt nicht meinen traurigen Gedanken nachhängen, ich musste weg von hier. Also legte ich den Brief auf den Küchentisch, dort würde ihn Charlie bestimmt bald finden.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und packte meine wichtigsten Besitztümer und Erspartes in einen Koffer.  
Ich wollte schon gehen als mir etwas Wichtiges einfiel.

Schnell lief ich ins Bad und was ich sah war einfach unglaublich.  
Ich sah absolut umwerfend aus, sogar besser als Rosalie. Mein Haare glänzten wie Diamanten, ich hatte unglaublich weibliche Kurven bekommen und natürlich war ich noch blasser als ich als Mensch war. Diese Blässe passte allerdings erstaunlich gut zu mir. Mein Lippen waren nun etwas voller. Das einzige was mich etwas erschreckte, waren meine blutroten Augen, diese waren allerdings von dunkeln, unglaublich langen Wimpern umgeben. Sobald sie gold sind, werden sie höchstwahrscheinlich umwerfend aussehen.

Langsam riss ich mich von meinem Spiegelbild los, blickte nochmal in alle Zimmer und ging schließlich zum wahrscheinlich letzten Mal durch unsere Haustür.  
Na dann, auf zum Jagen, dachte ich und dann rannte ich los.

Hallo Leute! Danke fürs Lesen. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß, dass die Kapitel am Anfang noch sehr kurz sind aber später werden sie dann länger.

Bitte reviewt!


	4. Chapter 4

Ich rannte los.

Es war absolut berrauschend. Der Wind wehte durch meine Haare und die Bäume flitzten geradezu an mir vorbei.

Ich war froh, dass ich meine Ungeschicklichkeit anscheinend endlich verloren hatte, denn sonst wäre ich schon längst gegen einen Baum geprallt. Wenigstens etwas Positives an meinem plötzlichen Dasein als Vampir.

Jetzt konnte ich verstehen, warum Ed- er das Rennen sosehr liebte,konnte seine Faszination dafür teilen.

Auf einmal stieg ein köstlicher Geruch in meine Nase- nicht so köstlich wie Charlies Geruch, bei weitem nicht, aber trotzdem.

Bevor ich noch irgendeinen Gedanken fassen konnte, hatten meine Instinkte schon Überhand genommen und ich beschleunigte mein Laufen.Die Bäume nahm ich jetzt nur noch als vorbeisausende Striche wahr und folgte nur noch dem Geruch, während das Brennen in meiner Kehle unerträglich stark wurde.

Und dann endlich sah ich sie: eine Herde Rehe

Ohne nachzudenken stürzte ich mich auf eines, rammte meine Zähne in sein Fleisch und saugte es bis zum letzten Tropfen aus, während ich den Geschmack seines in meiner Kehle herunterrinnenden Blutes genoss.

Als ich mit diesem Reh fertig war, hastete ich begierig dem Rest der Herde nach, der versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.In Null- Komma- Nichts hatte ich sie eingeholt und tat das Gleiche mit ihnen, was ich schon mit dem ersten gemacht hatte.

Als ich das Blut aller dieser Rehe getrunken hatte, erwachte ich endlich aus meiner Trance und war entsetzt:

Ich hatte diese Rehe ohne nachzudenken und zu zögern getötet und es hatte nichts in mir gegeben, was es verhindern wollte, konnte.

Jetzt verstand ich ,was er damals damit meinte, als er sagte ich dürfte niemals in der Nähe sein, wenn sie jagten. Sie hätten mich ohne zu zögern, ohne es zu merken und vor Allem ohne es zu wollen getötet.

Nun verstand ich was er meinte als er sagte er sei ein Monster. Damals konnte ich ihn beim Besten Willen nicht verstehen, doch nun fühlte ich mich genauso wie er.

Erneut fing ich an zu weinen ohne das Tränen fielen. Ich weinte über die Rehe, die meinetwegen zu Tode gekommen waren, meine Erinnerungen an meine große Liebe und seine Familie, den Verlust meiner Menschlichkeit und meiner Familie.

So lag ich auf dem Waldboden und mein Schluchzen schallte durch den Wald.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas Sicht:  
Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel und ich hatte mich immer noch nicht beruhigt.

Victoria hatte mein Leben zerstört. Naja, dass was von meinem Leben noch übrig war.

Nachdem er mich verlassen hatte, hatte ich gedacht es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich noch meine Familie, meine Familie, die ich jetzt nie wieder sehen würde. Jetzt wünschte ich mir ich wäre nicht ganz so durchgedreht, als er mich verlassen hatte, hätte meiner Familie mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Doch jetzt war es dafür zu spät, ich konnte es nicht ändern.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht wie es ohne Charlie, ohne irgendwen wäre.

Aber war das nicht immer so? War es nicht immer so, dass man etwas erst zu würdigen wusste, wenn es weg war, unerreichbar war?

Ich konnte das jetzt mit aller Klarheit bestätigen.

Jetzt hatte ich niemanden mehr. Keinen dem ich etwas vorspielen könnte, den ich versuchen könnte zu überzeugen, dass ich weiterlebe.

Eigentlich müsste ich darüber ja froh sein, doch ich war es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt hatte ich überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr weiterzuleben.

Während ich darüber nachdachte verspürte ich den Wunsch zu wissen, wo Charlie war, was er machte. Wunsch, nein, das traf es nicht ganz. Es war eine Sehnsucht, ein Verlangen fast so stark wie das nach Blut. Ich ließ mich von diesem Verlangen ganz in Anspruch nehmen, dachte nur an das Begehren etwas über Charlie zu erfahren.  
Plötzlich erstarrte ich und in meinem Kopf waren Bilder:

Charlie war in einem Büro, er trug seine Polizeiuniform.  
"Chief Swan, hier ist die Akte des Verdächtigen. Ich hoffe diese Informationen helfen Ihnen weiter, damit wir diesen Fall endlich aufklären können.", sagte ein Mann und legte Charlie die Akte auf den Tisch.  
" Danke. Wir machen Fortschritte mit dem Fall, es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er aufgeklärt ist.", erwiderte er, nahm die Akte und begann zu lesen.

Auf einmal fingen die Bilder an zu verschwimmen, bis sie schließlich verschwunden waren.

Das hieß also Charlie war immer noch in Seattle, doch er würde bald nach Forks kommen und merken, dass seine Tochter spurlos verschwunden war.

Aber momentmal, wie konnte ich das sehen. Ich hatte mich auf Charlie konzentriert und dann erschien das, was er tat.

Konnte es sein...

War es möglich..

dass das meine Fähigkeit war.

Dass ich wenn ich mich nur stark genug auf jemanden konzentrierte, diese Person sehen konnte. Erfahren konnte, was sie tat, wo sie war?

Tja, um das herauszufinden hilft wohl nur eins...

Sofort begann ich an Renee zu denken. Was sie wohl gerade tat, an unsere früheren Unternehmungen. Und schon erschien wieder dieses unglaubliche Verlangen und plötzlich sah ich meine Mutter.

Sie saß auf der Couch, in ihrem Wohnzimmer und starrte vor sich hin. Sie sah irgendwie besorgt aus. Dann kam Phil ins Zimmer. " Renee, Schatz, was ist denn los? Du sitz ungefähr schon eine halbe Stunde hier und sagst keinen Ton."  
"Entschuldige,Phil. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Bella. Als ich sie damals abholen wollte, sah sie so fertig aus. Fertig ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür wie sie aussah. Ich habe neulich mit Charlie telefoniert und er hat gesagt ihr Zustand hätte sich nicht verbessert, sie wäre so leblos. Er ist wirklich besorgt. Das Weggehen dieses Jungen macht sie total fertig."

Damit verschwanden die Bilder erneut.

Ich fühlte mich schuldig.

Das waren wirklich keine angenehmen Erinnerungen für meine Eltern, wenn man bedenkt, dass es wahrscheinlich die letzten von mir sein werden.

Doch ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ich hatte also meine Fähigkeit gefunden und sie gefiel mir. Sie war nützlich, denn so konnte ich wissen, wie es meinen Eltern ging, ich würde sie nicht ganz verlieren. Und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten fühlte ich etwas Glück.

Doch das wurde bald zerstört, als ich einen unglaublich süßen Geruch wahrnahm. Den süßesten, den ich bisher gerochen hatte...

Danke  
Bitte reviewt!


	6. Chapter 6

Bellas Sicht:  
Der Duft vernebelte mein Gehirn.

Er war so köstlich, einfach unwiderstehlich.

Ohne Nachzudenken raste ich dem Geruch nach.

Ich konnte mich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, nichts anderes wahrnehmen. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war, was ich tat. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle war stärker denn je. Das letzte was ich wahrnahm waren zwei Gestalten und dann nahm das Monster ganz von mir Besitz.

Ich stürzte mich auf meine Beute, rammte meine Zähne in eine der beiden Gestalten und fing an sein Blut zu trinken.

Köstlich, so so köstlich...

Nur unbewusst nahm ich einen Schrei der anderen Gestalt wahr.

Doch zu seinem Pech war ich fertig mit der ersten und nun war er dran und auch sein Schicksal war besiegelt. Unbarmherzig ergriff ich sie und begann genüsslich ihr Blut auszusagen, bis zum letzten Tropfen.

Schade, nichts mehr übrig, war der letzte Gedanke des Monsters.

Dann verschwand es langsam aus mir und gab mir die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück.

Langsam sah ich was ich angerichtet hatte und ein lauter Schreckenschrei erklang aus meiner Kehle. Dann folgte mein Schluchzen, lauter als je zuvor.

Vor mir lagen zwei Wanderer, tot und blutleer sollte ich wohl hinzufügen. Der Waldboden war verspritzt mit Blut.

Ich hatte Menschen getötet, zwei unschuldige, wehrlose Menschen.

Ich begann noch lauter zu schluchzen.

Diese Menschen hatten eine Zukunft und ich hatte sie ihnen weggenommen.

Diese Menschen hatten eine Familie und ich habe sie für sie unerreichbar gemacht.

So wie ich meine Familie verloren hatte.

Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihre Familien wissen, dass sie tot sind, umgebracht wurden, während meine Familie dachte ich wäre lediglich weggelaufen.

Ich war ein Monster, ein wahrhaftiges Monster. Wie Victoria, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.

Stundenlang lag ich auf dem feuchten Waldboden und weinte.

Alle meine Gedanken kreisten darum, was ich doch für ein Monster war.

Doch als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, sagte mir meine Vernunft, dass ich von hier wegmusste, bevor sie mich hier faden oder noch schlimmer: bevor ein weiteres Unglück passierte.

Doch wo hin?

In Charlies Haus, wohl kaum.

Auch die Stadt kam nicht in Frage: zu viele Menschen.

Es musste etwas abgelegenes sein, etwas wo keiner war, wo einer suchte.

Mir fiel nur ein Ort ein der all diese Kriterien erfüllte und er gefiel mir nicht, absolut nicht.

Das Haus der Cullens.

Doch was blieb mir anderes übrig?

Nichts, schlicht und ergreifend nichts.

Ich war eine Gefahr.

Größer als Victoria, denn sie hatte sich im Griff, was man von mir nicht behaupten konnte.

Also lief ich los. Zu dem Ort, der mir früher Glück bereitete doch jetzt nur noch Schmerz...

Hallo Leute! Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ab jetzt werden die Kapitel auch länger.

Bitte reviewt!


	7. Chapter 7

Bellas Sicht:

Nun stand ich hier.

Vor dem verlassenen Haus der Cullens.

Es sah so leer aus, so leer wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, als sie mich verließen.

Das Haus war natürlich immer noch so schön, so elegant wie vorher mit den harmonischen Proportionen und dem verblichenen weißen Anstrich.

Doch es wirkte einsam und zurückgelassen.

Auch das erinnerte mich an mich. Ich war mittlerweile auch wunderschön doch ich war allein, ganz allein.

Ich komme mir jetzt so lächerlich vor.

Früher, als sie noch bei mir waren, als er noch sagte, dass er mich liebte, war meine größte Sorge immer mein Aussehen. Ich fühlte mich nicht würdig neben ihm zu stehen,weil ich so durchschnittlich war.

Nun sah ich umwerfend aus, war aber alleine, hatte niemandem neben dem ich überhaupt stehen konnte, keinen, der sich um mich kümmerte.

Wieder ergriff mich der Schmerz, ich ließ mich auf eine Stufe der Veranda sinken und begann erneut zu weinen.

Mann, Bella, was bist du nur für eine Heulsuse, dachte ich, du bringst zwei unschuldige Menschen um und beklagst dich darüber wie schlecht es dir doch geht.

Wenn jemand dazu einen Grund hat sind es die Familien der beiden Männer, deren Leben du für deine egoistischen Zwecke benutzt hast. Sie weinen um das Leben ihrer Familienmitglieder. Vielleicht hatten sie sogar Kinder, denen du auf brutalste Weise den Vater weggenommen hast. Also wage es ja nicht hier herumzuheulen, sondern mach etwas Anständiges und sorg dafür, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt.

Ich wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war und mein Selbstmitleid wurde von Selbsthass ersetzt.

Ich rappelte mich auf, ging die Veranda herauf und versuchte die Haustür zu öffnen.

Verschlossen... natürlich.

Echt super, jetzt schulde ich ihnen auch noch eine neue Haustür, dachte ich , als ich sie aufbrach.

Ich ging hinein und erstarrte.

Alles war noch genauso wie vorher, nichts hatte sich verändert.

Alle Möbel standen noch genau am gleichen Platz. Selbst sein Konzertflügel stand noch auf dem Podest. Nirgends lag auch nur ein Körnchen Staub.

Es war als wären sie nie weggegangen.

Ich erwartete, dass jeden Moment Alice herunterkommen würde und mich in ihr Schlafzimmer verschleppen würde, um mit mir Barbie Bella zu spielen oder dass Emmett wieder anfangen würde Witze zu reißen. Dass alles in der letzten Zeit nur ein böser Traum gewesen wäre, dass meine große Liebe kommen und mich in seine Arme nehmen würde.

Doch nichts davon geschah.

Erneut kam der Schmerz und wollte mich in die Knie zwingen, doch diese Mal ließ ich das nicht zu.

Denn ich wusste so konnte mein Leben nicht weitergehen, ich musste es in den Griff bekommen. Vor Allem meinen Blutdurst. Doch das konnte ich alleine nicht schaffen. Ich brauchte jemanden, der mir half.

Nein, nicht jemanden.

Ich brauchte die Cullens.

Auch wenn es mir missfiel und vor Allem wehtat. Ich brauchte sie. Sie müssen mir beibringen, wie ich Menschenblut widerstehen kann, müssen mich zurückhalten, wenn die Blutlust zu stark wird.

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich kannte keine anderen vegetarischen Vampire.

Ich wusste es würde mir sehr wehtun, wenn ich sie wiedersehe, mit ihnen spreche und sie um Hilfe bitte.

Doch ich konnte keinen weiteren Unschuldigen ihr Leben wegnehmen. Das würde so vielen Menschen wehtun und mich würde es wahrscheinlich zerstören, wenn ich bedenke wie sehr mich der Mord an den beiden belastet, wie würde es dann bei noch mehr sein.

Nein, mir blieb keine andere Wahl.

Ich wusste ich bedeutete ihnen nichts mehr. Doch weder Carlisle noch irgendeiner der anderen würde es zulassen, dass ich Leute umbringe.

Sie würden mir helfen.

Und sobald ich mich kontrollieren kann, werde ich sie auch nicht mehr belästigen.

Also stand mein Entschluss fest: Ich würde die Cullens finden und um Hilfe bitten.

Zum Glück hatte ich meine Fähigkeit, denn sonst würde es eine Ewigkeit dauern sie zu finden. Doch an wen sollte ich denken? Ich wusste nicht, ob sie noch alle beisammen waren und an ihn zu denken würde mir zu wehtun.

Dann wusste ich an wen ich denken würde. An den erfahrensten und großherzigsten:

Carlisle

Er würde mir auf jeden Fall helfen. Und konnte es auch am besten, denn schließlich hatte er sich in Gegenwart von Blut immer vollkommen im Griff.

Also begann ich mich auf Carlisle zu konzentrieren und legte all das Verlangen mich wieder in der Gewalt zu haben hinein, das ich hatte. Ich ließ mich von der Sehnsucht ihn zu finden in Besitz nehmen und plötzlich sah ich ihn.

Er war jung und gutaussehend wie immer. Er saß in seinem Mercedes und fuhr einen Waldweg entlang, dann gelangte er auf eine Straße und folgte dieser immer weiter. Dann erschien eine Stadt und auf einem Schild stand: Willkommen in Ithaca

Dann verschwanden die Bilder.

Ithaca

Sie lebten also in der Nähe von Ithaca.

Wo war das nochmal?

Ach ja, genau. Ithaca war eine Stadt in New York.

Na toll. Jetzt musste ich nach Ithaca und ich konnte noch nicht einmal dorthin fliegen, da es ziemlich wahrscheinlich ist, dass es dann ein Massaker gäbe.  
Das hieß also ich musste zu Fuß reisen. Aber zum Glück hatte ich ja meine Vampigeschwindigkeit.

Na dann los...

Hallo Leute! Danke fürs Lesen.

Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellas Sicht:  
Ich war jetzt schon zwei Tage unterwegs. Ich hielt mich grundsätzlich von Menschen soweit wie möglich fern, indem ich mich durch Wälder fortbewegte. Die meisten Tiere, die ich entdeckte saugte ich aus. Ich wusste zwar nicht, ob es helfen würde, wenn ich einem Wandere begegnen sollte aber man konnte es ja zumindest versuchen.

Mittlerweile war ich total genervt, da ich keine Ahnung hatte wo ich mich eigentlich aufhielt, geschweige denn wo Ithaca von hier war aber versuch mal als neugeborener Vampir eine Karte zu kaufen. Naja, wahrscheinlich ungefähr so:

"Hier ist ihre Karte. Darf es noch etwas sein?"  
"Ja, dein Blut".  
Riesen Gemetzel.

Also kommt das wohl eher nicht in Frage.

Ich musste einfach weitersuchen. Früher oder später würde ich es schon finden. Naja, wohl eher später...

Drei Tage später:  
Meine Suche war immer noch nicht vorbei. Es sah einfach Alles gleich aus.

Ich wusste schon, warum ich Wanderungen bereits als Mensch gehasst hatte.

Ich war wirklich am Verzweifeln.

Ich hatte Durst. Ich hatte immer und grundsätzlich Durst. Das Schlimmste war, dass ich so viel trinken konnte wie ich wollte und es half einfach nichts. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle höre nicht auf.

Immer wenn ich Sehnsucht nach Charlie hatte, setzte ich meine Fähigkeit ein. Mittlerweile war er wieder zurückgekommen und natürlich am Boden zerstört, dass ich nicht mehr da war. Aber er machte sich immer noch besser als ich es nach Edwards Weggehen getan hatte.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

Es tat zwar weh an seinen Namen zu denken, sehr weh sogar aber es war sozusagen eine Übung dafür mit dem Schmerz umzugehen, wenn ich ihm erneut gegenüberstand.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich damit darüber nachzudenken, was ich den Cullens erzählen sollen. Doch mir fiel einfach nichts ein. Mein Plan lautete: es gibt keinen Plan

Ich lief weiter, immer weiter und es sah alles aus wie immer, als ich plötzliich auf eine Straße gelangte. Sie sah so bekannt aus.

Könnte es sein, dass es die Straße war, die Calisle entlang gefahren war?

Ich lief weiter und dort stand das Schlild:

Willkommen in Ithaca

Ich hatte es geschafft, ich hatte es wirklich geschafft.

Endlich.

Jetzt muss ich nur noch das Haus der Cullens finden.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir ganz flau im Magen, doch ich brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Mal überlegen: Carlisle war von einem Waldstück auf diese Straße gelangt.

Also lief ich die Straße zurück, bis ich tatsächlich dieses Waldstück gefunden hatte.Jetzt musste ich nach einem Haus Ausschau halten, obwohl es, so wie ich die Cullens kannte, wohl eher eine Villa sein würde.

Und tatsächlich hatte ich nach einer halben Stunde endlich ihr Zuhause gefunden.

Das Aussehen des Gebäudes war einfach nur erstaunlich.

Es war natürlich riesig und sah viel älter aus als ihr Haus in Forks. Nicht weil es verfallen war oder dergleichen, im Gegenteil, es war in einem makellosen Zustand. Aber der Baustil erinnerte sehr an ein altes Schloss.  
Es hatte einen weißen Anstrich und an der Tür und an den Fenstern waren Verzierungen in Form von Blumenranken.  
Es war ein Traum.

Wie ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass es ihr Haus war? Ganz einfach.

Es roch nach Vampir...

Edwards Sicht:

Es ist jetzt drei Monate her. Drei Monate seit ich meinen Engel das letzte Mal gesehen habe.

Wie ging es ihr?

Vermisste sie mich?

Liebte sie mich noch?

Machte sie weiter, als ob es unsere Liebe nie gegeben hätte?

Hatte sie jemand anderen gefunden, jemand besseren als mich seelenloses Monster?

Kein Tag verging an dem ich mir nicht diese Fragen stellte.

Ich könnte nachsehen, schauen ob sie glücklich ist, zu ihr zurückgehen...

Nein, das konnte ich natürlich nicht. Niemals. Sie musste ein ganz normales menschliches Leben führen, ohne Vampire, die sie täglich in Gefahr brachten.

Nie würde ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als ich sie im Wald angelogen hatte. Die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen...

Jeder meiner Gedanken kreiste um sie. Um ihr Lachen, ihr Erröten, ihre warmen Lippen auf meinen...

O Bella. Meine wundervolle Bella.

Ich vermisse dich. Ich brauche dich.

Doch ich kann dich nicht haben.

Morgen würde ich von hier weggehen. Ich konnte nicht mit meiner Familie zusammensein. Sie waren auch nicht so glücklich wie früher. Denn ein Teil unserer Familie fehlte. Bella.

Alle vermissten sie.

Doch sie hatten wenigstens jemanden, der sie tröstete, in den Arm nahm und küsste.

Jasper hatte Alice, Carlisle Esme und Emmett Rosalie.

Nur ich hatte niemanden. Nicht mehr...

Ich ertrug die mitleidigen Blicke und Gedanken meiner Familie nicht mehr. Ich würde warten bis sie alle wieder zuhause waren und ihnen mein Weggehen mitteilen. Morgen würde ich dann aufbrechen.

Doch wo sollte ich hin?

Ich wurde von einem Geruch aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Es roch nach Vampir...

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Danke.  
Bitte reviewt!


	9. Chapter 9

Bellas Sicht:  
Jetzt oder nie, dachte ich, während ich auf das Haus zuging.

Ich hatte Angst, Angst davor, was sie sagen würden, wie sie reagieren würden. Hassten sie mich?

Doch am meisten Angst hatte ich davor Edward wiederzusehen.

Den Mann, den ich über alles liebte, mit dem ich immer zusammensein wollte. Den Mann, der nicht so für mich empfand, der mich verlassen und im Stich gelassen hatte.

Eigentlich müsste ich ihn hassen.

Doch ich tat es nicht, konnte es nicht. Ich liebte ihn, jede Faser meines Körpers sehnte sich nach ihm, seinen Armen, seinen Lippen.

Würde ich es überstehen ihn zu sehen? Mit ihm zu reden? Zusammen in einem Haus mit ihm zu leben?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Doch ich hatte nunmal keine Wahl. Ich konnte mich nicht davor drücken. Ich brauchte Hilfe.

Mittlerweile war ich an der Haustür angekommen.

Mit zitternder Hand klopfte ich an.

In weniger als zehn Sekunden wurde sie geöffnet und ich erstarrte.

Wer stand davor?

Kein geringerer als Edward. Die Liebe meines Daseins.

Ihm ging es auch nicht anders als mir. Er stand ebenfalls da wie eine Salzsäule und wir starrten uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Er sah noch genauso umwerfend aus wie früher . Seine verwuschelten bronzefarbenen Haare, sein markantes Kinn, seine weich geschwungenen, vollen Lippen und natürlich seine goldenen Augen, mit denen er mich immer aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Nichts hatte sich verändert.

In seinem Gesichtsausdruck spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle, die meisten davon undeutbar. Aber am überwiegendsten war seine Überraschung. Ich denke nicht, dass er irgendjemanden hier an diesem abgelegenen Ort erwartet hätte. Am wenigsten seine Exfreundin, die zu allem Überfluss mittlerweile auch noch ein Vampir war, das was er ja immer verhindern wollte.

Insgesamt sah sein Gesichtsausdruck so komisch aus, dass ich unter anderen Umständen angefangen hätte zu lachen.

Doch ich tat genau das Gegenteil. Ich begann zu weinen, bitterlich zu weinen. Wahrscheinlich konnte man mein Schluchzen durch den ganzen Wald hören. Alle Bilder und Erinnerungen aus der Zeit als er mich verlassen hatte strömten gleichzeitig auf mich ein:

Das Loch, das immer versucht hatte mich zu zerreißen.

Der Schmerz und die Trauer und der klägliche Versuch mich mit meinen Armen zusammenzuhalten

Die schlaflosen Nächte, aus denen ich schreiend aufgewacht bin.

Die mitleidigen Blicke meines Vaters und meiner Klassenkameraden.

Das alles und viel mehr stürtzte auf mich ein und wollte mich erdrücken. Doch plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich zwei starke Arme um mich schlossen, mich festhielten und mich davor bewahrten wieder in den Abgrund zu stürzen.

Diese Arme gehörten Edward. Erneut war er wie schon so oft mein Retter.

Die ganze Zeit während ich mich langsam wieder beruhigte ließ er mich nicht los. Er drückte mich an seine Brust und flüsterte immer wieder mit seiner Samtstimme, dass alles gut sei, dass er ja jetzte bei mir wäre.

Als ich wieder komplett ruhig war, hob ich meinen Kopf und sah in seine Augen, die liebevoll zurückblickten. Er beugte seinen Kopf und kam immer und immer näher, bis sich schließlich seine Lippen zärtlich auf meine senkten. Sie waren nicht länger kalt, sonder fühlten sich irgendwie normal, warm an.

Doch was tat ich da eigentlich? Er hatte mich verlassen.

Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und aus seinen Armen.

Er schaute mich überrascht an, während ich ihn anschrie:" Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Erst verlässt du mich weil ich nicht gut und hübsch genug für dich bin und jetzt, wo ich besser aussehe und wieder hier bin hast du nichts besseres zu tun als mich zu küssen. Hälst du mich für so naiv oder-" .

Doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn er verschloss meine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss und hielt mich an meinen Handgelenken fest.

"Bella, ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Ich liebe dich und das werde ich auch immer tun. Du bist mein Ein und Alles. Mein Tag und meine Nacht. Ich habe immerzu an dich gedacht. Damals im Wald habe ich dich angelogen. Ich war überzeugt, dass es besser für dich wäre, wenn ich dich verließe. Ich wollte, dass du die Möglichkeit hast ein normales menschliches Leben zu führen. Doch wie ich sehe, ist dieses Vorhaben fehlgeschlagen. Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich."

Besser für mich? Er hat gedacht es wäre besser für mich, wenn er wegginge, mich allein ließ. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?

Bevor ich mich versah hatte ich ihm eine geknallt.

Und zwar fest.

Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, fasste sich an die Wange und sagte:" Das hab ich wohl verdient."

"Allerdings.", antwortete ich nur.

Dann zog ich ihn zu mir herunter und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es dauerte ein wenig bis Edward wieder bei sich war, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich. Minutenlang standen wir einfach dort und küssten uns. Schließlich löste er sich von mir, schaute mir tief und liebevollin die Augen und sagte:" Komm, lass uns hineingehen, Liebste."

Bei meinem alten Kosenamen stutzte ich erst ein bisschen, doch eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht wundern, jetzt wo wir wieder ein Paar waren.

Ich war wieder mit ihm vereint. Mit Edward, meiner einzig wahren Liebe.

Er führte mich hinein, doch ich nahm nichts anderes als sein Gesicht wahr. Wir setzten uns auf etwas, vielleicht eine Coach, doch ich wollte nicht nachsehen was es genau war. Das einzige was ich tat, war ihn anzuschauen.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick und fragte:" Also, Bella, wie kommt es, dass du ein Vampir bist?"

O bitte nicht. Wir sind nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder zusammen und er fängt sofort an mich danach zu fragen.

"Edward, können wir bitte jetzt nicht darüber reden? Ich werde nachher sowieso alles erklären aber können wir jetzt bitte etwas anderes machen."

" In Ordnung. Aber was schwebt dir denn vor zu tun?"

"Da fällt mir Einiges ein.", sagte ich, warf meine Arme um ihn und begann ihn erneut zu küssen. Wir hatten schließlich viel nachzuholen.

Einige Stunden saßen wir einfach da und küssten uns, schauten einander an und hielten einander im Arm.

Bis auf einmal Alice kam, mich von Edward wegriss, mich stürmisch umarmte und sagte:" Bella. Ich hatte eine Vision von dir, während ich auf der Jagd war. Die Anderen wissen noch nichts davon aber ich bin sofort zurückgekommen. Jetzt wo du bei uns bleibst müssen wir dir ein Zimmer einrichten. Am besten du ziehst gleich in Edwards. Außerdem muss ich dir dringend etwas Neues zum Anziehen besorgen und dich zurechtmachen. So kann man ja nicht rumlaufen.". Sie zog mich bereits mit sich und ich warf Edward einen hilferufenden Blick zu.

" Keine Sorge, Liebste. Sie wird es schon nicht übertreiben. Vertrau mir!"

Als er das letzte sagte, fiel mir auf, dass ich das nicht tat. Ich liebte ihn über Alles und war überglücklich, dass wir wieder zusammenwaren aber vertrauen konnte ich ihm noch nicht. Er könnte mich ja erneut verlassen.

"Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht.", sagte ich leise.

" Ich werde mir dei Vertrauen wieder verdienen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.", erwiderte er und dann zog Alice mich ungeduldig mit sich.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Endlich sind die beiden wieder zusammen.

Bitte reviewt!


	10. Chapter 10

Edwards Sicht:

Sie war zurück, sie war wirklich zurück.

Mein Engel, meine Bella.

Endlich wieder hier bei mir.

Und sie liebte mich. Sie liebte mich selbst nach alledem, was ich ihr angetan hatte.

Die letzten Monate hatte ich immer in dem Glauben gelebt, dass mein Weggehen besser für sie sei, dass sie auf diese Weise ein menschliches Leben führen könne. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt.

Meine Abwesenheit hatte ihr nur Leid zugefügt.

Jetzt war sie ein Vampir, sie musste ihre Familie und Freunde verlassen und das ohne Zeit davor alles zu planen.

Wäre ich bei ihr geblieben, wäre das nicht passiert.

Oder zumindest noch nicht jetzt.

Wenn ich sie verwandelt hätte, hätte sie wenigstens Zeit gehabt sich zu verabschieden, alles genau zu planen. Ich hätte für sie da sein können, während der Schmerzen der Verwandlung, beim Jagen.

Neugeborene haben keine Kontrolle über sich. Sobald sie Blut riechen, können sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ich hätte ihr helfen können, müssen.

Doch ich war nicht bei ihr.

Ich wusste nicht, was sie für Leid durchgemacht hatte, wer sie verwandelt hatte.

Doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden, sie wollte warten bis der Rest der Familie zurück ist. Ich würde sie nicht drängen, auf keinen Fall.

Im Moment hatte ich sowieso Wichtigeres im Kopf: Ich musste einen Weg finden es zu schaffen, dass unsere Beziehung so vertrauensvoll wird wie früher.

Bella liebte mich, sie hatte mich zurückgenommen, doch vertrauen konnte sie mir noch nicht. Das hatte sie selbst gesagt.

Ich würde ihr meine Liebe beweisen, würde ihr zeigen, dass sie auf mich zählen kann.

Und ich hatte auch schon einen Plan, wie ich damit anfangen könnte.

_Das ist eine tolle Idee Edward. Sie wird sich total freuen. Die Anderen kommen sowieso erst morgen zurück. Also ist heute Abend dafür perfekt. Ich lenke sie ab bis du fertig bist. _

_Es wird Alles perfekt sein. Keine Sorge, _hörte ich Alice in ihren Gedanken sagen.

Na dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen, dachte ich und machte mich auf den Weg Alles vorzubereiten.

Bellas Sicht:

Alice schleifte mich erst eine Wendeltreppe hinauf und zog mich dann einen riesigen, weiß gestrichenen Gang entlang. Alles was ich von dem Haus bisher gesehen hatte, war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Wie auch schon in Forks kann man auch an diesem Haus sehen, dass Esme das Einrichten von Häusern liebt. Alles war farblich aufeinander abgestimmt und wirkte hell und freundlich. Ich fühlte mich wirklich wohl hier.

Schließlich blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen und verkündete:" Edwards Zimmer." Dann öffnete sie die Tür und ich sah mich um:

Es sah anders aus als die Räume, die ich bisher gesehen hatte.

Es befanden sich kaum Möbel darin. Lediglich ein schwarzes Ledersofa, eine Stereoanlage, ebenfalls in schwarz, ein schwarzes CD-Regal und ein Kleiderschrank in- welch Überraschung- schwarz. Alle Wände waren schwarz gestrichen und das einzige Licht kam durch ein winziges Fenster und von der Lampe an der Decke.

Insgesamt machte mich der Raum so depressiv, dass ich am liebsten von einem Dach gesprungen wäre.

Ich mochte Schwarz wirklich gern aber in diesem Zimmer gab es nichts anderes als das. Der Raum an sich war sehr groß, also würde es keine Platzprobleme geben. Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte auf geringem Raum mit Edward zusammenzuleben...

"Und wie gefällt es dir?", holte mich Alice Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

"Naja. Es ist ein bisschen zu schwarz hier drinnen.", begann ich langsam," Außerdem bräuchte ich ebenfalls einen Kleiderschrank. Ein Paar Bilder wären auch ganz schön und wir bräuchten ein größeres Sofa."

"Nicht zu vergessen ein Bett.", fügte Alice schnell hinzu.

"Wozu ein Bett? Schließlich schlafen Vampire ja nicht."

"Es gibt andere Tätigkeiten für die ein Bett recht nützlich sein würde, Bella.", antwortete sie geduldig.

Wie peinlich. Daran hätte ich ja mal denken können.

Wenn ich noch ein Mensch wäre, wäre ich jetzt rot wie eine Tomate.

"Ähm wie auch immer.", wechselte ich schnell das Thema." Ich würde ein paar der Wände weiß streichen und die anderen schwarz lassen. Mein Kleiderschrank sollte ebenfalls weiß sein. Das gäbe dann einen schönen Kontrast zu Edwards.", fuhr ich fort.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde das Alles bald besorgen.", sagte sie belustigt und fügte hinzu:" Am besten wir besorgen ein großes Bett für euch beide, da wir eure Vorlieben ja noch nicht kennen. Nur so zur Sicherheit, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, Schwesterherz."

"Alice.";ermahnte ich sie zischend.

Das war so peinlich. Schließlich war Edward nur ein Stockwerk unter uns und konnte wahrscheinlich alles hören.

Alice lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen und sagte: "Keine Sorge, Bella. Er ist nicht hier im Moment. Er bereitet eine Überraschung für dich vor. Es gibt also rein gar nichts, worüber du nicht mit mir sprechen könntest."

O nein. Edward ließ mich einfach so mit dieser Verrückten allein und bereitete eine Überraschung für mich vor. Wo er doch genau wusste, dass ich keine Überraschungen mag.

Doch irgendwie freute ich mich auch...

Ein bisschen...

"Er holt dich in ungefähr zwei Stunden ab. Das gibt uns also genug Zeit dich schön zu machen.", zwitscherte sie begeistert.

Juhu Barbie Bella. Wie sehr ich das vermisst habe...

Alice führte mich in ihr Zimmer, dass zu meiner Verwunderung genauso aussah wie das in Forks.

"Alice, warum ist in Edwards Zimmer eigentlich Alles schwarz?", fragte ich sie, als sie dabei war mein Makeup aufzulegen.

Sie seuftzte.

"Weißt du, es war nicht ganz einfach mit Edward, als du nicht da warst."

Das reichte schon für mich, dass ich verstand, was sie meinte. Wenn es ihm nur halb so schlecht ging wie mir damals, war das schon Erklärung genug.

Nach etwas weniger als zwei Stunden war ich endlich fertig. Als ich mich im Spiegel ansah war ich absolut begeistert:

Meine Haare glänzten und fielen in weichen Wellen meinen Rücken hinab. Mein Makeup war sehr natürlich und ließ meine leider immernoch roten Augen strahlen. Der blaue Minirock betonte meine langen Beine und die weiße Bluse meine Kurven. Dazu trug ich passend blaue Pumps.

Alice hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich sah wirklich unglaublich aus.

Ich konnte kaum abwarten Edward und seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

"Er kommt in genau einer Minute und fünfzehn Sekunden. Kein Grund zur Ungeduld, Bella.", versicherte sie mir, während sie mich zufrieden musterte.

Und tatsächlich hörte ich kurze Zeit später wie sich die Haustür öffnete.

"Na geh schon.",kicherte Alice und ich eilte nach unten.

Und dort stand er

Mein Edward.

So gutaussehend wie immer. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Jeans.

Als er mich sah, klappte ihm sein Mund auf und seine goldenen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Ich konnte nicht anders als leise in mich hineinzulachen.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sich wieder gefasst, nahm mich in seine Arme und gab mir einen sanften Kuss.

"Wollen wir gehen?", fragte er mich, wobei er mir tief in die Augen schaute.

Ich nickte nur und er führte mich hinaus.

Mittlerwile war es schon Nacht.

"Wir müssen dorthin laufen. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus.", sagte er mit seiner Samtstimme.

"Edward, ich bin jetzt genauso ein Vampir wie du. Wieso sollte es mir noch etwas ausmachen?"

Er grinste nur, nahm meine Hand und lief los.

Gemeinsam liefen wir Hand in Hand durch den dunklen Wald.

"Wir sind gleich da. Mach die Augen zu. Ich führe dich.", sagte er.

Also führte er mich weiter.

Als wir dann stehenblieben und er seine Hände von meinen Augen nahm, schnappte ich nach Luft.

Wir befanden uns am Fuße eines Wasserfalls. Und als ob das noch nicht genug war, lag auf etwas davon entfernt eine Decke, die von hunderten von Kerzen umgeben war.

"Gefällt es dir?", flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr.

"Es ist wunderschön. Vielen, vielen Dank.", rief ich begeistert aus und schlang meine Arme um ihn.

"Für dich würde ich doch Alles tun.", erwiderte er und senkte seine Lippen auf meine.

"Ich liebe dich, Edward."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete er und führte mich zur Decke.

Wir legten uns hin und er flüsterte:" Du hattest mir mal erzählt, dass du es liebst die Sterne zu sehen. Da habe ich mir gedacht heute wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür."

"Da hattest du Recht.", versicherte ich ihm, während ich mich an ihn schmiegte.

So lagen wir die ganze Nacht und schauten uns eng umschlungen die Sterne an.

Und so sollte es bleiben. Ich wollte mit ihm zusammensein.

Für immer.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Im nächsten Kapitel kommen dann die restlichen Cullens zurück.

Danke.

Bitte reviewt!


	11. Chapter 11

Bellas Sicht:

Am nächsten Morgen kehrten wir zu Edwards Haus zurück. Kaum waren wir an der Haustür kam auch schon Alice, zog mich in ihr Zimmer und sagte aufgeregt:" Erzähl mir Alles! Und mit Alles meine ich auch wirklich Alles!"

"Aber Alice, das hast du doch bestimmt schon in einer Vision gesehen.", weinte ich.

"Erstens ich habe nicht alles gesehen, zweitens hab ich dir schon oft erklärt, dass sich die Zukunft ändern kann und drittens ist es viel schöner es von dir erzählt zu bekommen. Also keine Widerrede, Schwesterherz, ich will Alles wissen!"

Da ich wusste, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte mich mit ihr zu streiten, gab ich auf und berichtete ihr das, was ich ihr überhaupt annähernd berichten wollte.

Ich war mir bewusst, dass Edward unten lauschen würde, deswegen war mir das etwas unangenehm.

Und natürlich musste Alice mich wie immer zu Tode blamieren, indem sie fragte:"Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?"

Von unten hörte ich Edward wie er dabei war sich totzulachen.

"Alice!", zischte ich sie an und Edward kriegte sich vor Lachen kaum noch ein.

Ich wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich idiotisch war, doch ich fühlte mich zutiefst verletzt.

Mit Vampirgeschwidigkeit raste ich die Treppe herunter und schrie ihn an:"Es tut mir ja wirklich Leid, dass das für dich so eine abwegige und abstoßende Vorstellung ist!"

Bevor er noch die Möglichkeit hatte irgendwie zu reagieren, war ich schon zur Tür hinaus und rannte durch den Wald. Ich hörte zwar noch wie er meinen Namen rief, doch ich wollte weg, einfach nur weg. Schon während des Laufens fing ich an zu weinen.

Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?

Hattte er nichts davon, was er gestern gesagt hatte ehrlich gemeint? Hatte er sich nur einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt? Liebte er mich etwa doch nicht?

Schluchzend ließ ich mich gegen einen Baum sinken.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm jemals wieder gegenübertreten konnte. Ob ich die Cullens wirklich um Hilfe bitten könnte.

"Bella.", hörte ich seine Samtstimme.

Ich blickte auf und sah, dass er mir gegenüberstand und mich mit besorgtem Blick musterte.

Plötzlich überkam mich die Wut.

"Was? Was willst du hier? Bist du immernoch nicht fertig mit deinem kranken Spiel? Ist das mittlerweile sowas wie deine Lieblingsbeschäftigung? Mach Bella fertig, indem du ihr deine Liebe vorgaukelst."

Er schaute mich verletzt an.

"Bella, du verstehst nicht-"

Doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab und tobte weiter:

"Womit hab ich das verdient? Was habe ich dir getan, Edward, dass du mich immer wieder so verletzt? Ich liebe dich. Ist das wirklich so ein großer Fehler? Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich liebe dich. Komm, mach dich lustig über mich! Mach dich lustig über das dumme, naive Mädchen, das alles für dich tun würde!"

Als ich fertig war, schüttelten mich noch stärkere Schluchzer als zuvor.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung trat Edward vor, nahm mit seiner einen Hand meine Hände und mit der andere hob er mein Kinn an, so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste.

Seine Augen, mit denen er tief in meine schaute, waren schmerzerfüllt und er flüsterte mit seiner Samtstimme, die auf einmal zitterte als würde auch er gleich anfangen zu weinen:

"Bella. Liebste, hör mir bitte zu. Das alles war ein Missverständnis. Natürlich liebe ich dich. Wie könntest du jemals daran zweifeln? Ich habe nicht über dich gelacht, sondern über Alice. Sie war darauf ausgelegt dich verlegen zu machen, da du ihr nicht bereitwillig alle Informationen über unser Rendevous preisgegeben hast. Sie wusste es wäre dir peinlich, wenn ich so eine Frage mitanhören würde. Ich liebe dich. Bitte, das musst du mir einfach glauben!"

Und das tat ich. So wie er das sagte ließ es keinen Zweifel zu.

"Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich habe total überreagiert. Ich meine selbst, wenn es so gewesen wäre-"

Er schnitt mir mit einem Kuss das Wort ab.

"So ist es aber nicht. Und das weißt du auch."

Ich lächelte ihn liebevoll an und er gab mir einen drängenden Kuss.

Viel zu früh löste er sich von mir.

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Die Anderen kommen bald zurück."

Also rannten wir Hand in Hand zum Haus zurück.

Ich war so froh, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war.

Als Alice uns bemerkte rannte sie sofort zu uns und umarmte mich ganz fest.

"Bella, es tut mir so, so, so Leid. Bitte verzeih mir! Ich wollte doch nur Spaß machen und dann ist das alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich -", sagte sie aufgeregt, bis sie dann anfing zu schluchzen.

"Alice, beruhige dich. Alles ist wieder in bester Ordnung. Es gibt keinerlei Grund für dich sich aufzuregen.", beruhigte ich sie.

"Heißt das du vergibst mir?"

Ich wollte schon zustimmen, als mir einfiel, wie ich mir das zu Nutzen machen konnte. Außerdem würde Alice das furchtbar aufregen.

Ein bisschen Rache musste einfach sein...

"Unter einer Bedingung.", begann ich.

"Alles was du willst, Schwesterherz!", rief sie eifrig.

Na wenn du das nicht noch bereuen wirst, Alice...

"Edward, du hast gehört, dass sie gesagt hat alles, was ich will?"

"Ja, aber warum?"

"Nur damit du das später bezeugen kannst.", erklärte ich.

Edward schaute mich verwirrt an, während Alice nicht nur durcheinander, sondern auch ängstlich aussah.

Ich kicherte innerlich.

"Alice, nachdem ich meinen Blutdurst unter Kontrolle habe, bin ich zwei Jahre lang nicht verpflichtet mit dir shoppen zu gehen. Es sei denn ich möchte es."

Sie sah mich stinksauer an, ja sogar schon mörderisch, während Edward sich schon wieder beinah totlachte.

"Isabella Marie Swan, das wirst du noch bereuen! Ich werde mich an dir rächen. Und meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!"

Dann rannte sie beleidigt ins Haus.

Nun fing auch ich an zu lachen.

Nachdem Edward und ich uns wieder beruhigt hatten, gingen wir hinein und ich beschloss zu duschen und mich umzuziehen bevor der Rest der Cullens wiederkam.

Ich kuschelte mich an Edward, der auf dem weißen Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Cullens saß.

"Das mit Alice war wirklich eine geniale Idee, Bella.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

"Ich weiß. Aber warum findest du meinen Einfall gut? Ich meine, du magst die Sachen, die sie mir immer aufzwingt."

"Ganz einfach. Ich will dich mit niemandem teilen müssen, ich will dich ganz für mich allein. Du gehörst mir. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen, ich werde niemals von deiner Seite weichen.",hauchte er und küsste meinen Hals.

Ich erschauerte vor Glück.

Wie hatte ich so jemand Wunderbares nur verdient?

Dann zog ich sein Gesicht zu meinem und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft, die ich nur aufbringen konte. Er küsste mich ebenso drängend zurück.

Ihn zu küssen fühlte sich jetzt noch besser an als es als Mensch schon getan hatte. Nicht nur, weil wir beide uns weder zurückhalten, noch unseren Kuss frühzeitig abbrechen mussten, sondern auch, weil seine Lippen sich kein bisschen hart anfühlten, sonder weich und ich sie nicht mehr als kalt, sondern als warm empfand.

Edward streichelte meinen Rücken und meine Hüfte und wir kuschelten uns immer weiter aneinander.

Bis plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein überaus besorgter Jasper hineingestürmt kam, der panisch rief:"Alice? Bist du hier, Alice?"

Alice rannte sofort die Treppe hinunter und warf sich in Jaspers Arme.

"Weißt du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe. Du warst einfach verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und ich hatte keine Ahnung wo du warst, geschweige denn, ob ich dich wiedersehen würde."

Mittlerweile waren alle Cullens hineingekommen und hatten alle ihre Augen auf Alice und Jasper gerichtet. Es kam wohl nicht oft vor, dass die beiden ihre Liebe zueinander so offen vor ihrer gesamten Familie zeigten.

Alice schaute auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen:

"Es tut mir so Leid, Jazz.", murmelte sie.

Doch er erwiderte nichts, sonder beugte sich nur hinunter und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss.

Er musste sich wirklich riesen Sorgen um sie gemacht haben.

"Doch ich bin natürlich nicht ohne Grund weggegangen. Wir haben Besuch, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist.", wandte sie sich an die gesamte Familie und deutete mit dem Kopf zu mir.

Sofort drehten sich alle zu mir und starrten mich an.

Alle überrascht, doch in Rosalies Blick lag auch Entsetzen.

Natürlich. Sie konnte mich ja noch nie leiden. Und jetzt war ich nicht nur ein Quälgeist, nein, ich war ein _unsterblicher_ Quälgeist.

Doch ich hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn alle (außer ihr natürlich) riefen begeistert meinen Namen und zogen mich sofort in ihre Umarmungen und sagten, wie froh sie wären, dass ich endlich wieder bei ihnen wäre.

Als Letztes war Emmett an der Reihe und zog mich in seine Arme, so fest, dass es mir als Mensch mit Sicherheit alle Knochen gebrochen hätte.

"Endlich bist du wieder hier. Jetzt kann Edward endlich wieder aufhören rumzuheulen, wie schrecklich sein Leben doch ist."

Edward knurrte und sagte:"Kann ich jetzt meine Bella wiederhaben?"

"O unser armer Eddie! So ganz ohne seine Bella. Das können wir ja nicht zulassen.", antwortete Emmettt und ließ mich wieder runter.

Wir alle lachten, außer Edward natürlich. Der verschränkte seine Arme und schmollte.

Sofort lief ich zu ihm, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und setzte mich wieder dicht an ihn geschmiegt auf die Coach.

"So sehr wir uns auch freuen dich zu sehen Bella. Wie kommst du hierher? Warum bist du ein Vampir?", wandte Carlisle ein und alle setzten sich nun.

"Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll.", gab ich zu.

"Am besten ganz am Anfang. Was ist passiert direkt nachdem wir weggegangen sind?"

"Wirklich direkt nachdem ihr gegangen seid?", fragte ich.

"Ja, Liebes. Wir wollen Alles genau wissen.", antwortete Esme.

Ich zögerte, denn ich wusste, dass das,was ich erzählen würde, Edward verletzten würde.

"Na los, Liebste. Wir sind alle bei dir. Was immer dir passiert ist wird nie wieder geschehen.", ermunterte er mich.

"Na gut. Ich werde euch die Kurzfassung meines Lebens nach eurem Verschwinden geben:

In der ersten Woche war ich laut der Ärzte katatonisch, ich würde also nicht essen, nicht trinken und mich nicht bewegen. Charlie rief Renee. Sie sollte mich mit nach Pheönix nehmen. Doch ich bekam einen Wutanfall, habe mit meinen Sachen um mich geworfen und darauf bestanden in Forks zu bleiben. Charlie stimmte zu.

Ich begann ihm vorzuspielen, dass ich weitermachen würde. Das heißt, ich stand auf, zog mich an, ging zur Schule, kam dann wieder nach Hause, kochte Charlie etwas zu essen und legte mich schlafen, um kurze Zeit später wieder schreiend aufzuwachen. Man könnte sagen ich war ein Zombie.

Doch ich konnte Charlie nicht täuschen. Er wollte mich überreden wieder zu Renee zu ziehen. Einmal wollte er mir sogar professionelle Hilfe besorgen."

Ich merkte, dass Edward neben mir zusammengezuckt war und umarmte ihn fester.

"Jedenfalls eines Tages stand Victoria plötzlich vor mir und redete irgendetwas davon, dass sie mich eigentlich töten wollte, damit Edward so leidet wie sie es wegen James tut. Doch sie hatte erfahren, dass er mich verlassen hatte und mich zudem noch weinend auf dem Boden meines Zimmers gefunden.

Also hat sie entschieden, dass ich wie sie bis in alle Ewigkeit leiden soll und mich in einen Vampir verwandelt.

Charlie hat von alledem nichts mitbekommen, weil er zu der Zeit in Seattle war.

Ich habe in einem Zettel geschrieben, dass ich es wegen all den Erinnerungen nicht mehr in Forks aushalten würde und ein ganz neues Leben anfangen und meine Vergangenheit ganz hinter mir lassen würde. Euer Fortgehen hat mir also ein perfektes Alibi gegeben.

Dann bin ich jagen gegangen und versehentlich auf zwei Wanderer gestoßen."

An der Stelle schnappten alle nach Luft und ich begann erneut zu schluchzen, doch ich zwang mich weiterzusprechen:

"Ich habe sie umgebracht. Dadurch habe ich erkannt, dass ich es nicht alleine schaffe meinen Blutdurst unter Kontrolle zu bringen und mich entschieden euch zu suchen. Und jetzt bin ich hier.", endete ich.

Ich erzählte noch nichts von meiner Fähigkeit. Es war schon genug, womit sie jetzt erstmal klarkommen mussten.

Auf einmal löste sich Edward aus unserer Umarmung, sprang auf, murmelte ein schnelles:"Ich bin bald wieder da" und rannte aus dem Haus.

Ich wollte ihm nachlaufen, doch Jasper hielt mich zurück:"Er braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit das zu verarbeiten. Er wird bald wieder da sein."

Ich glaubte ihm und setzte mich wieder hin.

Die Anderen versuchten mich abzulenken und ein neues Gespräch mit mir anzufangen. Doch das funktionierte nicht, da ich mir zu große Sorgen um Edward machte.

Nach einer Stunde hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und sprang auf.

Die Anderenn schauten mich überrascht an.

"Was machst du, Bella?", fragte mich Alice.

"Ich gehe Edward suchen."

"Aber du weißt doch gar nicht wo er ist.", wandte Esme ein.

Nichts leichter als das, dachte ich, wozu hat man eine Fähigkeit, wenn man sie nicht benutzt.

Also konzentrierte ich mich auf Edward, sehnte mich nach ihm von ganzem Herzen und dann war er in meinem Kopf:

Er war bei dem Wasserfall, an den er mich gestern gebracht hatte. Er hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und schüttelte sich seltsam.

Er..er weinte doch wohl nicht.

Dieser Gedanke gab den Ausschlag:

Ich rannte aus dem Haus und raste durch den Wald.

Edwards Sicht:

Ich hatte ihr soviel Schaden zugefügt, soviel Schmerz.

Und trotzdem hatte sie mich zurückgenommen, mir verziehen.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ich von weiteren Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Ich hätte es verhindern können. Hätte sie daran hindern können die beiden Männer umzubringen.

Ich wusste genau, dass sie sich große Vorwürfe deswegen machte, spätestens als sie anfing zu weinen war das sonnenklar.

Victoria.

Victoria hatte ihr das angetan.

Wir hätten sie töten sollen. Gleich nachdem wir James getötet hatte.

Hätte ich Bella nicht verlassen, wäre das Alles nicht passiert.

Ich war schuld. Alles war meine Schuld, ganz allein meine.

Immer wieder verletzte ich Bella. Immer wieder weinte sie meinetwegen.

Heute Morgen hatte sie auch meinetwegen geweint.

Immer wieder fügte ich ihr Schmerz zu.

Ich weinte. Ich weinte, weil ich ihr wehgetan hatte, immerwieder wehtue und sie mir trotzdem immer verzieh.

Ich hatte sie nicht verdient.

Sie war zu gut für mich.

"Edward.", hörte ich plötzlich eine wunderschöne Stimme sagen, _ihre_ Stimme.

Bellas Sicht:

Es war furchtbar ihn dort zu sehen. Er saß an einen Baumstamm gelehnt und weinte- wie ich es heute Morgen getan hatte.

Er weinte meinetwegen.

Als mir das bewusst wurde, durchflutete auch mich eine Welle von Schmerz.

Es war als wären plötzlich unsere Rollen vertauscht.

Jetzt lag es an mir alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen

"Edward.", sagte ich.

Ohne zu überlegen eilte ich auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in meine Arme. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und schluchtzte in die Seite meines Halses.

Ich fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch seine bronzefarbenen Haare und murmelte:"Edward, Alles ist gut. Jetzt sind wir ja wieder zusammen. Alles ist gut."

Er sah mir nun mit seinen traurigen, schmerzerfüllten Augen ins Gesicht und sagte:

"Alles ist gut? Nichts ist gut! Hätte ich dich nicht verlassen, dann hättest du niemals solchen Schmerz durchleben müssen. Dann wärst du kein Vampir. Es ist Alles meine Schuld!"

"Weder wissen wir es, noch können wir das Alles jetzt ändern. Also hör auf dir Schuldgefühle einzureden und sei einfach nur glücklich und dankbar, dass wir jetzt wieder zusammen sind.

Außerdem bin ich froh ein Vampir zu sein, denn ich weiß, dass du mich wahrscheinlich nie verwandelt hättest und wir deswegen nie für immer vereint sein hätten können, doch jetzt können wir das."

Ich schaute ihm in die Augen, in denen ich jetzt auch Liebe lesen konnte.

Liebe zu mir.

"Ich liebe dich, Edward."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Bella. Für immer."

Dann küssten wir uns und schmiegten uns erneut eng aneinander.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	12. Chapter 12

Bellas Sicht:

Lange saßen wir aneinander geschmiegt da und sagten nichts. Wir hielten uns einfach nur im Arm.

Doch plötzlich tauchte das Brennen in meiner Kehle wieder auf. Ich hatte anscheinend zu lange nichts mehr getrunken.

Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und schaute Edward an. Er sah erschrocken aus. Ich wollte ihm sagen, was mit mir los war, dass ich sofort Blut brauchte. Doch als ich den Mund öffnete, kam kein Ton heraus.

Das Brennen wurde immer stärker.

Ich fasste an meine Kehle, um es ihm zu zeigen, doch ich wusste nicht, ob er es verstanden hatte, denn meine Instinkte nahmen Überhand und ich raste durch den Wald auf der Suche nach Beute.

Ich rannte immer weiter. Ich brauchte Blut. Alles um mich herum wurde egal, wohin ich lief war mir völlig gleichgültig. Das einzige, was ich tat war meinen Instinkten zu folgen und fieberhaft etwas Essbares zu suchen.

Auf einmal witterte ich etwas.

Es war süß. Sehr süß. Zu süß für Tierblut.

Doch bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte lief ich dem Geruch schon hinterher.

Es war wie bei den Wanderern damals. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren.

Ich kam meiner Beute immer näher. Das Monster in mir freute sich dem oder den ahnungslosen Menschen meine Zähne in den Hals zu schlagen und genüsslich sein oder ihr Blut zu trinken.

Ich war schon fast da.

Dann könnte ich endlich den brennenden Durst stillen.

Nicht mehr lange...

Doch dann packten mich plötzlich von hinten zwei starke Arme und hielten mich fest.

Ich wehrte mich gegen den Griff, strampelte, versuchte von ihm loszukommen.

Doch das ging nicht.

Es gab kein Entkommen.

Ich wurde hochgehoben und plötzlich raste ich mit Vampigeschwindigkeit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Doch nicht aus eigener Kraft.

Ein Vampir. Derjenige, der mich gefangen hatte war ein Vampir. Er hatte mich abgehalten meine Beute zu töten.

Wie konnte er es nur wagen.

Ich knurrte, doch es wurde von ihm einfach ignoriert.

Er rannte immer weiter und langsam begann der Menschengeruch zu schwinden.

Doch bevor mein Kopf wieder klar werden konnte, witterte ich einen anderen Geruch.

Nicht ganz so süß. Aber essbar.

Wir rannten jetzt in die Richtung, aus der der Geruch kam und als wir dann da waren, sah ich einen Bären.

Ich wurde losgelassen und ohne nachzudenken stürzte ich mich auf ihn, rammte meine Zähene in sein Fleisch und trank sein Blut.

Als ich fertig war, ließen meine Instinkte, das Monster in mir und das Brennen in meiner Kehle endlich nach.

Ich wirbelte herum, um zu sehen wer mich festgehalten und mit sich genommen hatte, bereit um im Notfall anzugreifen.

Doch da sah ich ihn.

Edward.

Edward, der etwas abseits stand und mich musterte.

Er hatte die Menschen gerettet und mich davon abgehalten erneut etwas Schreckliches zu tun, was ich später dann bereut hätte.

Sofort eilte ich zu ihm, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und kuschelte mich eng an ihn.

"Danke, Edward. Danke, danke, danke."

Er schlang seine Arme um mich und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

"Keine Ursache. Ich bin froh, dass ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen bin."

Minutenlang standen wir so da. Die Nähe des Anderen genießend.

"Komm, lass uns zurückgehen. Die Anderen machen sich wahrscheinlich schon Sorgen um uns."

Dann rannten wir Hand in Hand zurück nach Hause.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer traten, wartete unsere Familie schon auf uns und wie Emmett so war, musste er natürlich eine dumme Bemerkung machen:

"Und hattet ihr Spaß? So wie ihr Beide ausseht scheint es so."

Die Anderen lachten leise, während Edward knurrte und ich Emmett nur verwirrt anschaute.

Alice bemerkte meinen Blick, verschwand für ein paar Sekunden und tauchte dann mit einem Spiegel wieder auf, den sie mir vors Gesicht hielt.

Ich schaute hinein und merkte, dass meine Haare total verstruppelt waren und Zweige und Dreck sich darin befanden.

Jetzt wusste ich was Emmett gemeint hatte.

Ich schaute ihn wütend an und knurrte bevor ich schrie:

"Nein, ich hatte nicht viel Spaß, Emmett. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich beinahe wieder Menschen umgebracht hätte, wäre Edward nicht da gewesen und hätte mich zurückgehalten. Ist deine Frage damit beantwortet?"

Der Rest unsere Familie schnappte nach Luft. Emmett sah mich geschockt an und murmelte:"Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Das wusste ich ja nicht."

Darauf wusste niemand etwas zu sagen und es herrschte betretenes Schweigen, das Carlisle dann schließlich brach.

"Bella, wie kommt es, dass du auf einmal wusstest, wo Edward war?"

Alle schauten mich plötzlich neugierig an.

"Meine Fähigkeit. Es ist schwierig zu beschreiben, aber wenn ich mich auf eine Person sehr stark konzentriere, kann ich plötzlich sehen, wo sie ist und was sie gerade macht. So habe ich auch euch gefunden. Wenn ich sie anwende, ist es sozusagen eine Sehnsucht nach dieser Person."

Carlisle schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte dann:

"Das ist sehr interessant, Bella. Ich vermute, dass du diese Gabe durch unser Fortgehen erhalten hast. Denn nach dem, was du erzählt hast, hattest du große Sehnsucht nach uns und, als Victoria dich gefunden und verwandelt hat, war diese am stärksten. Anscheinend hat deine Verwandlung dir eine Hilfe oder fast ein Gegenmittel gegen diese Empfindung gegeben."

Das war sehr gut möglich. Soweit hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Naja eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht über den Ursprung meiner Fähigkeit nachgedacht.

"Wie auch immer.", meldete sich Alice zu Wort,"Bella, lass uns nach oben gehen. Dann kannst du dich erstmal waschen. Außerdem habe ich die Sachen für euer Zimmer geholt. Dann können wir anfangen es umzugestalten."

Alice nahm meine Hand und begann schon mich die Treppe hochzuziehen, als Edward plötzlich rief:"Wie umgestalten?"

Uuups. Das hatte ich ihm ja noch gar nicht erzählt.

Naja, einfach mal den Fehler überspielen.

"Natürlich umgestalten. Hast du gedacht ich zieh in so ein Kerkerloch?"

Alle außer Edward lachten.

Nachdem ich geduscht und meine Haare wieder gebändigt hatte, ging ich zu unserem Zimmer, wo Alice schon auf mich wartete.

"Siehst du, Bella. Ich habe Alles bekommen, was du gesagt hattest."

Und tatsächlich hatte sie die weiße Farbe und meinen weißen Kleiderschrank gekauft. Außerdem hatte sie noch ein schwarzes und ein weißes Nachttischchen gekauft und ein Bett.

Sie hatte doch wahrhaftig ein Bett gekauft. Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Naja, wenn Edward irgendetwas Negatives darüber sagt, sag ich ihm einfach, dass es Alice Idee war.

Aber nur, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel...

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten wir damit das Zimmer mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu gestalten.

Als wir fertig waren, war ich sehr zufrieden mit unserer Arbeit.

Mal sehen, was Edward dazu sagt.

"Die Detailles können wir ja einen anderen Tag machen. Ich schick jetzt Edward zu dir rauf.", sagte Alice und tänzelte aus dem Raum.

Schon stand Edward hinter mir im Zimmer, umarmte mich von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf meine Haare. "Es ist sehr schön, Liebste." und flüsternd fügte er hinzu,"Vor Allem das Bett mag ich. War das deine Idee?"

"Ja,Edward. Das war meine Idee."

Von unten hörte ich Alice leise lachen.

Edward drehte mich zu sich und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den ich nur allzu gern erwiderte.

Als er sich von mir löste, sagte er:

"Ich wollte das eigentlich schon etwas früher tun, doch ich hatte noch nicht den richtigen Moment gefunden. Doch jetzt ist er gekommen."

Plötzlich sank er auf ein Knie.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Ein und Alles. Ohne dich kann und will ich nicht leben. Willst du meine Frau werden?"

"Ja. Natürlich will ich das. Nichts lieber als das.", rief ich.

Er nahm eine kleine Schatulle aus seiner Hosentasche und als er sie öffnete, schnappte ich nach Luft.

In ihr befand sich der schönste Ring, den ich bisher je gesehen hatte. Er war golden schmal und zierlich und eingewoben in das fragile goldene Netz bildeten schräge Reihen kleiner runder Diamanten ein glitzendes Oval.

Edward nahm meine linke Hand und steckte mir den Ring an den Finger.

"Ich hoffe er gefällt dir. Es war der Ring, den mein Vater damals meiner Mutter gegeben hatte. Ich habe ihn geerbt."

"Er ist wunderschön.", flüsterte ich.

Edward stand auf und senkte seine Lippen erneut auf meine.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Danke fürs Lesen und an die, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben.

Der Ring ist übrigens wirklich der, den Bella in Bis(s) zum Abendrot bekommen hat.

Bitte reviewt!


	13. Chapter 13

Bellas Sicht:

Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Wir würden heiraten! Ich würde die Ehefrau des wunderbarsten Mannes, den es gibt, werden!

Immer wieder küssten wir uns, bis Edward schließlich sagte:"Wir sollten runtergehen und es den anderen erzählen."

Ich zog einen Schmollmund, woraufhin er kicherte.

Er gab mir noch einen Kuss und zog mich dann gegen meinen Willen zum Rest der Familie.

Sie schienen trotz ihrer guten Ohren nichts von unsere Verlobung mitbekommen zu haben, denn keiner schenkte uns wirklich Beachtung.

Emmett und Jasper spielten Playstation, Esme las einen Liebesroman, Carlisle sah irgenwelche Unterlagen durch und Alice und Rosalie planten einen Shoppingtrip.

Wie konnte man nur so shoppingverrückt sein?

"Wir würden euch gerne etwas mitteilen.", sagte Edward und die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen legte sich auf uns.

"Bella und ich werden heiraten."

Einen Moment lang starrten sie uns einfach nur an, bis sie sich schließlich gefasst hatten.

Alice kam kreischend auf uns zu und umarmte uns Beide gleichzeitig, wobei sie immer noch wie eine Wilde rumhüpfte.

"Gruppenkuscheln!", rief Emmett und schon lagen Edward und ich von Alice, Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper begraben auf dem Boden.

Wir Alle konnten uns das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Als die vier schließlich von uns gelassen hatten, standen wir wieder auf und nun kamen auch Carlisle und Esme auf uns zu.

Die beiden sahen aus als würden sie vor Glück und Stolz gleich platzen.

"Ich freu mich so für euch!", rief Esme und schloss uns Beide in die Arme.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Carlisle und umarmte uns ebenfalls.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde sprachen wir über unsere Hochzeit.

Wir wollten sie im kleinen Kreis halten. Sprich: Nur wir und der Denali-Clan

In ungefähr drei Monaten sollte es soweit sein, da ich vorher noch lernen sollte mich besser zu beherrschen.

"Apropos Training. Am besten fangen wir sofort an. Was hälst du davon, Bella?", sagte Carlisle schließlich.

"Das ist in Ordnung für mich. Aber wie sieht dieses Training eigentlich aus?"

"Am Anfang werden wir in den Wald gehen und du musst dich in Gegenwart der Tiere beherrschen. Wenn du später dann erfahrener bist, werden die Aufgaben schwieriger sein. Aber darüber sprechen wir, wenn es soweit ist."

"Von mir aus können wir jetzt los.", sagte ich.

"Gut. Edward und ich werden dich begleiten.", erwiderte er.

Dann brachen wir auf. Wir liefen tief in den Wald hinein. Aber zuvor hatte Carlisle sich natürlich vergewissert, dass keine Menschen in der Nähe waren.

Ich konnte die Tiere bereits riechen und es war jetzt schon schwer mich nicht einfach auf sie zu stürzen.

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie es aussehen würde, wenn ich mich noch näher bei ihnen befand.

Doch ich musste es natürlich, da das Training sonst ja keinen Sinn machen würde.

Irgendwann wollte ich schließlich wieder unter Menschen gehen können.

Wir rannten noch etwas weiter und dann standen wir ganz ihn der Nähe einer Herde Rehe. Der Geruch ihres Blutes stieg mir in die Nase und meine Selbstbeherrschung wurde immer schwächer.

"Hast du dich noch unter Kontrolle?", fragte Carlise nach ein paar Minuten.

Ich nickte.

"Sehr gut. Dann kommen wir gleich zur nächsten Stufe. Wir werden noch näher an sie herangehen. Zwar so, dass sie uns nicht bemerken, aber nur noch einige Meter entfernt. Verstanden?"

Erneut nickte ich und wir gingen noch weiter auf sie zu.

Ihr Blut roch so köstlich. Nur ein bisschen näher und ich könnte meine Zähne in ihren Hals schlagen und...

Nein!, mahnte ich mich selber.

Ganz ruhig. Ich musste ruhig bleiben.

Doch die Tiere machten es mir auch nicht einfacher, da sie anfingen hermzutollen.

Der Wind trieb ihren Geruch stärker in meine Nase.

Es war als würde ihr Blut nach mir rufen.

Ich könnte es haben. Ich müsste nur...

Nein!, unterbrach ich mich wieder.

So ging es stets weiter.

Es war ein einziges Ringen mit dem Monster in mir.

Doch bisher gewann ich.

Ich hielt es jetzt schon ungefähr zehn Minuten aus.

"Bella, ist immer noch alles in Ordnung oder sollen wir an dieser Stelle abbrechen?", fragte Carlisle.

Abbrechen? Jetzt? Auf keinen Fall.

"Nein, mir geht es gut. Lass uns weitermachen.", antwortete ich.

"Nun gut. Dann die letzte Aufgabe für heute. Edward hole bitte eines der Rehe her."

Was hatte er vor?

Edward tat wie ihm geheißen und brachte eines der Tiere, während der Rest seiner Herde floh.

Jetzt wo es sich so nah bei mir befand, wurde das Monster stärker, doch ich würde es nicht gewinnen lassen. Ich war stärker als es.

Carlisle warf mir einen prüfenden Blick zu und sagte dann an Edward gewandt:

"Beiße ihm leicht ins Bein, damit es blutet. Aber nicht so fest, dass es stark verletzt ist."

Also biss Edward es ganz sanft ins Bein, sodass ein winziges bisschen Blut herausdrang.

Der süße Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. So stark, dass ich sogar anfing zu knurren.

Das Monster wollte Überhand nehmen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu.

Der Kampf zwischen uns Beiden wurde immer härter, doch noch hatte ich die Kontrolle.

Ich machte meine Hände zu Fäusten und zwang mich dazu, mich nicht auf das unschuldige Tier zu stürzen.

Es hatte Angst. Sein Herz raste und das machte es nicht wirklich einfacher für mich.

Doch seine Furcht war ein Grund mehr ihm jetzt nichts zu tun.

Ich brauchte sein Blut ja im Grunde genommen nicht, da ich zuvor schon gejagt hatte.

Ich kämpfte immer noch mit mir selbst, doch schließlich gewann ich.

"Sehr gut gemacht, Bella. Edward du kannst das Reh jetzt laufen lassen."

Das tat er dann auch und das Tier rannte weg.

Ich war stolz auf mich. Ich hatte es wirklich geschafft.

Edward kam zu mir und nahm mich in seine Arme.

"Du warst besser als ich es damals war. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Dann machten wir drei uns auf den Heimweg.

Ich würde es schaffen. Ich würde lernen mich zu beherrschen.

Dessen war ich mir nun absolut sicher.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank an Schokoflocke, Baghira, DEViiL und like-vines-we-intertwined für ihre Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	14. Chapter 14

Bellas Sicht:

Mittlerweile war schon ein Monat seit meinem ersten Training vergangen. Ich habe mich laut Carlisle schon besser unter Kontrolle als die meisten Neugeborenen. Doch trotzdem fällt mir der Kampf gegen das Monster in mir jeden Tag schwer. Carlisle hat gestern sogar eine Blutkonserve aus dem Krankenhaus mitgebracht, aber ich konnte mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten und bin in den Wald gerannt, weil ich enttäuscht von mir selbst war.

Edward hatte mich dann gefunden und getröstet.

Er hat gesagt, dass das viele Training in den letzten Tagen zu anstrengend für mich wäre.

Deswegen hat er mich heute zu unserem Platz am Wasserfall gebracht, damit ich mich ausruhen kann und wir Zeit für uns haben.

In letzter Zeit bestanden unsere Tage eigentlich nur aus meinem Training und den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen.

Wir hatten Alice gebeten unsere Hochzeit zu planen. Doch wir hatten nicht gewusst, was wir uns damit einbrocken würden.

Uns war zwar schon immer klar, dass Alice sehr anstrengend ist, aber so schlimm hatten wir uns das nicht vorgestellt.

Sie hat mich schon in zehn verschiedene Kleider gesteckt. Sie fand das Kleid immer ein paar Tage lang schön, aber dann war sie doch nicht mehr zufrieden und kaufte wieder ein neues.

Egal wie gut es mir gefiel, sie ließ nicht mit sich reden und heute Morgen hatte sie wieder verkündet, dass sie heute in die Stadt fahren würde und mir ein neues besorgen würde.

Kaum haben Edward und ich uns zurückgezogen, um miteinander Zeit zu verbringen, platzt sie immer wieder rein und stört uns.

Sie war einfach unglaublich!

Unglaublich nervig!

Edwards Hand die sanft über meinen Rücken strich holte mich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

Wir lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Gras und unsere Haut glitzerte, da die Sonne schien. Anfangs war ich über meinen Anblick überrascht gewesen, doch dann wurde mir erneut bewusst, dass ich ein Vampir war.

Plötzlich musste ich an meine Familie denken, von der ich mich noch nichteinmal richtig verabschieden konnte.

Um Renee machte ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen. Sie hatte Phil, wenn es ihr schlecht ging.

Doch was war mit Charlie? Er hatte nur noch mich gehabt und jetzt war auch ich nicht mehr bei ihm. Ich würde wohl meine Fähigkeit einsetzten müssen, um das herauszufinden.

Doch wollte ich das überhaupt?

Was wäre, wenn es ihm schlecht ging?

Wenn es ihm meinetwegen schlecht ging?

"Woran denkst du?", riss mich Edward unsanft aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich schaute in seine goldenen Augen und antwortete:"Nichts."

Er kicherte leise.

"Du warst schon immer eine miese Lügnerin, Bella."

Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst und sagte:"Ich sehe doch,dass dich etwas bedrückt. Was ist los?"

Da ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde ihn anzulügen, entschied ich mich dazu ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Ich habe an meine Eltern gedacht. Ich meine, was könnte ich tun, wenn es ihnen schlecht geht? Nichts. Ich könnte nichts tun. Und um ehrlich zu sein, kotzt mich das so ziemlich an!"

Edward schien etwas überrascht über meinen Ausbruch.

Doch ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er das genauso wusste wie ich und, dass auch er nichts daran ändern konnte.

"Interessante Wortwahl.", erwiderte er nur und versuchte ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden und mich aufzuheiern, doch ich ließ mich dieses Mal nicht darauf ein.

" Versuch nicht vom Thema abzulenken, Edward."

"Wieso? Glaubst du etwa ich könnte das nicht?", fragte er und ich sah den Schalk in seinen Augen.

Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder vor?

"Genau das glaube ich."

"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte er, wobei sein Gesicht sich immer weiter meinem näherte. Bis nur noch ein winziger Abstand dazwischen blieb und ich seinen süßen Atem spüren und riechen konnte.

Ich nickte nur.

Jetzt berührt er mit seinen Lippen meine Unterlippe, dann wanderten sie weiter zu meinem Kinn und von da aus zu meinem Ohr.

Es raubte mir fast den Verstand.

"Bist du dir da immer noch so sicher?", hauchte er in mein Ohr.

Ich brachte ein zittriges Nicken zu Stande, obwohl ich gar nicht mehr wusste worum es eigentlich ging.

Er schien das auch zu wissen, denn er kicherte leise und fuhr dann fort, indem er langsam meinen Hals mit sanften Küssen bedeckte.

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und auch noch der klägliche Rest meines Widerstandes war verschwunden.

Er gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte dann:"Gewonnen."

Ich streckte ihm wie eine Dreijährige die Zunge raus, woraufhin er nur dumm grinste.

Dann schloss er mich wieder fest in seine Arme.

"Du weißt, dass die Denali in ein paar Tagen kommen werden, um dich schonmal kennenzulernen?", mumelte er, während er erneut mit seinen Lippen meinen Hals entlangstrich.

Edward hatte mir schon ein paar Sachen über sie erzählt.

Auch, dass Laurent sich bei ihnen aufhielt und eine Beziehung mit Irina hatte. /AN: Bella wurde von Victoria gebissen, bevor sie überhaupt zu Jacob gegangen war, also hat Laurent die Denali auch nicht verlassen, um Bella zu finden\\

Was mich an der Sache aber noch viel mehr störte war Tanya.

Edward hatte widerwillig zugegeben, dass sie mal in ihn verliebt war, doch er hatte mir versichert, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Trotzdem.

Tanya. Wer heißt schon Tanya? Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?

Klingt eindeutig nach Oberzicke.

Wenn sie sich Edward auch nur nähert, dann... dann ...dann...

Plötzlich knurrte ich und Edward sah überrascht auf.

"Bella?", fragte er besorgt.

Doch ich antwortete nicht, da ich gerade damit beschäftigt war, wie ich Tanya in dem Fall möglichst qualvoll töten könnte.

Plötzlich kicherte Edward.

"Aber, aber,Liebste. Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er neckend.

Konnte er jetzt etwa doch meine Gedanken lesen?

"Nein, bin ich nicht.", log ich und drehte trotzig meinen Kopf weg.

Doch natürlich durchschaute er mich.

Er legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich auf diese Weise ihn anzusehen.

"Bella. Du bist meine einzig wahre Liebe. Ich liebe dich und das werde ich auch immer tun. Nichts und niemand könnte das ändern. Und schon gar keine Tanya."

Mit diesen Worten und einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ließ ich mich wieder besänftigen.

"Na gut. Aber hoffentlich machen sie keinen Ärger.", grummelte ich noch und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	15. Chapter 15

Bellas Sicht:

Heute war es so weit.

Die Denali würden anreisen.

Und das bedeutete auch Tanya.

Als wäre das nicht genug, musste natürlich auch noch Laurent mit von der Partie sein.

Laurent, der mit Victoria und James zusammen umhergezogen war. Doch laut der Cullens hatte er sich verändert.

Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dem nicht ganz so war.

Natürlich hoffte ich, dass ich mich irrte.

Auch bei Tanya hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Was wäre, wenn sie immer noch in Edward verliebt ist?

Würde sie es aktzeptieren, dass er mich heiraten wird oder wird sie versuchen uns auseinander zu bringen?

So viele Fragen und doch keine Antworten...

Schon lange hatte ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht. Aber jetzt, kurz bevor es soweit war, war es am schlimmsten.

"Bella, komm bitte runter. Sie werden gleich ankommen.", rief Esme mich von unten.

Also machte ich mich aus Edwards und meinem Zimmer auf den Weg nach unten.

Natürlich nicht ohne davor noch mal in den Spiegel zu sehen.

Im Wohnzimmer wartete schon der Rest meiner Familie auf mich.

Sofort ging ich zu Edward und schloss ihn in meine Arme. Er erwiderte meine Umarmung und gab mir dann einen innigen Kuss.

"Sie kommen.", zwitscherte Alice und brachte uns damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Kaum sagte sie das, gingen wir alle nach draußen, um sie zu begrüßen.

Und dann standen sie auch schon vor uns.

Sechs wunderschöne Personen.

Zwei davon erkannte ich sofort:

Laurent mit seinen glänzend schwarzen Haaren und dem olivefarbenen Hautton. Der einzige Unterschied zu damals waren seine Augen. Sie waren golden anstatt dunkelrot.

Und zum anderen Tanya. Ich erkannte sie an den rotblonden Locken.

Sie war schön.

Wunderschön.

Plötzlich durchzuckte mich Schmerz, denn ich wusste nicht, warum Edward mich und nicht sie gewählt hatte.

Doch sofort spürte ich eine Welle der Ruhe und warf Jasper, der mich besorgt musterte, ein dankbares Lächeln zu.

"Hallo meine Freunde! Wir haben uns zu lange nicht mehr gesehen.", begrüßte Carlisle unsere Besucher.

"Ich möchte euch unser neues Familienmitglied und die Verlobte meines geliebten Sohnes Edward vorstellen. Das ist Bella.", fur er fort und machte eine Handbewegung in meine Richtung.

Sofort lag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mir.

Als erstes kam eine schwarzhaarige Frau auf mich zu, schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln und sagte dann:

"Hallo,Bella. Es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Carmen."

Dann umarmte sie mich herzlich.

Nun kam ein schwarzhaariger Mann auf mich zu.

"Ich bin froh dich kennenzulernen, Bella. Ich bin Eleazar. Der Gefährte von Carmen.",sagte er und gab mir dann die Hand.

Nun kamen auch Laurent und die Frau, die seine Hand hielt- demnach war sie wahrscheinlich Irina-, auf mich zu.

"Hallo, Bella. Es ist schön dich kennenzulernen.", sagte die blonhaarige Frau und schloss mich dann ebenfalls in eine Umarmung.

"Bella. Lange nicht mehr gesehen.", wandte sich nun Laurent, der mir seine Hand reichte, an mich.

Als Letztes war Tanya an der Reihe.

Sie musterte mich skeptisch und sagte dann hochmütig:

"Du bist also Bella."

Und das wars auch schon.

Sie sagte nichts anderes mehr zu mir und gab mir noch nicht mal die Hand.

Ich hörte Edward so leise neben mir knurren, dass ich wahrscheinlich die Einzige war, die es mitbekam.

Auch die anderen des Denali- Clans schienen alles andere als begeistert über ihr Verhalten, doch sie ließen es sich nicht weiter anmerken, sonderen begrüßten jetzt auch nacheinander den Rest meiner Familie.

Dann kam Tanya und nahm Edward in die Arme.

Ich konnte nur sehr schwer ein Knurren unterdrücken und erneut dachte ich über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nach, wie ich sie möglichst grausam und schmerzhaft umbringen könnte.

Vielleicht schaffte ich es sogar es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen.

Doch auch Edward schien wenig erfreut über ihre Umarmung und löste sich umgehend von ihr.

"Bella, wie lange bist du schon eine von uns?", fragte mich Eleazar schließlich.

"Erst ein paar Monate.", antwortete ich.

"Eine Neugeborene also.", stellte Tanya fest.

Irrte ich mich oder war da etwas Hinterhältiges in ihren Augen?

Was hatte sie vor?

Hallo Leute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	16. Chapter 16

Bellas Sicht:

Ruhe.

Endlich hatte ich Ruhe vor dieser Tanya.

Sie brachte mich zur Weißglut mit ihrem "O Edward. Ich hab dich ja so vermisst. Ist das nicht toll, Edward. Kannst du mir mal helfen, Edward? Edward, Edward, Edward..."

Das ist echt zum junge Hunde kriegen, einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten.

Nicht nur ich und meine Familie waren total genervt. Nein, auch ihrer Familie ging ihre Masche gewaltig gegen den Strich.

Und die Blicke, die sie mir zuwarf, waren echt gruselig.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, war das Einzige, was mir dazu einfiel.

Doch auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war mir manchmal nicht geheuer. Fast so, als würde sie etwas aushecken.

Doch heute war sie zum Glück weg.

Sie war zum Shoppen in die Stadt gefahren.

Doch was mich stutzig gemacht hatte, war, dass sie partout allein gehen wollte.

Jegliche Angebote von Alice oder ihren Schwestern mitzugehen hatte sie ausgeschlagen. Mit der Begründung, sie bräuchte mal wieder etwas Zeit für sich.

Das verstärkte meine Annahme, dass sie etwas vorhatte ungemein.

"Woran denkst du?", fragte Edward mich.

Wir lagen eng umschlungen in unserm Bett und genossen einfach mal die Zeit, die wir für uns hatten.

Erst hatte uns Alice immer wieder gestört und jetzt wo der Denali-Clan bei uns war, nervte uns Tanya.

"Nichts.", log ich.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube? Du weißt doch, dass du mir Alles erzählen kannst.",meinte er, während er mit einer Hand Kreise auf meinen Rücken malte.

Irgendwie hatte er damit ja Recht.

Also beschloss ich ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass Tanya etwas vorhat. Und damit meine ich nichts Gutes, Edward."

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, sagte dann aber:"Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendetwas plant, was jemandem schaden könnte. So ist sie nicht. Die Denali sind schließlich schon sehr lange unsere Freunde."

Vielleichtt hatte er Recht. Aber ich war ja auch nicht irgendjemand. Ich war Edwards Verlobte.

Die Verlobte des Mannes in den Tanya verliebt war, wenn nicht sogar noch ist.

Doch vermutlich redete ich mir nur etwas ein.

"Ja. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.", sagte ich und schmiegte mich dann enger an seine Brust.

"Außerdem hättest du es ja sonst in ihren Gedanken gehört.", fügte ich hinzu.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung erstarrte er plötzlich.

"Edward?", fragte ich besorgt.

Aber er antwortete nicht.

"Was ist mit dir?", hakte ich weiter nach.

Er seufzte und antwortete:"Tanya verbirgt in letzter Zeit ihre Gedanken vor mir. Aber ich würde mir keine allzu großen Sorge machen. Wahrscheinlich tut sie das, weil sie immer noch Gefühle für mich hat, aber uns nicht damit belasten möchte."

"Vermutlich.", sagte ich, meinte es jedoch nicht so.

Tanya tat das garantiert nicht, weil sie uns kein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte. Sie war eher der Typ, der das Gegenteil tun würde.

Nein, sie führt irgendetwas im Schilde...

"Hey, ihr zwei Turteltauben. Tanya kommt gleich zurück. Kommt runter!", rief Alice.

Wir taten wie geheißen und tatsächlich hörten wir kurze Zeit später ihr Auto in der Auffahrt.

Wir hörten, wie zwei Autotüren zugeschlagen wurden.

Moment mal.

Zwei?

Und dann war da dieser Geruch.

So süß, so köstlich.

Wir alle versteinerten.

Was hatte sie getan?

Wir hörten Schritte und dieser Duft kam immer näher.

Dann ging die Tür auf und eine freudenstrahlende Tanya kam herein.

Und hinter ihr ein Mann.

Ein Mensch.

Und der Besitzer dieses köstlichen Geruches.

Der Duft wurde immer stärker.

Und plötzlich flammte das Brennen in meinem Hals auf.

Stärker denn je.

"Ich bin wieder da und schaut mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe. Das ist Dave. Wir haben uns in der Stadt kennengelernt und ich dachte, ich zeige ihm mal, wo ich wohne..."

Doch ich hörte ihren Erklärungen nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Ich war viel zu fixiert auf den großen, breitschultrigen Mann mit den braunen Haaren, der in unserem Flur stand.

Sein Blut rief nach mir.

Das Monster in mir wollte es.

Oder nein.

**Ich** wollte es.

Alles in meinem Körper schrie danach meinen immer währenden Durst an ihm zu löschen.

Auf der Stelle.

Dass Edwards Blick auf mir ruhte, war für mich nur nebensächlich im Moment.

Ich wollte mich auf diesen dummen, wehrlosen Menschen stürzen und sein Blut trinken.

Warum darauf verzichten?, fragte eine Stimmein meinem Inneren.

Ganz einfach. Du willst doch kein Monster sein, Bella. Du willst keine Menschen töten. Das wolltest du nie. Reiß dich zusammen!, antwortete eine andere.

Und letztere hatte natürlich Recht.

**Ich** wollte es nicht.

Da war nur dieses Monster in mir, das immer wieder versuchte über mich zu bestimmen.

Doch nicht mit mir.

Ich würde das nicht zulassen.

Nie mehr.

Also konzentrierte ich mich darauf, was ich wirklich wollte und dachte immerfort:

Menschen sind Freunde, kein Futter.

Und es half.

Doch, als würde dieser Dave sterben wollen, bewegte er plötzlich seine Hand, sodass sein Geruch noch stärker in meine Nase trat.

Es schmerzte.

Es schmerzte unheimlich schlimm in meiner Kehle.

Wenn dieses Brennen doch nur aufhören würde.

Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu wimmern und mein Gesicht in Edwards Brust zu vergraben.

Nebenbei bekam ich nur noch mit, dass Edward sagte:"Ich glaube, ihr geht es nicht so gut. Ich gehe mit ihr an die frische Luft.", und dann wurde ich auch schon von ihm hchgehoben und nach draußen getragen.

Ich merkte, wie er nach kurzer Zeit anfing zu rennen und schließlich wurde mein Kopf endlich wieder klar.

Auch das Brennen ließ immer mehr nach, bis es dann schließlich fast komplett verschwunden war.

Edward setzte mich ab und als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass wir wieder an unserem Platz am Wasserfall waren.

Dann nahm ich plötzlich Edwards Samtstimme wahr, die allerdings so leise war, dass ich sie selbst als Vampir nicht deutlich verstehen konnte.

Sie klang ziemlich wütend und das, was er sagte, hörte sich an wie ein Schwall Schimpfwörter.

An wen dieser gerichtet war, war ja wohl keine Überraschung.

Als ich schließlich 'Blöde, eingebildete, eifersüchtige Schnäpfe hörte', musste ich unweigerlich loskichern.

Edward sah überrascht aus, aber dann wich dieses Erstaunen reiner Sorge.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Liebste? Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, mir geht es wieder gut. Vielen Dank, dass du mich da rausgeholt hast.", antwortete ich ihm.

"Hätte ich doch bloß auf dich gehört. Aber ich wollte es ja nicht wahrhaben, dass Tanya etwas plante. Diese-", fuhr er fort und dann begann der Schwall von Schimpfwörtern erneut.

"Ist ja in Ordnng. Beruhige dich, Edward. Es ist nichts passiert.", redete ich auf ihn ein.

"Ja. Und das ist eigentlich ein Wunder. Jeder andere Neugeborene hätte ihn getötet. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ein Menschenleben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, um dir eins auszuwischen."

Er schwieg kurz, fuhr dann aber sanft fort:"Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du bist eben doch viel stärker, als du glaubst. Du hattest dich wirklich sehr gut unter Kontrolle. Wir Anderen hätten das nie geschafft."

Dann nahm er mich in seine Arme und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich, Bella."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Und Nichts und Niemand würde das jemals ändern.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	17. Chapter 17

Bellas Sicht:

Hier lagen wir nun und warteten, dass Tanyas Gast auch wirklich verschwunden war.

Edward versuchte es zwar zu verbergen, dass er wütend war, weil er mich nicht damit belasten wollte, doch ich merkte es trotzdem.

Obwohl wütend wahrscheinlich gar kein Ausdruck war. In seinem Inneren brodelte es so sehr, dass noch nicht einmal die Worte 'stinksauer' oder 'rasend' auf Edwards Gefühlszustand passten.

Ich wunderte mich, warum ich das mittlerwile bemerkt, da er früher, als ich noch ein Mensch war, seine Gefühle immer meisterhaft vor mir verbergen konnte.

Plötzlich zog Edward mich auf sich und gab mir einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bei dem ich als Mensch wahscheinlich erstickt wäre.

Doch jetzt war das Atmen nicht mehr notwendig für mich.

Seine Wirkung auf meinen Körper hatte sich allerdings kaum verändert.

Ich erschauerte immer noch, wenn er mich berührte und verlor mich immer noch in seinen Augen. Ich fühlte mich geborgen in seinen Armen und wusste, dass sie mein eigentliches Zuhause waren.

Edward noch mal zu verlieren könnte ich nicht überleben. Das war mir völlig klar.

Und ihm schien es bei mir genauso zu gehen.

Wir gehörten unwiderruflich zusammen. Das war mir schon vom ersten Moment, seitdem ich wusste, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte, klar. Und dies wurde immer wieder erneut bestätigt.

Egal ,ob mordlustige Vampire hinter mir her waren und versuchten mich umzubringen oder einfach nur eine eifersüchtige Vampirin mir Edward ausspannen wollte, es würde nicht klappen.

Selbst durch sein Weggehen damals gelang es nicht uns endgültig ausseinader zu bringen.

Noch nicht einmal meine plötzliche Verwandlung zu Vampir hatte es geschafft.

Wir waren füreinander geschaffen, vom Schicksal bestimmt zusammen zu sein.

Und das war gut so.

"Was schwebt dir vor, während unserer Wartezie zu tun?", fragte mich Edward.

"Ich weiß nicht. Fällt dir etwas ein?", antwortete ich gespielt unschuldig.

Er hatte nun ein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Mir würde da so Einiges einfallen.", sagte er.

Dann drehte er uns Beide so, dass er auf mir lag und begann mich stürmisch zu küssen. Seine Hände fuhren währenddessen sanft an meinen Seiten entlang, weswegen ich erschauerte.

Als er sich von meinen Lippen löste, wanderte sein Mund zu meinem Hals und verteilte auch dort Küsse.

Obwohl ich keinen Sauerstoff benötigte, beschleunigte sich mein Atem zunehmend.

Doch gerade als seine Hände unter mein Oberteil wandern wollten, klingelte natürlich sein Handy.

Edward sah mich total genervt an und verdrehte die Augen.

Ich konnte es ihm nicht vedenken. Auch ich fluchte innerlich.

Konnte man denn nie ungestört sein?

"Hallo?", meldete sich Edward, wobei er ziemlich gereizt klang.

"Ja, Alice, wir sind geich da.", sagte er noch und legte dann auf.

"Dieser Dave ist weg. Wir sollen jetzt zurückkommen.",erklärte er mir dann und ich sah erneut die blanke Wut in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

Wenn er Tanya nicht umbringen würde, wäre das ein Wunder.

"Na dann lass uns gehen!", sagte ich, nahm seine Hand und dann rannten wir auch schon los.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren wir angekommen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Edward, je näher wir dem Haus kamen, wütender wurde.

Doch er hatte ein Pokerface aufgesetzt, durch das man seine Gefühle nicht wirklich erkennen konnte.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer traten, sah ich, dass alle Tanya gegenüber standen und sie wütend musterten.

Sie selbst hatte eine Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt.

Ich hörte Edward leise knurren und als ich in sein Gesicht sah, erschrak ich, da nun der blanke Zorn in seine Züge geschrieben war.

Er sah aus als würde er Tanya gleich in Stücke reißen. Aber ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn mir erging es da nicht anders. Während ich sie ansah stieg ein Gefühl in mir auf, das ganz neu für mich war:

Hass.

Ich empfand Hass dieser Person gegenüber, da sie nicht nur versucht hatte Edward und mich auseinanderzubringen, sonder dazu auch noch zu allem Überfluss ein Menschenleben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Und nun zeigte sie noch nicht einmal eine winzige Spur von Reue.

War diese Frau wirklich so herzlos?

Nun traten auch wir an die Seite unserer Familie und des Denali-Clans.

Wir alle blickten Tanya mittlerweile wütend an.

Selbst Carlisle, der sich sonst immer so gut unter Kontrolle hatte und der Großherzigste von allen war.

Und sogar die mütterliche Esme sah aus als würde sie sie am liebsten umbringen.

"Was schaut ihr mich eigentlich so an?", fragte Tanya jetzt auch noch überrascht.

"Was wir dich so anschauen? Du fragst allen Ernstes warum wir dich so anschauen!?", kriesch Alice wütend und ihre Stimme war noch eine Oktave höher als sonst.

"Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst, Alice?", erwiderte diese nur gelangweilt.

Doch nicht Alice antwortete ihr, sondern diesemal wurde sie lauthals von Edward angebrüllt:

"Du hast einen Menschen mitgebracht, obwohl oder besser gesagt weil du wusstest, dass Bella eine Neugeborene ist. Damit sie ihn umbringt. Du hättest einen Menschen für deine egoistischen Pläne geopfert. Nämlich nur, damit ich mich von Bella trenne. Doch glaubst du wirklich, dass ich sie jemals verlassen würde? Glaubst du, dass ich sie aufgegeben hätte, wenn sie ihn getötet hätte. Nein, Tanya. Niemals. Das hätte das Gegenteil bewirkt, da ich weiß, was für eine liebevolle, gütige und sensible Frau Bella ist. Ich werde niemals von ihrer Seite weichen. Und schon gar nicht für dich. Du scheinst herzlos und rein egoistisch zu sein. Du wirst es nicht schaffen Bella und mich auseinander zu bringen!"

Doch Tanya schien das Alles gar nicht zu interessieren. Ihre einzige Reaktion war:  
"Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn sie so schwach ist und sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Sie wird das doch sowieso nie lernen. Es ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Ihr solltet sie-"

Doch zu unser aller Überraschung war es dieses Mal Carlisle, der die Beherrschung verlor:

"Geh, Tanya! Niemand-auch nicht du- beleidigt eines meiner Familienmitglieder. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es unangebracht und rein erlogen ist. Ich möchte dich nicht mehr in meinem Haus sehen. Geh mir aus den Augen!"

Ich hatte Carlisle noch nie so wütend erlebt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das ebenfalls nicht, denn in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Angst wieder, die sie allerdings zu überspielen versuchte.

"Wenn das so ist, dann lasst uns gehen.", sagte sie an ihre Familienmitglieder gewandt.

Doch diese rührten sich nicht.

"Das glaube ich nicht, Tanya.", sagte Kate,"Du gehst und wir bleiben. Das war das wohl Dümmste, was du je getan hast. Und du hast schon viel Dummes getan, seitdem ich dich kenne. Und das tue ich schon lange. Doch dieses Mal hast du es eindeutig zu weit getrieben. Du kannst alleine zurückgehen. Wir werden in der Zwischenzeit überlegen, was wir dann mit dir machen. Doch Eines können wir dir alle versichern: Du wirst nicht ungeschoren davonkommen."

Die anderen der Denali nickten nur zustimmend.

"Ach kommt! Das kann doch wohl nicht euer Ernst sein. Nach all dem, was wir zusammen durgestanden haben bringt uns die da auseinander?"

Ich glaub's ja nicht. Jetzt gibt sie mir auch noch die Schuld.

Was fällt der eigentlich ein!?

Dieses Mal war es Eleazer, der einschritt:

"Nicht Bella hat uns auseinandergebracht, sondern du warst das. Du allein, Tanya. Gib nicht immer anderen die Schuld an dem, was du angerichtet hast. Du hast heute Schande über unseren Clan gebracht und ich bin Carlisle zutiefst dankbar, dass er uns nicht auch noch zur Rechenschaft zieht. Und jetzt geh, Tanya!"

"Wie ihr wollt!", rief sie noch beleidigt und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Nun wandte sich Eleazer an uns Alle:

"Wir möchten uns für Tanyas Verhalten entschuldigen. Wir wissen wirklich nicht, was in sie gefahren ist. Doch sie wird ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Dessen könnt ihr euch sicher sein."

"Wir nehmen eure Entschuldigung an, denn ihr könnt nichts für ihre Taten. Sie hat das für sich selbst entschieden und deswegen gibt es nichts, wofür ich euch verantwortlich machen könnte oder was ich euch verzeihen müsste.", sprach nun Carlisle für uns Alle.

"Vielen Dank.", sagte Eleazer noch und dann ließen wir das Thema fallen.

Ich war froh, dass Tanya jetzt weg war.

Nun brauchet ich erst einmal dringend meine Ruhe.

Und als häte Edward meine Gedanken gelesen, zog er mich auch schon die Treppen zu unserem Zimmer hoch.

Kaum waren wir angekommen, wurde ich auch schon von Edward fest in die Arme genommen und leidenschaftlich geküsst.

Hoffentlich würde nun endlich Frieden herrschen.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe auch diesmal hat es euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	18. Chapter 18

Bellas Sicht:

Es ist jetzt eine Woche her, seit Carlisle Tanya des Hauses verwiesen hat.

Seitdem ist erstmal Frieden eingekehrt und Edward und ich haben wieder mehr Zeit für uns.

Die Denali sind immer noch zu Besuch und ich habe mich schon gut mit den meisten angefreundet.

Außer mit Laurent.

Ich hatte nichts gegen ihn. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass er mit James, der versucht hatte mich umzubringen, und mit Victoria, die mich verwandelt hat und auf ewig leiden lassen wollte, gereist ist.

Dafür verstand ich mich mit Carmen sehr gut.

Heute waren wir Frauen alle beisammen, während die männlichen Wesen der Schöpfung damit beschäftigt waren Videospiele zu spielen.

Doch uns war das eigentlich nur Recht, da Alice gesagt hatte, dass sie nun wirklich das perfekte Hochzeitskleid gefunden hatte.

Natürlich wollten wir Frauen es sehen und wenn Edward von den anderen Männern abgelenkt wurde, war das umso besser, da er das Kleid vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen durfte und er nicht auf die Gedanken der anderen achten würde.

Alice hatte mich mittlerwile bestimmt schon in zwanzig verschiedene Kleider gesteckt. Dadurch wüsste er auch nicht genau welches mein wirkliches Kleid war.

Nun saßen wir also alle in Alice riesigem Zimmer und warteten darauf, dass sie die weiße Kleiderhülle endlich entfernte.

Aber nein, Alice ist natürlich Alice und macht es wieder spannend.

"Und ihr wollt das Kleid also wirklich sehen?", fragte sie, um uns zu necken.

Das war mittlerweile ungefähr schon das zehnte Mal.

"Ja, verdammt. Jetzt zeig es uns endlich!", rief Carmen, die wie wir anderen mit der Geduld am Ende war.

"Ist ja gut. Kein Grund gleich so gereizt zu sein.", erwiderte diese.

Und dann nahm sie die Kleiderhülle ab.

Und hervor kam das schönste Kleid, das ich bisher gesehen hatte.

Es war natürlich weiß. Das Oberteil war eng geschnitten und hatte einen V-Ausschnitt. Es hatte Träger wobei an einem eine Blume befestigt war. Der Rock wurde nach unten hin immer weiter und wurde mit einer Lage Tüll, die an ihm befestigt und mit Blumen bestickt war, geschmückt.

Wir schnappten alle unnötigerweise nach Luft, da dieses Kleid wirklich atemberaubend war.

"Gefällt's dir?", fragte mich Alice.

"Natürlich. Es ist einfach wunderschön. Haargenau das Richtige für mich. Danke.", antwortete ich, sprang dann auf und fiel ihr um den Hals.

Sie kicherte und sagte dann:

"Das freut mich. Probier es mal an."

Ich nickte eifrig, schnappte mir das Kleid und verschwand dann in ihrem Badezimmer.

Zu meinem Glück passte es wie angegossen.

"Seid ihr bereit?", fragte ich.

"Ja!", riefen alle.

Dann trat ich aus dem Badezimmer.

Die anderen schnappten erneut nach Luft, während Alice mich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln musterte.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus, Bella.", sagte Esme und die anderen nickten begeistert.

Ich fühlte mich auch umwerfend.

Das war das perfekte Kleid, um Edward mein Jawort zu geben.

"Und das ist noch nicht alles.", begann Alice plötzlich.

Ich sah sie irritiert an.

Was meinte sie denn damit?

Alice grinste als sie die Frage auf meinem Gesicht sah.

Dann verschwand sie noch einmal kurz in ihrem begehbarem Kleiderschrank und trat dann etwas hinter ihren Rücken haltend wieder heraus.

Ohoh...

Ich ahnte nicht Gutes.

"Das wird sie unten drunter tragen."

O nein. Das würde sie jetzt nicht wirklich machen, oder?

"Tada"

Dann zeigte sie es allen.

Und ich wünschte mir es würde sich ein Loch unter mir auftun und mich verschlingen.

Wäre ich noch ein Mensch gewesen, wäre ich jetzt so rot wie eine Tomate oder sogar vor Scham in Ohnmacht gefallen.

"Uuuuh, sexy.", sagte Carmen mit einem verschlagenem Grinsen.

"O ja. Das wird Edward garantiert gefallen.", kommentierte Rosalie.

Alice hielt einen schwarzen Hauch von Nichts bestehend aus String, BH und Strapsen hoch. Alles aus Spitze oder durchsichtig.

Ich beäugte das eher skeptisch.

Es war eigentlich nicht so wirklich mein Stil, aber wenn es Edward gefallen würde...

"Du wirst ihn damit verrückt machen.", meinte Esme, die meinen Gesichtsausdruck anscheinend richtig gedeutet hatte.

Das war jetzt dann aber wirklkich genug.

Meine Unterwäsche ging nur mich etwas an. Höchstens vielleicht noch Edward...

"Es reicht jetzt Alice.", sagte ich bestimmt.

"Okay.", erwiderte sie nur, da sie diesen Tonfall von mir nur allzu gut kannte.

Ich zog mich um und anschließend legte Alice alles wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz.

"Kommt, wir schauen mal, was unsere Männer so anstellen.", meinte sie dann.

Die Herren der Schöpfung saßen noch genauso da, wie wir sie zurückgelassen hatten.

Ihre Augen klebten am Fernsehbildschirm und sie schienen uns gar nicht zu bemerken.

Alice räusperte sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren, was ihr eindeutig missfiel.

"Ähem.", machte sie noch lauter.

Auch das half nichts.

Und das war dann einer dieser Momente in denen Alice ihr Geduld verliert.

"Hallo!", schrie sie sie jetzt an.

Alle drehten sich erschreckt zu uns um.

"Mann, Alice. Schrei doch nicht immer so.", mozte Emmett.

Das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen, denn schon wurde er von ihr durchs Haus gejagt.

Wir anderen nahmen in der Zwischenzeit im Wohnzimmer Platz.

Edward legte seinen Arm um mich und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Ich habe dich vermist.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und erwiderte sarkastisch:"Aber natürlich."

Er sah mich überrascht an und sagte dann:"Natürlich habe ich dich vermisst. Wie kannst du etwas Anderes denken?"

Ich quittierte das lediglich mit einem erneuten Augenrollen.

Dann stießen auch Emmett und Alice zu uns.

Eine Weile redeten wir über Dies und Das, bis Eleazer sich dann mit einem ernsten Thema an uns wandte, was wir die letzte Woche komplett vernachlässigt hatten.

"Was wäre eine gerechte Strafe für Tanya?"

Sofort wurden wir alle wieder Ernst.

Das war wirklich eine sehr gute Frage.

"Wir könnten sie grausam in Stücke reißen, wobei wir dafür sorgen, dass es richtig wehtut. Dann verbrennen wir sie. So wird sie soetwas garantiert nie wieder machen.", schlug Edward vor, wobei Wut in seiner Stimme mitklang.

Wir sahen ihn geschockt an.

Ich stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und mahnte ihn dann:"Benimm dich, Edward."

Emmett hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen und meinte dann:"Keine schlechte Idee, Bruder. Aber ich finde das geht zu schnell. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihr den Kopf abreißen und damit Fußball spielen, während sie ihn sucht."

Jetzt sahen wir wirklich geschockt aus, während Edward Emmett angrinste und sagte:"Gefällt mir."

"Sagt mal seid ihr vollkommen gestört?"; meinte Alice wie aus allen Wolken gefallen.

Ich konnte sie nur allzu gut verstehen.

Natürlich war ich wütend auf Tanya, aber nicht so, dass ich sie umbringen wollte. Genauso wenig wie foltern.

Dann kam mir die Idee...

Ein bisschen quälen könnten wir sie schon.

"Das ist ein super Einfall, Bella! Das wird perfekt funktionieren.", meinte Alice lachend.

Natürlich hatte sie meinen Plan vorrausgesehen.

Die anderen schauten verwirrt zwischen uns beiden hin und her.

"Na los, erzähl's ihnen!", sagte sie immer noch lachend.

"Also wir machen das so. Wir laden Tanya ein zurückzukommen und dann..."

Alle nickten begeistert.

Dann hatten wir also einen Plan.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Hier der Link zum Kleid: www.cinderella-brautmode.de/92.0.html

Bitte reviewt!


	19. Chapter 19

Tanyas Sicht:  
Mir war schon von Anfang an klar, dass sie mich wieder zurückholen würden. Jedem ist doch wohl bewusst, dass ohne mich nichts geht.

Mir war es sowieso ein Rätsel, wieso sie sich wegen dieses aufgeblasenen Flittchens so angestellt haben. Sie war doch gar nicht gut genug für Edward. Niemand war gut genug für ihn außer mir selbst. Schließlich war ich die wohl hübscheste Vampirin, die es gibt. Rosalie sah ja nicht schlecht aus aber gegen mich kam sie eindeutig nicht an.

Wahrscheinlich war es aus zwischen Edward und dieser Tussi. Deswegen wollte er mich bestimmt wieder bei sich haben.

Ich wusste nicht, was er überhaupt jemals an der gefunden hatte. Sie war im Gegensatz zu mir einfach nur hässlich. Und wie die sich erst benommen hat. Wie die letzte Oberzicke.

Aber naja, ist jetzt ja auch egal.

Ich rannte nun schon eine ganze Weile. Schließlich musste ich von Alaska nach Ithaca. Das dauerte selbst bei einem Vampir etwas länger.

Zum Glück hatte ich schon über die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt.

Nun würde es nur noch ungefähr vier Stunden dauern und ich wäre wieder bei den Anderen. Doch vor Allem bei meinem Eddie.

Vier Stunden, drei Minuten und zwei Sekunden später:

Endlich war ich angekommen. Natürlich musste es anfangen zu regnen. Jetzt war ich vollkommen durchnässt. Ich sah bestimmt aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Der schönste den es auf der Welt gab versteht sich natürlich.

Ich klopfte an der Tür und keine drei Sekunden später wurde ich auch schon von Alice begrüßt.

"Hallo, Tanya. Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist.", meinte sie euphorisch. Das machte mir irgendwie Angst.

Aber naja, das war nunmal Alice.

"Komm doch rein.", fügte sie hinzu und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort warteten alle auf mich und begrüßten mich mehr oder weniger freundlich.

Zu meiner Freude standen Edward und diese Frau, die alle gegen mich aufgehetzt hatte, weit auseinander und würdigten sich keines Blickes. Anscheinend hatte ich Recht mit meiner Annahme, dass es aus zwischen den Beiden ist. War ja auch zu erwarten.

"Tanya, du hattest bestimmt eine anstrengende Reise hinter dir. Am besten gehst du erst einmal hoch und machst dich frisch.", sagte Carlisle.

Wieso frisch machen? Stinke ich etwa? Quatsch, Vampire können gar nicht stinken. Und wenn es einen gäbe, der das könnte, wäre das sowieso diese Bella.

"Das ist sehr freundlich. Ich nehme das Angebot gerne an.", antwortete ich und setze ein falsches, aber immer noch hinreißendes Lächeln auf.

Dann machte ich mich graziös auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Auf der Treppe merkte ich, dass Alice mir folgte.

Diese Klette! Immer musste sie einem auf die Nerven gehen!

"Alice, ich kann mich auch alleine fertig machen.", sagte ich gespielt höflich.

"Natürlich kannst du das. Ich wollte dir lediglich dein Kleid für heute Abend ins Bad legen. Du hast nämlich eine Verabredung mit einem äußerst atraktiven Mann. Und da willst du schließlich gut aussehen.", meinte sie grinsend.

So eine eingebildete Kuh! Ich sah immer gut aus. Mehr als gut sogar.

Aber Moment mal. Hatte sie gerade gesagt, dass ich eine Verabredung mit einem äußerst gutaussehenden Mann hätte. War ja wohl klar, dass es Edward sein würde. Er hatte diese Tussi also wirklich abserviert. Gut. Sehr gut sogar.

"Geh du doch schon mal vor. Ich lege dir die Sachen dann ins Bad.", sagte Alice noch und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Jetzt würde ich erstmal duschen.

Bellas Sicht:

Wir hörten die Dusche angehen und schon war ich in Edwards Armen und wurde von ihm in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt.

Unsere Familie und Gäste waren uns dabei so ziemlich egal.

Für unseren Plan durften wir uns nämlich nicht in Tanyas Gegenwart berühren.

Wir küssten uns wild, bis wir schließlich ein Räuspern vernahmen.

Widerwillig lösten wir uns voneinander und wandten uns an die Anderen, die allesamt ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatten.

"Hat sie uns alles geglaubt, Edward?", fragte Carlisle.

"Ja. Sie glaubt, dass Bella und ich uns getrennt und wir heute Abend eine Verabredung hätten. Zwei vollkommen absurde Gedanken. Aber es läuft alles nach Plan bisher.", antwortete mein Verlobter.

Das wird heute noch ein sehr lustiger Abend werden...

Tanyas Sicht:

Ich stieg fröhlich vor mich hin summend aus der Dusche und sah dann auch gleich das Kleid.

Es war rot, hatte Ausschneidungen bis zu Bauchnabel herunter und an den Seiten. Die Beine wurden an den Seiten nicht vom Stoff bedeckt.

Alles in Allem war es sehr freizügig.

Meine blasse Haut würde darin bestimmt sehr gut zu Geltung kommen.

Dieser kleine Quälgeist hatte tatsächlich haargenau meinen Geschmack getroffen.

Ich zog schnell das Kleid an.

Zu schade, dass es hier keinen Spiegel gab.

Aber naja, ich sah ja immer umwerfend aus und dieses Kleid würde sicherlich noch mehr dazu beitragen.

Ich verließ das Badezimmer und schritt anmutig zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo alle versammelt waren.

"Ich bin fertig.", flötete ich und ließ meine Stimme dabei extra verführerisch klingen.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung waren sie nicht überwältigt von meinem Erscheinungsbild.

Nein, sie fingen an schallend zu lachen.

Alice sah meinen fragenden Blick und reichte mir einen großen Spiegel.

Ich blickte mich an und schrie.

Bellas Sicht:

Während Tanya vollkommen entsetzt war und immer wieder anfing zu schreien, bekamen wir uns kaum mehr vor Lachen ein.

Sie sah aber auch zu komisch aus:

Ihre Haare waren lila und ihr Körper war braun.

Jaja, Alice hatte richtig viel Spaß die Farben auszusuchen und in das Shampoo zu mischen. Und noch viel spaßiger war es ja, dass sie vermutlich erst in einem Monat abgewaschen sein würden.

Das rote Kleid, durch das man ihre dunkelbraune Körperfarbe nur allzu gut sehen konnte, machte ihr Aussehen perfekt.

Mittlerwele hatte sie damit aufgehört zu schreien. Stattdessen durchbohrte sie mich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.

Ich hielt ihrem Blick stand und sagte:"Na, Tanya. Bist du wohl im Sonnenstudio eingeschlafen?"

Darauf lachten die Amnderen nur noch mehr.

Tanya sah mich noch hasserfüllter an.

"Und noch etwas. Er gehört mir.", meinte ich.

Dann ging ich zu Edward und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich wie noch nie, wobei ich mein Bein um seine Hüfte schlang.

Als ich mich löste, sah sie noch viel wütender aus und sagte dann schließlich:

"Wenn ihr genug Spaß mit mir hattet, kann ich ja jetzt wieder gehen."

"Das wäre aber sehr schade, Tanya. Deine Verabredung, die in genau einer Minute und einunddreißig Sekunden vor der Tür stehen wird, wäre bestimmt sehr enttäuscht.", sagte Alice kichernd.

Tanya starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

"Ach ja. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ihr in den angesagtesten und meist besuchtesten Club der Stadt gehen werdet?", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Dann vernahmen wir auch schon das Klopfen, woraufhin Alice die Tür öffnete.

Und wer spazierte herein?

Natürlich niemand Geringeres als Dave.

Der Mann, der von mir umgebracht werden sollte.

Doch dieses Mal wusste ich natürlich Bescheid und hatte sofort die Luft angehalten, damit es einfacher sein würde.

Als er Tanya sah, riss er seine Augen auf und stammelte:"Wie siehst du denn aus?", woraufhin wir erneut kicherten.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ich finde ich sehe absolut umwerfend aus. Findest du etwa nicht?", meinte sie hochnäsig.

"Mit umwerfend hat sie Recht. Jeder, der sie sieht, fällt vor Schreck in Ohnmacht.", sagte Emmett leise und in Vampirgeschwindigkeit, damit nur wir ihn verstehen konnten.

Tanya warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, warf ihre lilafarbenen Haare zurück und fragte Dave ungeduldig:"Wollen wir dann gehen?"

Er konnte nur schwach nicken, da er immer noch zu 'überwäligt' ihrer wahrhaft 'atemberaubender' Erscheinung war.

Dann gingen die Beiden.

Kaum waren sie verschwunden, brachen wir erneut in Gelächter aus.

Das würde ihr eine Lehre sein.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Danke für die Reviews. Hab mich gefreut.

Bitte reviewt!


	20. Chapter 20

Mitten in der Nacht fanden sich drei Personen zusammen. Drei Personen wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten und trotzdem hatten sie sich zusammengetan, um ihren Feind aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Alle hatten unterschiedliche Beweggründe und doch das gleiche Ziel.

"Es wird Zeit, dass wir dieses Miststück endlich aus dem Weg schaffen.", zischte eine Stimme bedrohlich.

"Da hast du Recht. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann haben wir es geschafft. Unser Plan wird aufgehen.", plichtete eine andere bei.

"Sie sollte schon längst tot sein. Das wäre ihr Schicksal gewesen. Sie sollte leiden, so wie wir das getan haben", meinte die erste wutentbrannt.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling. Bald werden wir unsere Rache haben. Nicht mehr lange.", meinte die dritte beruhigend.

Bellas Sicht:

Unsere Lektion schien bei Tanya gewirkt zu haben. Natürlich war sie auf alle wütend und konnte mich immer noch nicht leiden, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, doch trotzdem hatte sie nichts mehr versucht, um Edward und mich auseinander zu bringen, und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr.

Vielleicht hatte sie es endlich eingesehen, dass Edward ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Laurent war trotz anfänglicher Bedenken ein wirklicher Freund für mich geworden. Wir unterhielten uns viel und gingen manchmal zusammen jagen.

Die Denali waren für mich wie eine zweite Familie geworden. Mit Ausnahme von Tanya natürlich.

Carmen half Alice meistens bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, die mittlerweile schon fast abgeschlossen waren. Wir saßen in letzter Zeit sehr oft zusammen und planten, weswegen Edward sich schon beschwert hatte, ich würde ihn vernachlässigen.

Doch heute hatte ich ihm versprochen, dass wir den Tag zusammen verbringen.

Die Sonne schien und unsere Familie, sowie der Denali-Clan, waren zu einem weit abgelegenen See aufgebrochen, während Edward und ich zu Hause blieben.

"Ich liebe dich.", seufzte ich glücklich, während ich mich an Edwards Brust schmiegte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Bella.", meinte er und gab mir einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Minutenlang standen wir einfach nur da und hielten uns die Nähe des anderen genießend in den Armen.

"Komm, ich möchte dir etwas vorspielen.", meinte er dann schließlich und zog mich mit sich zu seinem Flügel.

Er platzierte mich neben sich auf der Bank und begann dann zu spielen.

Ich hatte ihn diese Melodie noch nie spielen gehört. Es war eine ganz sanfte, die einfach nur liebevoll klang. Hin und wieder wurde sie dann mal wehmütiger und manchmal klang sie auch schmerzerfüllt. Insgesamt war diese Melodie genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch schöner als mein Wiegenlied.

"Gefällt's dir?", fragte er mich.

"Wie könnte sie mir nicht gefallen? Sie ist wunderschön.", seufzte ich.

"Das ist gut, denn du hast mich erneut inspiriert und dieses Stück ist dabei herausgekommen. Jetzt, wo du nicht mehr schlafen musst, ist dein Wiegenlied nicht mehr ganz so passend und da dachte ich du brauchst ein neues Lied, was zu deinem Dasein als Vampir besser passt.",sagte er und bei dem letzten Satz klang seine Stimme wehmütig.

Er war also immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass ich eine von ihnen war.

Ich wusste zwar, dass es für ihn nicht einfach war, aber dennoch machte mich das sehr traurig.

"Habe ich mich denn so verändert?", fragte ich niedergeschlagen.

Er sah mich schmerzerfüllt an.

"Ja, du hast dich sehr verändert. Es war nicht ganz einfach mit der Tatsache zurecht zukommen, dass du nun genauso verdamt bist wie ich und nicht mehr das unschuldige Mädchen, in das ich mich verliebt hatte."

Jetzt wurde ich wütend.

Nicht ganz einfach? Für ihn? Dachte er etwa, für mich sei es leicht gewesen?

Verdammt? Nicht mehr unschuldig? Nicht mehr diejenige, in die er sich verliebt hatte?

Jetzt hatte ich also endlich Gewissheit über seine Gefühle.

Er liebte mich nicht mehr.

Er war nur mit mir zusammen, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Hatte ich diese Vorahnung nicht schon immer gehabt?

Warum tat es dann jetzt so weh, als sie mir bestätigt wurde?

Warum fühlte sich mein totes Herz so an, als wäre es auseinander gerissen worden?

Der ganze Schmerz von damals, als er mich verlassen hatte, kam erneut über mich. Er hielt mich gefangen und plötzlich spürte ich das Loch in meiner Brust wieder.

Doch ich würde keine Schwäche zeigen.

Nicht vor ihm.

Dem Mann, der mich immer und immer wieder belogen hat.

Edward sah mich mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Ja, so war das, wenn man seine eigenen Lügen verriet.

Ich setzte alles daran ihn den Schmerz nicht sehen und meine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.

"Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja auch gehen.", meinte ich kalt.

"Aber Bella. Ich-"

Doch ich wollte mir seine Lügen nicht mehr länger anhören.

Ich sprang auf und rannte ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit in den Wald.

Er versuchte mir zu folgen, doch selbst, wenn er noch so schnell war, konnte er es, wenn ich es darauf anlegte, nicht mit meiner Geschwindigkeit als Neugeborene aufnehmen. Diese wurde von dem Wunsch so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen nur noch gesteigert.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange es genau war, bis ich ihn endlich komplett abgehängt hatte. Doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte ich das endlich geschafft.

Ich ließ meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, als ich mich an einen Baum sinken ließ und schluchzte.

Wie oft hatte ich das in letzter Zeit schon getan?

Bestimmt dutzende Male.

Und was war der Grund dafür?

Edward.

Immer und immer wieder hatte er mich dazu gebracht.

Und ich hatte es mit mir machen lassen.

Und warum?

Weil ich ihn liebte.

Bedingunslos und unwiderruflich.

Daran würde sich auch niemals in meinem ganzen Dasein etwas ändern.

Doch er empfand nicht dasselbe für mich.

Jede seiner Liebesbeteuerungen war eine Lüge gewesen.

Eine Lüge, auf die ich immer und immer wieder hereingefallen war.

Selbst, als ich es wusste, dass er nicht so für mich empfand, wie ich es für ihn tat, hatte ich mich überzeugen lassen. Belügen lassen.

Dabei war es doch so offensichtlich, dass mich so ein perfektes Geschöpf niemals lieben könnte.

Aber ich hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen.

Ich war einfach naiv gewesen.

Naiv gewesen zu glauben wir würden für immer zusammen sein. Dass Nichts und Niemand uns auseinander bringen könnte.

Doch ich hatte mich geirrt.

Wir konnten auseinandergebracht werden und waren es nun auch.

Von ihm selbst.

Nun lag ich erneut zerstört auf dem Waldboden. Wie damals, als er mich verlassen hatte.

Mein Herz war wieder in Stücke gerissen worden und das Loch in meiner Brust schien immer größer zu werden.

Doch dieses Mal machte ich mir nicht die Mühe mich zusammenhalten zu wollen.

Für wen auch?

Es würde Niemanden mehr stören, wenn ich mich meinem Unglück hingab.

Also gab ich es auf stark sein zu wollen und ließ mich von den Wogen des Schmerzes in Besitz nehmen.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ihr könnt ja schon mal spekulieren, wer diese Personen waren.

Bitte reviewt!


	21. Chapter 21

Bellas Sicht:

Es war mittlerweile schon Abend geworden und ich weinte noch immer.

Aber war das nicht verständlich?

Selbst, wenn ich auf ihn hereingefallen war, war er meine große, einzig wahre Liebe.

Durfte ich denn dann nicht um ihn trauern?

War mein Verhalten dumm?

Schließlich hatte er mich belogen.

Sollte ich wütend auf ihn sein?

Sollte ich ihn hassen?

Mich an ihm rächen wollen?

Wenn ja, warum verspürte ich keine solchen Gefühle?

Wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihm immer noch verfallen war. Weil ich ihm gehörte. Weil ich ihm gehören **wollte**.

Ich würde niemals aufhören ihn zu lieben. Ich würde niemals aufhören ihn lieben zu wollen.

Ich fühlte mich wie zerrissen.

Denn ein Teil von mir wollte zu ihm zurückgehen, sich in den Arm nehmen und küssen lassen. Hören, dass er mich doch liebte. Auch wenn das alles nur Lügen waren.

Doch der andere Teil wollte es endlich akzeptieren, dass er mich nicht so liebte wie ich ihn. Oder zumindest nicht mehr.

Die Anderen waren bestimmt schon zurück.

Würden sie mich suchen oder war ich ihnen egal?

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Rascheln hinter mir.

"Bella?", fragte eine Männerstimme.

Wie kam es, dass ich ihn trotz meiner Vampirinstinkte nich bemerkt hatte? Ihn weder gehört, noch gerochen hatte?

Wahrscheinlich, weil ich einfach nur meinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte.

Doch was war, wenn es ein Feind war?

Ich hörte ihn immer näher kommen und brachte mich in Angriffsstellung.

Dann trat eine Gestalt aus den Büschen hervor.

Meiner Kehle entwich ein Knurren, doch dann erkannte ich, dass es nur Laurent war.

Sofort entspannte ich mich.

"Bella, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er besorgt.

"Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst bei den Anderen?", versuchte ich von seiner Frage abzulenken.

"Die Anderen sind schon zurückgegangen. Ich wollte noch jagen gehen. Du weißt ja, dass mir eure Lebensweise noch sehr schwerfällt.", antwortete er mir.

Ich nickte verständnisvoll.

Ja, Laurent hatte oft mit mir darüber geredet. Überhaupt hatte er mir viele Dinge anvertraut, über die er nicht mit Anderen reden wollte.

Er war ein toller Freund für mich.

Ich vertraute ihm. Wahrscheinlich mehr als irgendjemanden sonst im Moment.

"Aber was tust du hier? Ich dachte, Edward und du wolltet euch einen schönen Tag machen. Warum bist du nicht bei ihm?"

Bei Edwards Namen nahmen meine Gefühle erneut die Überhand und ich begann wieder hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Schon wurde mir von zwei starken Armen Halt gegeben.

Es waren nicht Edwards Arme und doch fühlte ich mich sicher und geborgen in ihnen.

Laurent war mein wahrscheinlich bester Freund und es tat gut jemanden zu haben, dem man sein Herz ausschüten konnte.

"Er...er...er hat ge..gesagt, dass er mich ...nicht mehr...lie...liebt.", brachte ich mit großer Anstrengung unter meinen Schluchzern heraus.

Laurent strich mir beruhigend übers Haar.

"Hat er das wirklich gesagt oder hast du das nur so interpretiert?", fragte er sanft.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich ihm antworten konnte.

"Er hat gemeint, ich wäre nicht mehr die, in die er sich veriebt hat.", antwortete ich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Siehst du. Er hat nicht gesagt, dass er dich nicht mehr liebt. Er meinte, dass du dich verändert hast und nicht mehr dieselbe wie früher bist."

"Aber das kommt doch aufs Gleiche heraus.", schluchzte ich.

"Findest du? Lass uns zurückgehen! Dann kannst du mit ihm reden. Vielleicht klärt sich ja Alles auf.", schlug er vor.

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, aber du kannst zurückgehen, wenn du magst. Ich bin jetzt nicht stark genug dafür. Wenn ich es überhaupt mache, brauch ich noch etwas Zeit. Vielleicht morgen. Könntest du mir den Gefallen tun und Edward das hier von mir geben, wenn du zurückkehrst?", antwortete ich dann.

Doch als ich den Ring von meiner Hand ziehen wollte, hielt er mich auf.

"Nein, Bella. Du solltest ihn behalten. Zumindest solange, bis ihr alles geklärt habt. Vielleicht war das Alles ja nur ein großes Missverständnis und dann würdest du es bereuen. Außerdem bleibe ich bei dir. Denkst du ich lasse dich in so einem Zustand alleine? Ich kenne ein Plätzchen nicht weit von hier. Dort können wir hingehen und warten, bis du bereit bist."

Sein Vorschlag gefiel mir.

Mit einem Nicken stimmte ich ihm zu.

Er lächelte mich an und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen.

Dann begann er zu rennen.

Nicht sehr weit von hier?

Das sollte wohl ein Witz sein!

Wir waren bestimmt fünf Stunden unterwegs. Und das mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit!

Doch dann hielt er endlich an.

Vor uns stand ein kleines Häuschen, das von Efeu umwuchert war.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber bei seinem Anblick lief es mir kalt den Rücken herunter.

Wenn ich noch ein Mensch gewesen wäre, würde mein Herz wahrscheinlich rasen. Der Ort hier machte mir Angst.

Eine Frage schwirrte mir im Kopf herum:

Warum hatte Laurent mich so weit von den Cullen weggeführt, wenn er doch morgen dorthin mit mir zurückkehren wollte?

So angestrengt ich auch überlegte, kam ich zu keiner Lösung.

Also entschloss ich mich dazu ihn einfach zu fragen.

"Laurent, warum sind wir so weit weg von dem Haus der Cullens? Ich dachte wir wollten morgen dorthin zurückgehen?"

Als ich in sein Gesicht sah, zuckte ich vor Schreck und Angst zurück.

Seine Augen hatten einen kalten und sein Gesicht einen höhnischen Ausdruck angenommen.

Das war nicht mehr der Laurent, der mein Freund geworden war.

Nein, das war eher der Laurent, den ich beim Baseballspiel mit den Cullens kennengelernt hatte. Der Laurent, der mit James und Victoria gereist war. Der Laurent, dessen Nahrung die Menschen waren.

"Vielleicht weil ich nicht will, dass uns jemand findet.", meinte er bedrohlich.

Ich war wie erstarrt.

Was hatte er nur vor?

"Hallo, Bella.", meinte eine Stimme, die mir nur allzu bekannt war und mich vor Angst erzittern ließ.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	22. Chapter 22

Bellas Sicht:

"Victoria.", hauchte ich angsterfüllt.

Sie sah mich mit einem bösartigen Lächeln an, während sie gefählich langsam auf mich zukam. Ihre feuerroten Haare wehten im Wind und ihre Bewegungen waren katzenartig wie eh un je.

Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Angst gestorben.

Doch ich war keiner mehr.

Dank ihr.

Seit ich bei den Cullens war, hatte ich keinen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwendet, hatte unser letztes Treffen aus meinem Kopf verbannt. Auch wenn ich es mittlerweile genoss ein Vampir zu sein, war die Erinnerung angsteinflößend. Und ich war schon immer gut darin gewesen unerfreuliche Dinge zu verdrängen.

Doch nun als sie vor mir stand, kam die Erinnerung an damals mit voller Wucht zurück:

_"Tja, meine Kleine! Jetzt weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt seinen Geliebten zu verlieren.", drang es plötzlich vom Fenster.  
Ich sah auf. Meine Albträume waren wahr geworden: Victoria  
Die katzenhafte Victoria mit ihren roten Haaren, vor der ich mich schon so lange gefürchtet hatte._

_" Ich kenne diesen Schmerz selbst nur allzu gut. Aber ich habe meinen Liebsten nur verloren, weil dein Edward ihn getötet hat. Ja, nur deswegen fühle ich diese Trauer. Und wofür?  
Dafür, dass er dich verlässt! Für nichts und wieder nichts!", fauchte sie._

_Doch ich konnte nur mit schwacher Stimme erwidern:" Wenn du hier bist,um mich zu töten, dann spar dir dein Gerede und tu es."  
"Töten, Menschlein? O nein! _

_Wieso sollte ich dir helfen, indem ich dich von deinem Schmerz erlöse? Wenn ich auf ewig leiden muss, sollst du das auch!", zischte sie mich mit bedrohlich zusammengekniffenen Augen an._

Ich spürte die gleich Angst von damals. Und da war die Tatsache, dass ich ein Vampir war, nicht von Bedeutung.

Was wollte sie von mir?

Sie hatte mich doch schon verwandelt und damit zur Ewigkeit verdammt.

Was wollte sie denn noch?

"Erinnerst du dich an damals?", fragte sie.

Ich zuckte zurück und wollte fliehen, doch ich wurde festgehalten.

Ich sah auf und erkannte, dass Laurent derjenige war, der das tat.

Er hatte mich verraten.

Ich hatte ihm vertraut und er hatte mich in eine Falle gelockt.

Ich hatte gedacht er wäre mein Freund.

"Warum?", fragte ich ihn mit heiserer und zittriger Stimme.

Er hatte ein grausames Lächeln auf den Lippen und meinte lediglich:"Darum."

Victoria fing an zu lachen.

Dieses Geräusch jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

"Alles zu seiner Zeit. Du wirst alles noch früher oder später erfahren.", meinte sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Was willst du von mir, Victoria?", stieß ich wütend aus.

Doch sie reagierte auf meinen Tonfall nur mit einem Grinsen.

"Wir haben eine Rechnung offen, Kleines."

"Worauf willst du hinaus?", schnappte ich.

"Also erinnerst du dich doch nicht mehr an damals? Zu schade. Dann werde ich deinem Gedächtnis wohl auf die Sprünge helfen müssen.", meinte sie in einem süßlichen Tonfall, der mich erneut erschauern ließ.

Plötzlich stand sie vor mir und schlug mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Und zwar so fest, dass mein Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde und das Geräusch von aufeinanderprallendem Stein durch den Wald hallte.

Dann hielt sie mich am Kinn fest und zischte:"Ich hatte dich damals verwandelt, damit du auf immer leiden musst. Einzig und Allein das war der Grund, warum ich dich nicht gleich getötet habe. Doch mein Plan ist anscheinend nicht aufgegangen."

"Wieso nicht?"; fragte ich und war gespannt auf ihre Antwort, da ich es wirklich nicht wusste.

"Ganz einfach. Ich sage nur Edward. Du solltest leiden, indem du auf ewig von deinem Liebsten getrennt bist. Doch soweit ich weiß, wollt ihr in kurzer Zeit heiraten. Das ist nicht wirklich das, was ich unter an einem gebrochenen Herzen zu leiden verstehe.", antwortete sie mir.

"Edward und ich haben uns gestritten. Er liebt mich nicht mehr und das bedeutet wohl auch, dass wir nicht heiraten werden. Damit ist dein Plan anscheinend doch aufgegangen. Was willst du also noch von mir?"

Nun hatte sie erneut ihr diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Das mag Alles sein. Dennoch möchte ich sicher gehen, dass mir so ein Fehler nicht nochmal unterläuft. Du könntest ja einen Anderen finden. Und dann wäre mein Plan erneut fehlgeschlagen. Nein, dieses Mal wirst du nicht lebend davon kommen.", meinte sie.

Einen Anderen als Edward?

Niemals!

"Es wird nie einen Anderen für mich geben als ihn!", rief ich.

"Das sagst du jetzt. Doch was wäre wenn doch? Egal was du sagst, es wird dir nichts helfen. Wir werden deiner Existenz ein Ende bereiten.", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

"Edward und seiner Familie werden mich retten. Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen.", meinte ich überzeugt.

Doch in meinem Inneren war ich das ganz und gar nicht.

Würde er mich retten, auch wenn er mich nicht mehr liebte?

War ich ihm so egal, dass ihn meinen Tod nicht interessieren würde?

Doch warum hätte er mich dann heiraten wollen?

Nein, ich war ihm und seiner Familie bestimmt nicht komplett gleichgültig. Genauso wenig wie dem Denali-Clan.

Sie würden mich retten. Dessen war ich mir ganz sicher.

"Glaub mir. Das wird er nicht tun.", meinte eine dritte Stimme hinter mir.

Ich fuhr herum und erstarrte.

Vor mir stand Tanya und lächelte mich bösartig an.

"Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?", giftete ich.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und verwandlte sich in eine Fratze, die Hass und reine Bösartikeit zeigte.

"Weil wir nun ein Paar sind."

Ich dachte ich bin heute nicht ganz so gemein und sage (oder schreibe, je nach dem wie man's sieht) euch, wer die dritte Person ist.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	23. Chapter 23

Bellas Sicht:

Diese Worte hallten in meinem Kopf immer wieder, wie ein Echo, dass die ganze Zeit schrie, um mich zu vernichten:"Weil wir jetzt ein Paar sind. Weil wir jetzt ein Paar sind. Weil wir jetzt ein Paar sind."

Alles in meinem Körper fühlte sich taub an. Das Einzige, was ich spürte waren die Wogen unendlichen Schmerzes.

"Weil wir jetzt ein Paar sind. Weil wir jetzt ein Paar sind..."

Alle Kraft schien aus meinem Körper gewichen zu sein. Ich fühlte mich entsetzlich hilflos, als ich mich auf die Knie sinken ließ.

"Nein.", flüsterte ich am Boden zerstört.

Tanya lachte nur grausam.

"O doch. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, er hätte dich auch nur einen Moment lang geliebt?"

Ich konnte nicht antworten.

Hatte ich das?

Ich hatte immer gedacht die Antwort wäre nein. Dass ich ihm nie wirklich geglaubt hatte er würde mich lieben.

Als ich ein Mensch war schon gar nicht.

Doch als ich dann ein Vampir war, hatte ich das geglaubt.

Doch er hatte es mir doch heute klar genug gemacht, dass dem nicht so sei.

Ich hatte versucht es zu akzeptieren.

Hatte es verstanden.

Warum tat es dann jetzt so weh?

Warum fühlte es sich so an, als würde mein Herz verbrennen?

Hatte ich etwa doch noch die Hoffnung gehbt, dass es alles nur ein Missverständnis war?

Anscheinend.

"Antworte mir gefälligst!", herrschte Tanya mich an.

Doch ich konnte nicht reagieren.

Ich spürte, dass etwas fest an meine Wange prallte.

Sie hatte mich geschlagen.

Dennoch spürte ich es nicht, da alles von diesem zerstörerischen Schmerz in mir übertüncht wurde.

Es schien sie rasend zu machen, dass ich nichts erwiderte, denn ich fühlte erneut enormen Druck in meinem Gesicht und hörte ein Geräusch, das klang als hätte man ein Stück Stein abgebrochen.

Dieses Mal spürte ich einen dumpfen Schmerz, der normalerweise höllisch stark gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht bereits solche Qualen erleitten hätte.

Ich wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt, die von dem Leid sprachen, das mich erfüllte.

Was hatte ich getan, dass ich so etwas verdiente?

"Warum?", flüsterte ich mit schwacher Stimme.

Tanya lachte höhnisch.

"Er mag dich geliebt haben, als du ein schwacher Mensch warst, Doch diese Liebe scheint nicht sonderlich stark gewesen zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass er kurz nachdem er dich verlassen hatte, sich von mir trösten ließ. Er hat sich in mich verliebt. Wir waren unendlich glücklich. Doch dann kamst du."

Meine Schluchzer wurden immer lauter.

So war das also gewesen.

Ich war ihm gut genug für ein paar Monate gewesen. Wie ein Spielzeug, das am Weihnachtsabend interessant war und den nächsten Tag achtlos in die Ecke geworfen wird.

"Er empfand Mitleid für dich, wie du da so vor ihm gestanden hast. Hilflos, verdreckt und hässlich. Deshalb hat er dir erklärt, er würde dich noch lieben. Dabei wollten wir den nächsten Tag zusammenziehen. Er war nur nochmal bei seiner Familie, um sich zu verabschieden. Doch du kennst ihn ja. Weißt wie selbstlos er ist. Er hatte Schuldgefühle deinetwegen. Nur deshalb tat er so, als würde er dich noch lieben. Als wärst du seine Gefährtin. Doch abends-du warst wahrscheinlich abgelenkt- hat er mich angerufen und die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Hat ins Telefon geweint und tausende Male um Entschuldigung gefleht, weil er mit dir zusammensein musste. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse das nicht tun. Er könnte mit mir zusammensein ohne deinetwegen Schuld zu empfinden. Doch er wollte ja nicht auf mich hören."

Alle in mir schrie danach ihr nicht zu glauben, doch sie hatte Recht. Das klang haargenau wie Edward. Er dachte immer nur an alle Anderen und nie an sich. Außerdem war ich an dem Tag wirklich abgelenkt worden. Von Alice, als sie mich zurecht machte für Edward und meine Verabredung.

Wie falsch das jetzt alles klang. Es war alles nur ein abgekartertes Spiel gewesen. 'Wie quäle ich Bella am besten.'

Sogar meine angeblich beste Freundin hatte mitgemacht.

Ich fühlte mich verraten.

Doch ich konnte nicht auf sie wütend sein. Geschweige denn sie hassen.

Das hatte ich noch nie gekonnt.

Noch nicht mal als sie mich verlassen hatten. Und nun war ich immer noch nicht dazu fertig.

Das war krank.

Nein, ich war krank.

Kein Wunder, dass Edward mir nur etwas vorgemacht hatte.

Ich verdiente seine Liebe nicht. Verdiente ihn nicht.

Ich bestand Einzig und Allein noch aus Schmerz. Er fraß mich auf und es gab kein Entrinnen.

Plötzlich wurde mein Kinn angehoben und ich blickte Tanya direkt in die Augen.

Sie waren voller Hass, Bösartigkeit und Wut. Doch es war auch ein Funken Zufriedenheit darin zu sehen.

"Doch nun wirst du uns nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Du wirst endgültig vernichtet werden. Und das heute noch. Dann können Edward und ich endlich ungestört zusammensein. Du wirst uns nicht mehr im Wege stehen.", sagte sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

Plötzlich meldete sich ein Funken Überlebensinstinkt in mir.

Doch das lag nicht daran, dass ich noch weiter existieren wollte.

Nein, es war nur die Tatsache, dass ich Edward noch einmal sehen wollte, bevor ich starb.

"Er würde das nicht wollen.", log ich.

Sie lachte höhnisch.

"Nicht? Warum hat er mir dann gesagt, dass er dich hassen würde?", meinte sie.

Ich sah sie erschreckt an.

Von nicht lieben war die Rede gewesen. Aber von hassen?

"Wann?", flüsterte ich.

"Als ihr mir diesen dummen Streich gespielt hat. Vor dir hat er so getan, als würde ich es verdienen, aber zu mir hat er etwas ganz Anderes gesagt. Er meinte, dass du ein fürchterliches Monster geworden seist und nichts mehr von der alten Bella übrig geblieben sei. Dann hatte er mich in den Arm genommen und geküsst. So war das, meine liebe Bella. Er liebt mich und nicht dich. Er hasst dich und nicht mich. Nur damit wir das ein für alle Mal geklärt haben.", war ihre Antwort.

"Wenn sie es uns nicht glaubt, können wir es ihr ja beweisen.", meldete sich Victoria auf einmal zu Wort.

Tanya und Laurent schauten sie interessiert an.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir ihr drei Tage Zeit lassen, bis wir sie ins Jenseits befördern? Dann wird sie sehen, dass Niemand ihr zur Rettung eilt. Außerdem werden wir in der Zeit bestimmt sehr viel Spaß mit ihr haben.", fuhr sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen fort.

"Eine sehr gute Idee.", pflichtete Tanya mir bei.

Dann wurde ich von Laurent gepackt und ins Haus geschleift.

"Drei Tage.", wiederholte Victoria nochmals.

Hallo Leute! Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten.

Bitte reviewt!


	24. Chapter 24

Bellas Sicht:

Die Drei hielten mich im Keller gefangen.

Oft wurde ich von Ihnen geschlagen. Meistens von Victoria oder Tanya. Laurent hielt sich damit zurück und tat es eigentlich nur, wenn Victoria es ihm sagte.

Doch die Schmerzen, die sie mir zufügten, waren nicht anähernd so schlimm, wie die, die in meinem Herz herrschten.

Mir war jeder Grund zum Leben genommen worden.

Jeglicher Sinn.

Die Qualen deswegen nahmen Alles in mir ein.

Mein Herz war in viele kleine Stückchen gerissen.

Ich fühlte mich einsam und leer.

Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle für mich.

Es war als wäre ich wieder ein Zombie.

Ich funktionierte, doch lebte nicht.

Und es war mir auch gleichgültig, dass ich sterben würde, denn das war es, was ich wollte.

Ich wollte mit diesen Schmerzen nicht weiterleben müssen.

Eine Existenz zu haben, die nur von der Gewissheit einer unerwiderten Liebe geprägt war, konnte ich nicht bestreiten.

Doch heute war zum Glück der dritte und letzte Tag. Heute Abend würde es endlich vorbei sein und die Schmerzen wären ausgelöscht.

"Warum?", flüsterte ich Laurent zu, der mit Wache halten an der Reihe war.

Er lachte kurz auf.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten dir zur Genüge erklärt, warum wir dich vernichten müssen.", antwortete er höhnisch.

"Das meinte ich nicht. Warum tust du Irina das an?", fragte ich mit schwacher Stimme.

Nicht nur ich war von meiner großen Liebe betrogen worden.

Nein, auch Laurent hatte Irina die ganze Zeit belogen und hintergangen.

Er und Victoria waren ein Paar. Der einzige Grund, warum er beim Denali-Clan war, war von Anfang an gewesen etwas über die Cullens und vor Allem Edward zu erfahren.

Irina kam ihm da nur Recht.

Sie war die perfekte Tarnung gewesen.

Als ich dann aufgetaucht war, hatten sie diesen Plan hier gefasst.

Und durch die Informationen der Denali hatten sie so viel über Alice' Gabe erfahren, dass sie sie austricksen konnten. Sie konnte keine Vision von uns bekommen, weil sie einen Weg gefunden hatten das zu verhindern.

Das hätte alle meine Hoffnungen zu Nichte gemacht, hätte ich den Wunsch zum Weiterleben gehabt.

Doch das war nicht der Fall.

"Bedeutet sie dir denn wirklich gar Nichts? Sind dir ihre Gefühle und ihr Leid wirklich so egal? War sie die gesamte Zeit nur ein Mittel zum Zweck? Findest du es gerecht, die Frau, die dich über Alles liebt und dir Alles geben würde so zu behandeln? Sie würde für dich sterben und du hast nicht Besseres zu tun als sie wegzuwerfen wie eine heiße Kartoffel.", meinte ich mit lebloser Stimme.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Laurent mir schmerzerfüllter Stimme antwortete:

"Irina ist eine wunderbare Frau. Sie ist so liebe- und vertrauensvoll. Außerdem ist sie wunderschön. Ich wollte nie, dass sie meinetwegen leidet. Dass sie überhaupt leidet. Doch das wird sie nun. Aber es war der einzige Weg."

Sein Tonfall wunderte mich. Er klang auf einmal nicht mehr wie der Laurent, der mich verraten hatte oder der, den ich beim Baseball spielen mit den Cullens getroffen hatte.

Aber auch nicht wie der, den ich einmal für meinen besten Freund gehalten hatte.

Nein, es war eine ganz neue Seite an ihm, die ich noch nie erlebt hatte.

"Victoria würde nie das für dich tun, was Irina würde. Sie liebt dich nicht so, wie sie es tut. Victoria nutzt dich doch nur aus.", fuhr ich fort.

"Du meinst so, wie Edward es bei dir getan hat.", erwiderte Laurent mit kalter Stimme.

Das war wie ein Peitschenhieb. Vor Allem, weil er damit Recht hatte.

Ich schwieg. Zum Einen aus Angst, dass er noch eine solche Bemerkung machen würde, die den Schmerz verschlimmern würde und zum Anderen, weil es sowieso keinen Sinn hätte.

Er würde seine Meinung nicht ändern.

Sein Entschluss stand fest.

Auch Laurent sagte Nichts mehr. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Wand, wobei ich meine Augen schloss.

Es wurde Zeit für mich endgültig von dieser Welt Abschied zu nehmen.

Und das bedeutete auch etwas zu tun, was ich viel zu lange aufgeschoben hatte.

Ich musste nach meinen Eltern sehen.

Ich würde zum wahrscheinlich letzten Mal meine Gabe benutzen.

Ich dachte ganz fest an Charlie. An die Fältchen, die sich um seinen Mund bildeten, wenn er lächelte und die ihn so viele Jahre jünger aussehen ließen. An seine Augen, die bei meiner Ankunft so gestrahlt hatten.

Und dann erschienen die Bilder in meinem Kopf.

Charlie war zu Hause und war dabei sich an den Küchentisch zu setzten. Er trug eine Jeans und ein Karohemd. Er sah sehr gepflegt aus. Gepflegter als ich ihn je gesehen hatte. Und glücklich. Plötzlich kam eine Frau aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte kurze, braune Haare. Erst als sie näher zu Charlie kam, sah ich ihr Gesicht und erschrak. Es war meine Mom. Sie ging zu Charlie und umarmte ihn von hinten. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wie geht es dir, Renee?", fragte mein Dad besorgt.

"Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Wie könnte es auch nicht.", erwiderte sie unbeschwert und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Es ist noch nicht mal einen Monat her, seitdem du ihn beim Fremdgehen erwischt, dich getrennt hast und hierher gekommen bist.", antwortete mein Dad.

"Bist du etwa nicht froh, dass ich hier bin?", fragte meine Mom schelmisch.

"Du weißt nicht, wie froh ich bin.", erwiderte er, zog ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie.

Renee lachte glücklich, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Die Beiden wirkten wie frisch verliebte Teenager.

"Ich bin ihm sogar dankbar. Denn nur so habe ich erkannt, was für einen wunderbaren Exmann ich habe.", kicherte sie.

"Du meinst Verlobten.", verbesserte mein Vater freudestrahlend.

Dann küssten sie sich erneut.

"Denkst du, es geht ihr gut?", fragte meine Mom wehmütig.

Charlie seufzte.

"Ich hoffe und wünsche es ihr. Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen. Sie wird ihr Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen und glücklich sein. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", antwortete er dann.

Meine Mom nickte, setzte sich auf Charlies Schoß und kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

Als sie sich dann küssten, begannen die Bilder zu verschwimmen und waren dann schließlich ganz verschwunden.

In mir waren auf einmal noch andere Gefühle als der immer währende Schmerz.

Freude darüber, dass meine Eltern endlich wieder zusammen waren. So wie es sein sollte. Wut darüber, dass Phil Renee betrogen hatte. Und Trauer, dass ich Nichts mehr von dem Liebesglück meiner Eltern hatte.

Als ich klein war, hatte ich mir immmer gewünscht, dass sie wieder zusammen waren. Dass sie sich nicht ständig stritten.

Doch meine Wünsche waren damals nie erhört worden.

Ich war froh, dass sie zusammen waren. Denn so hatten sie Jemanden, der den Schmerz, den sie wegen ihrer verlorenen Tochter verspürten, verstehen konnte. Sie würden niemals mehr allein sein. Und das war gut so.

"Es ist soweit.", meinte Laurent mit rauer Stimme.

Er fasste mich am Arm und begann mich aus dem Haus zu ziehen.

Nun würden sie mein Leben endgültig beenden...

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr.

Bitte reviewt!


	25. Chapter 25

Bellas Sicht:

Ich wusste, dass mir nur noch wenige Minuten blieben. Doch ich verspürte keine Angst. Ich war froh, dass meine Eltern wieder zusammen waren. Damit hatte sich mein Kindheitstraum endlich erfüllt.

Ich wusste zwar, dass mein Ende nahte, aber dennoch wollte ich nicht fliehen.

Wieso auch?

Meine Existenz hätte keinen Sinn mehr gehabt. Ich wäre erneut ein Zombie gewesen. Und das wollte ich nicht. Schon gar nicht für immer.

Eine Ewigkeit ohne Edward funktionierte einfach nicht. Ohne ihn zu existieren war keine Alternative.

Nein, es war gut, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

Trotz des ganzen Schmerzes, den ich seinetwegen immer wieder durchgemacht hatte, war das einzige Gefühl, dass ich für ihn haben konnte und auch wollte, bedingungslose Liebe.

Ich hatte ihn immer geliebt, ich liebte ihn immer noch und selbst nach meinem Ende würde ich das noch tun.

Auf eine gewisse kranke Weise freute ich mich für Tanya und ihn.

Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Er würde glücklich sein. Ohne mich Störenfried.

Ich dachte über mein gesamtes Leben nach, während Laurent mich nach Draußen führte, wo ich das letzte Mal das Tageslicht erblicken würde.

Meine Gedanken waren bei meinen Eltern, die ich über Alles liebte.

Meine verrückte Mom, die noch meilenweit davon entfernt war erwachsen zu sein. Doch dieses kindliche Gemüt liebte ich an ihr.

Meinen beschützerischen Vater Charlie, der solche Schwierigkeiten damit hatte Gefühle zu zeigen. Er war immer für mich da gewesen.

Doch ich ließ auch alle gemeinsamen Momente mit Edward noch einmal Revue passieren.

Die Zeit mit ihm war die schönste meines Lebens gewesen und ich war unendlich froh und dankbar, dass diese mir vergönnt gewesen war.

Wir waren nun an der Haustür angekommen und als wir hinaustraten, sah ich wie wir im Sonnenlicht glitzerten und die Prismen sich auf dem Rasen wiederspiegelten.

Sofort erfasste mich die Erinnerung an damals, als Edward und ich zusammen auf der Lichtung gewesen waren und er mir gezeigt hatte, was mit ihm in der Sonne passierte. Das war der Moment gewesen, an dem mir bewusst geworden war, dass ich niemals gut genug für ihn sein würde.

Ich hielt mein Gesicht genießerisch in die Sonne und wusste, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich das tun konnte.

Grob wurde ich von Laurent weitergezogen.

Er wollte es wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Ich löste mich von dem wohligen Gefühl der Sonne auf meiner eiskalten Haut und ging bereitwillig weiter.

Er führte mich auf die Lichtung, die sich direkt vor dem Haus befand.

Dorthin, wo sie mich gefangen genommen hatten.

Victoria und Tanya standen schon mit ihren hämischen Grinsen auf der Wiese und warteten ungeduldig auf uns.

Laurent führte mich immer weiter, bis ich ganz nah vor ihnen stand.

Während Laurent sich direkt hinter mich stellte und meine Hände aus Angst, dass ich fliehen würde, mit eisernem Griff festhielt, schritten die beiden Frauen auf uns zu.

"Schön das du gekommen bist, Bella.", flötete Tanya, als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt.

"Ja, schade nur, dass wir deine Gesellschaft nicht mehr lange genießen können.", meinte dann Victoria und schon hatte ich die erste Faust im Gesicht.

Mein Kopf wurde von der Wucht des Aufpralls auf die Seite geschleudert.

Anscheinend hatten sie sich die letzten Tage mit ihren Schlägen zurückgehalten, denn diese waren lange nicht so fest gewesen.

Sie wollten mich bestimmt noch eine Weile quälen ehe sie es zu Ende brachten.

Aber was hatte ich auch Anderes erwartet?

Sie waren einfach von Grund auf böse.

Victoria raffiniert und böse und Tanya strohdumm und böse.

Zwei sehr gefährliche Mischungen.

Laurent ließ mich los, als sie mich traten und ich kraftlos auf den Boden fiel.

Das Geräusch von brechendem Stein hallte erneut durch den Wald und die Schmerzen wren fast so schlimm, wie die meiner Verwandlung es gewesen waren.

Selbst wenn ich mich hätte wehren wollen, wäre ich nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen.

Doch selbst jetzt, als ich mich kaum noch bewegen konnte und schmerzerfülltes Wimmern aus meinem Mund drang, ließen sie nicht von mir ab.

Wahrscheinlich war das ihr Plan, damit ich unter keinen Umständen fliehen konnte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörten sie dann aber doch auf.

"Ich denke wir haben jetzt genug Spaß mit ihr gehabt. Bringen wir es zu Ende."; meinte Victoria und verschwand.

"Siehst du? Er ist nicht gekommen, um dich zu retten. Er hat nicht einmal nach dir gesucht. Er liebt dich nicht.", sagte Tanya höhnisch und trat mir ein letztes Mal mit ganzer Kraft auf meinen Brustkorb.

Die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile so stark, dass ich angefangen hatte zu schluchzen.

"Armes kleines, dummes Mädchen. Bald wird es vorbei sein."; lachte Victoria bösartig, als sie mit zwei brennenden Fackeln wieder auftauchte.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass Edward mir gesagt hatte, dass der einzige Weg Vampire zu vernichten das Feuer wäre.

Das war es also, was jetzt auf mich zukam. Sie würden mich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen.

Nun kam mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb wieder und ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, damit ich fliehen könnte.

Doch ich schaffte es nicht mich zu bewegen. Überall waren nur Schmerzen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären sämtliche Knochen meines Körpers gebrochen.

Meine Peiniger lachten schallend.

Dann spürte ich wie etwas Heißes auf mich fiel und sich auf mir ausbreitete.

Feuer.

Überall waren Flammen.

Die Schmerzen wurden noch stärker.

Es war unerträglich.

Um ein vielfaches schlimmer als bei einer Verwandlung.

Ein beißender Geruch breitete aus und ich spürte, wie ich verbrannte.

Das war mein Ende. Niemand war hier, um mich zu retten.

Ich schrie mir ganzer Kraft, als die Schmerzen noch stärker wurden.

Ich wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhörte. Dass es vorbei war.

Doch mein Wunsch wurde nicht erhört.

Sämtliche Kraft wich aus meinem Körper und ich spürte nur noch die Schmerzen.

Ich war noch nichtmal mehr in der Lage zu schreien.

Doch plötzlich hörte ich wütendes Knurren. Es schien von mehreren Personen zu stammen.

Dann drangen Geräusche von aufeinanderprallendem Stein zu mir hindurch.

Doch das Alles war nicht mehr wichtig für mich, als ich erneut die Flammen spürte.

Ein Wimmern drang aus meinem Mund. Zu mehr war ich nicht in der Lage.

Ich hörte ein lautes, wütendes Knurren, was mir sehr bekannt vorkam.

Aber ich wusste nicht, wo ich es schon mal gehört hatte.

Plötzlich schlossen sich blitzschnell Arme um mich und ich wurde hochgehoben.

Anscheinend wollte mich jemand retten, indem er mich aus den Flammen holte.

Wusste derjenige denn nicht, dass es vergebens war?

Ich wurde abgelegt und plötzlich spürte ich, wie etwas Nasses auf mich geschüttet wurde.

Wasser?

Dann spürte ich wie jemand etwas sanft auf mich schlug. Fast als würde er versuchen das Feuer zu löschen.

Ich fühlte, dass das Feuer aus sein musste, doch die Schmerzen waren immer noch da. Genauso wie die Kampfgeräusche.

Doch dann drang ein anderer Ton an mein Ohr.

Es klang wie ein Schluchzen.

"Bella. Bella, bitte verlass mich nicht! Bleib bei mir! Es tut mir so Leid.", sagte eine samtweiche Stimme, die mir nur allzu bekannt war.

Die Schmerzen waren einer Art Taubheit gewichen und nur ein einziger Name schwirrte darin umher.

Edward

Doch diesmal war er zu spät gekommen.

'Ich liebe dich', war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor Alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	26. Chapter 26

Bellas Sicht:  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange es wirklich war, doch für mich fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit der Taubheit, in der ich nichts spürte, sondern nur mit den Gedanken bei mir war. Egal wie sehr ich hoffte es würde vergehen, änderte sich nichts.

Ich konnte den Schmerz, den ich vor meinem Fall in diese merkwürdige Dunkelheit, nur noch erahnen.

Konnte das wohlige Gefühl, was mir die Stimme meines Engels beschehrt hatte, nicht mehr nachfühlen.

In der letzten Zeit hatte ich viel nachgedacht.

Über meine gesamte Existenz.

Und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass ich leben wollte. Ich wollte nicht verschwunden sein, nur weil er mir mein Herz gebrochen hatte.

Ich war stärker geworden, ohne die ständigen Morddrohungen und Schläge. Ohne das Gesicht der Frau zu sehen, die das Herz meines Liebsten erobert hatte.

Er hatte mir so oft wehgetan. Zu oft, als dass ich es einfach vergessen könnte.

Dennoch wusste ich, dass ich ihn ewig lieben würde. Dass die Gefühle, die ich für ihn hatte, niemals schwächer werden würden.

Mir war ebenfalls klar, dass ich meine gesamte Existenz über nur wünschen würde, dass er bei mir wäre, dass ich mich ewiglich nach seinen Armen sehnen würde.

Doch ich konnte nicht mehr mit seinen Lügen leben.

Nein, ich musste lernen unabhängig zu werden, ohne ihn klarzukommen.

Ich würde mir einen anderen Sinn suchen, meinen alten endlich loslassen, denn es hatte keinen Zweck sich an etwas zu klammern, was man einfach nicht haben konnte.

Ich würde das schon schaffen und selbst wenn nicht, wäre da dann noch immer die Möglichkeit meine Existenz zu beenden. Wie hatte Edward damals gesagt, man sollte sich die Volturi nicht zum Feind machen.

Aber das Alles konnte nur passieren, wenn ich wieder zu mir kam.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie die Schwerelosigkeit um mich wich.

Das war schonmal ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht war diese "Bewusstlosigkeit" nötig gewesen, damit ich endlich eine Entscheidung traf.

Es drangen wieder Geräusche zu mir durch. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie schön die Vögel eigentlich sangen. Ich hatte das sooft als selbstverständlich gesehen.

Meine Lider flatterten und als ich sie schließlich offen lassen konnte, wurde ich vom hellen Sonnenlicht geblendet.

Wenn ich ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte mir das wahrscheinlich etwas ausgemacht, doch als Vampir war es noch viel schlimmer und schmerzhafter. Schließlich sah ich Alles hundertemale genauer und dadurch wirkte das Licht noch heller.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und bereute es gleich wieder.

Neben mir saß niemand Geringeres als Edward, der mich besorgt ansah. Er log also schon wieder. Er war nicht wirklich besorgt um mich. Wieso sollte er auch?

"Du bist wach.", flüsterte er gespielt glücklich. Doch als er mich küssen wollte, wich ich vor ihm zurück, was er mit einem unglücklichen und verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

"Gut. Wie sollte es mir auch anders gehen?", giftete ich, was mir allerdings erstaunlich schwer fiel, da ich ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre und ihn stundenlang geküsst hätte.

"Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass du vier Tage bewusstlos warst, damit deine vielen Knochenbrüche und Brandverletzungen heilen konnten, ist meine Frage durchaus angebracht.", erwiderte er diesma zurückhaltender.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er gemerkt, dass ich sein Spiel nicht mehr mitspielte.

"Was ist mit den Anderen passiert?", fragte ich, während ich mich aufsetzte und zu ihm hindrehte, damit ich ihn besser ansehen konnte.

Er nahm das mit einer Miene zur Kenntnis, die ich früher als Besorgnis gedeutet hätte, doch ich war nicht mehr so naiv wie damals.

"Tanya und Victoria sind vernichtet. Endgültig aus dieser Welt. Doch Laurent haben wir verschont.", meinte er grimmig.

Ich konnte das verstehen. Schließlich hatte er seine große Liebe verloren.

Doch als ich den Sinn seiner Worte nochmals überdachte, zuckte ich schlagartig zusammen.

Laurent war noch hier!

Hier in diesem Haus und wartete sicher nur auf eine Gelegenheit mich erneut zu quälen!

Als hätte Edward meine Gedanken gehört, versicherte er mir schnell:"Keine Sorge. Du bist hier in absoluter Sicherheit. Er wird dir nichts tun. Dafür haben wir gesorgt."

Dann fügte er wütend hinzu:"Auch wenn es mir lieber gewesen wäre, er wäre den anderen Beiden gleich nachgefolgt. Doch die Anderen hatten das abgelehnt. Und das nur, weil er uns ihr Versteck verraten hat. Man sollte dazu sagen ein paar Stunden, bevor du vernichtet werden solltest. Wir wären beinah zu spät gekommen."

Er hatte mir geholfen?

Aber warum?

Und wieder ließ Edward mich an der Tatsache, dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte zweifeln, indem er sagte: "Irina. Er hat behauptet er hätte es ihretwegen getan. Doch sie ist nicht gerade gut auf ihn zu sprechen, was ich sehr gut verstehen kann."

Ich erwiderte nichts darauf, da ich damit beschäftigt war, mir jede Faser seines Gesichts einzuprägen, da ich wusste, dass ich es bald nie mehr sehen würde.

Der Gedanke erfüllte mich sowohl mit Trauer, als auch mit Erleichterung.

Plötzlich beugte er sich zu mir hin und flüsterte:"Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht."

Als er erneut versuchte mich zu küssen, wich ich erschrocken von ihm zurüch und rief wütend:"Was glaubst du, was du da tust!?"

Erschüttert sah er mich an.

"Aber, Liebste-"

"Nichts da Liebste! Du hast mich nur belogen! Die ganze Zeit!", schrie ich ihn an.

"Bella, ich weiß, dass wir uns vor diesem grässlichen Vorfall gestritten haben, aber ich liebe dich doch.", beteuerte er.

"Ach, du liebst mich also: Kannst du mir dann bitte erklären, warum du mich nicht gesucht hast?", schrie ich ihn an.

Er schwieg erst, doch dann meinte er kleinlaut:"Tanya hatte uns gesagt, dass du mit Laurent durchgebrannt seist. Erst wollte ich ihr nicht glauben, doch als ihr Beide dann verschwunden wart, da-"

Doch ich schnitt ihm zischend das Wort ab:"Hör auf mit deinen Lügen! Ich bin sie Leid. Ich weiß genau, dass du und Tanya ein Paar wart. Also hör auf deine angebliche Liebe zu mir zu beteuern."

Geschockt und mit offenem Mund sah er mich an.

So war das, wenn die Lügen entlarvt wurden.

Als er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, flüsterte er:"Das stimmt nicht, Bella. Bitte, du musst mir glauben!"

"Ich soll dir also glauben! Warte mal, wie hatte sie es so schön ausgedrückt: Ach, ich hab's. Er mag dich geliebt haben, als du ein schwacher Mensch warst, aber das kann ja nicht weiter von Bedeutung gewesen sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass er sich von mir hat trösten lassen.", gab ich Tanyas Worte sinngemäß wieder.

Erneut war er geschockt und flüsterte dann niedergeschlagen:"Aber es war doch nur eine Nacht."

Dieser Satz bereitete mir solchen Schmerz, dass ich es nicht mehr ertrug ihm gegenüber zu stehen.

"Leb wohl!", flüsterte ich, als ich aus dem Haus in Richtung Wald rannte.

Er rief weder meinen Namen, noch kam er mir nach.

Ich rannte schon eine Weile schluchzend durch den Wald, als mir plötzlich ein köstlicher Geruch in die Nase drang. Ich hastete ihm sofort nach, wobei ich das Monster in mir die Überhand nehmen ließ.

Erst als ich mich auf die ahnungslosen Rehe stürzte, merkte ich wie augehungert ich war.

Nachdem ich meinen Durst gestillt hatte, drehte ich mich um und erschrak, als ich sah, dass eine Person mich aus dem Schatten der Bäume beobachtete. Eine eindeutig nicht menschliche Person.

Ich wollte fliehen, als sie hervortrat. Doch dann sah ich, dass es Irina war.

"Hab keine Angst, Bella. Ich möchte dich begleiten. Bitte, nimm mich mit."

Ich war basserstaunt, doch schließlich seufzte ich und meinte:"Ich möchte mit meinem alten Leben abschließen, Irina."

"Ich doch auch, Bella. Ich doch auch. Ich könnte dir helfen endlich deine Selbstbeherrschung komplett zu erlangen. Bitte lass mich mit dir kommen."

Ich ließ mir ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen und erkannte, dass sie Recht hatte.

Ich nickte ihr zu, woraufhin sie mich dankbar anlächelte. Dann liefen wir weiter durch den Wald.

Direkt in unser neues Leben.

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	27. Chapter 27

Bellas Sicht:  
Mittlerweile war viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem ich die Liebe meines Daseins zurückgelassen hatte. Um genau zu sein waren es zwei Jahre. Jahre, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten. Eine einsame, hoffnungslose, von Trauer geprägte Ewigkeit.

Selbst Irina konnte die Zeit nur mäßig erträglicher machen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie genauso litt wie ich.

Denn auch sie hatte ihren Liebsten verlassen.

Aus beinah den gleichen Gründen wie ich. Untreue, Betrug, Lügen.

Nur eine Sache unterschied unser Schicksal. Ihre große Liebe hatte versucht jemanden umzubringen. Um genauer zu sein mich und das konnte sie nicht dulden.

Genauso wenig wie ich, als ich erfuhr, dass Edward etwas mit der Frau gehabtt hatte, die mich nicht nur umbringen wollte, sondern auch derjenigen, von der er mir vorgemacht hatte, dass er sie hassen würde.

Die Zeit ohne ihn hatte ich genutzt, um mit Irina meine Selbsbeherrschung zu perfektionieren, was uns mittlerweile auch gelungen war. Wir lebten als Normaden. Nie hielten wir uns lange an einem Ort auf. Zu groß war die Angst sie könnten uns finden und die Wunden würden erneut aufreißen.

Wir waren verbittert geworden. Sprachen kaum, funktionierten nur noch.

Oft hatte ich daran gedacht doch zu den Volturie zu gehen, doch was sollte Irina dann tun?

Ich half ihr wenigstens ein wenig.

Genau wie sie mir.

Doch wir waren zu verletzt, um uns wieder auf jemanden einzulassen. Wir waren gefühlskalt geworden und nicht in der Lage anderen Leuten Liebe zu schenken, oder ihnen auch nur Freundschaft entgegen zu bringen. Wir waren seelische Wräcker, die nur noch Schmerz, Trauer und Leid fühlten.

Wir hatten uns jetzt, wo es uns möglich war, noch nichtmal um ein anständiges Zuhause bemüht. Wie fanden manchmal verlassene Holzschuppen, oder bauten uns schnell einen Unterschlupf, oder aber wir taten gar nichts von dem. Wir liefen einfach immer weiter ohne Ziel. Manchmal setzten wir uns einfach auf den Boden und weinten, klagten über den Verlust unserer Liebe. Wir waren zwar zu Zweit, in der Lage uns zu tröseten aber nicht.

Wir sprachen wenig, manchmal sogar wochenlang gar nicht.

Was gab es auch schon zu sagen?

Genau.

Nichts.

Es gab nichts mehr in unserer Existenz was noch von Bedeutung war.

Nur noch Schmerz, Schmerz und noch mehr Schmerz.

Wie jeden Tag rannten wir durch den Wald. Schneller als dass uns Menschen sehen könnten.

Die Bäume rasten an uns vorbei und der Wind peitschte uns ins Gesicht.

Wie sehr ich das früher genossen hatte.

Doch jetzt bot selbst das mir nicht mal mehr einen kleinen Funken Freude.

Ich sah zu Irina, deren Haltung nicht anders war als meine.

Die Schultern und der Kopf hängend, das Gesicht von Schmerz zerfressen und die Augen hoffnungs- und ausdruckslos.

Ihre Haare waren zerzaust. Genau wie meine.

Für wen hätten wir hübsch aussehen sollen?

Sie sah aus wie eine leere Hülle und wirkte uralt.

Oft fragte ich mich, ob ich genauso aussah.

Ob das der Lohn dafür war nicht genug gewesen zu sein. Meine Liebe zu verlieren.

Doch eine Antwort darauf zu finden war unmöglich.

Nun blickte meine Kameradin zu mir. Ich wusste sofort, was sie fragte und nickte ihr unmerklich zu. Mit der Zeit hatten wir es gelernt uns ohne Worte zu verstehen.

Wir begannen langsamer zu laufen, bis wir eine geeignete Stelle zum Ausruhen gefunden hatten.

Natürlich gab es für uns keinen Grund anzuhalten. Wir hätten unendlich lang so weiterlaufen können, doch ich merkte, dass Irina wieder von der Vergangenheit eingeholt worden war.

Ihr passierte das öfter als mir.

Dass sie an alte, glückliche Zeiten dachte und danach im Gram versank.

Wir ließen uns auf der vom Tau feuchten Wiese nieder und es dauerte nicht lang, bis ich Irinas Schluchzen hörte.

Ich blickte niedergeschlagen auf den Boden, während Irina immer wieder Laurents Namen schluchzte.

Es tat mir in der Seele weh das mitanzusehen, doch wie hätte ich ihr helfen können?

Ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde?

Nein, das ging nicht.

Wie hätte ich überzeugend wirken können, wenn es mir doch so oft genauso ging?

Plötzlich blickte sie auf und sah mich immer noch schluchzend an.

Wie jedes Mal wunderte es mich, dass bei so viel Leid immer noch keine Tränen fließen konnten.

Jedes Mal erwartete ich, dass ihre goldenen Augen vom vielen Weinen gerötet sein müssten.

Doch nie war es so.

Ihre kratzige Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken. Es war ungewohnt sie nach der tagelang anhaltenden Stille zu hören.

"Bella, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten.", meinte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Ich wartete, bis sie fortfuhr, doch sie schwieg.

Aufmunternd nickte ich ihr zu.

Worum sie mich wohl bitten wollte?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, worum möchte sie sie wohl bitten? Bin auf eure Theorien gespannt.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	28. Chapter 28

Bellas Sicht:

"Bella, bitte sieh nach ihm. Nur ein einziges Mal.", schluchzte Irina.

Sie wollte, dass ich nach Laurent sah?

Dem Mann, der ihr das Herz gebrochen und sie so zugerichtet hatte?

"Ich...ich weiß nicht. Irina, wieso? Ich dachte wir wollten sie vergessen.", begann nun auch ich zu schluchzen.

"Bitte! Bella, wie könnten wir sie jemals vergessen? Wir gehören ihnen. Wir haben ihnen unwiderruflich unser Herz geschenkt und da spielt es keine Rolle, ob es noch schlägt oder nicht."

Natürlich hatte sie Recht.

Es würde niemals einen Anderen für uns geben.

Wir würden uns immer nach ihnen verzehren.

Doch ich hatte Angst sie zu sehen. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich niemals meine Gabe eingetzt hatte, um Edward zu sehen.

Was wenn er eine Andere hätte?

Was wenn Laurent eine Andere hätte?  
Was sollte ich Irina denn dann sagen?

Die Wahrheit?

Wohl kaum.

Ich überlegte und überlegte und doch kam ich zu keinem Ergebnis.

Beide Möglichkeiten hatten Vor-und Nachteile.

"Bella?", fragte Irina nach einiger Zeit, in der ich immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das willst. Und damit meine ich wirklich ganz sicher. Kommst du mit der Antwort klar, egal wie sie ausfällt, Irina?", meinte ich unsicher.

Ihr ging es schon schlecht genug. Was wenn es noch schlimmer werden würde?

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen, aber dennoch hatte ich es gesehen. Meinen Vampirfähigkeiten sei Dank.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher.", antwortete sie, wobei sie sich allerdings genau nach dem Gegenteil anhörte.

Prüfend sah ich sie an, doch wider Erwarten merkte ich, dass sie es wollte.

Ich seufzte ergibig.

Wie konnte ich bei so einem herzzereißendem Anblick auch nein sagen.

Ich nickte ihr leicht zu und zu meiner Überraschung lächelte sie. Es war kein halbherziges oder trauriges Lächeln. Nein, es war glücklich. Sie lächelte wie vor Jahren das letzte Mal.

Ich konnte nicht anders und erwiderte es. Es fühlte sich unglaublich seltsam an, ungewohnt und irgendwie falsch. Doch was sollte man daran ändern, wenn man zwei Jahre lang nur traurig reingeblickt hatte?

Ich begann mich auf Laurent zu konzentrieren. Wie ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Unsere Ausflüge, als er mir Freundschaft geheuchelt hatte. Und schließlich die Bilder von dem Laurent, der mich töten wollte.

Was ich sah, ließ mich erstarren.

Laurent befand sich im Haus der Cullens. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Nein. Er befand sich in einem Raum, der mir nur allzu bekannt war. Edwards und meinem Zimmer. Doch auch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war derjenige, den er anstarrte. Edward. Doch das war nicht der Edward, den ich in Erinnerung hatte. Nein, er wirkte vollkommen leblos, wie er da auf dem Bett hing und eins meiner alten Kleidungsstücke an sich drückte. Er sah aus als würde er weinen und seine Augen waren pechschwarz. Als ich das Bild genauer betrachtete, fiel mir erst auf, was er die gesamte Zeit vor sich hin murmelte. Meinen Namen. Immer und immer wieder. Es war furchtbar zu sehen, wie er dann auch noch von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

"Edward, bitte reiß dich endlich zusammen. Wir haben ein Jahr nach ihnen gesucht. Überall auf der Welt. Sie wollen nicht gefunden werden und werden auch niemals zu uns zurückkommen. Egal wie schrecklich das ist, wir müssen es akzeptieren.", redete Laurent auf ihn ein, doch Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das Einzige, was er sagte, war mein Name. Er gab keine Gefühlsregung von sich. Fast so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

Laurent seufzte niedergeschlagen und fuhr mit sanfter Stimmer fort:"Edward, ich weiß was das für ein Schmerz ist. Ich fühle ihn doch genauso wie du. Denkst du etwa, dass ich mir nicht mit jeder Faser meines Körpers Irina herbeiwünsche? Denkst du, ich würde sie nicht mehr lieben? Dass ich mich nicht innerlich tot fühlen würde?"

Dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und löste die Verbindung. Ich blickte direkt in Irinas Augen, die mich besorgt musterten. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich weinte. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken sprang ich auf und rannte los.  
"Bella!?", hörte ich Irina noch erschreckt rufen. Doch das war mir momentan vollkommen gleichgültig.

Konnte es sein, dass er genauso litt wie ich?

Wenn man den Bilder Glauben schenken konnte, dann ja.

Doch warum?

Aber selbst diese Gedanken konnten mich nicht daran hindern, zu ihm zu laufen, denn tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass er mich brauchte.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	29. Chapter 29

Bellas Sicht:

Ich rannte und rannte. In mir machte sich die Verzweiflung breit. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

War es richtig, dass ich zu ihm zurück ging?

Mein Verstand schrie unüberhörbar 'Nein'. Doch mein Herz rief 'Ja', da ich nun wusste, dass er ebenfalls litt.

Natürlich flüsterte eine gehässige Stimme in meinem Inneren, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht meinetwegen schlecht ging. Dass er genauso gut um Tanya trauern konnte.

Doch eine andere meinte immer wieder, dass er meinen Namen geflüstert hatte. Meinen, nur meinen und keinen anderen.

Es kam mir vor wie in den Zeichentricksendungen, wenn Engel- und Teufelchen sich stritten.

Genauso.

Als würden die Beiden auch auf meinen Schultern sitzen und mich jeweils von ihrer Meinung überzeugen wollen.

Doch im Grunde genau stand mein Entschluss bereits fest.

Ich war schließlich schon auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Es war nur nebensächlich für mich, dass Irina mir folgte. Dass ich egoistisch war, da ich ihr nicht sagte, dass Laurent sie noch liebte, oder wohin wir überhaupt gingen.

Sie lief hinter mir her ohne eine Frage zu stellen.

Wusste sie es etwa?

Hatte sie es aufgrund meiner Reaktion bereits erahnt?

Doch auch das wurde zweitrangig, als ich bemerkte wie nah wir unserem Ziel schon waren. Es würde nur noch wenige Minuten dauern, bis wir beim Haus der Cullens angekommen wären. Bis ich Edward wiedersehen würde.

Und tatsächlich kam die Lichtung, bei der der Wasserfall lag, hervor. Edwards und mein Lieblingsplatz. So oft hatten wir hier gesessen, geredet, Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht.

Schmerz durchfuhr mich, als ich an die letzten Worte dachte, die Edward mir damals gesagt hatte, bevor ich ging. 'Aber es war doch nur eine Nacht'

Ja, das waren sie, die sieben Worte, die mich endgültig zum Gehen veranlasst hatten.

Wie oft hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass er plötzlich bei Irinas und meinem Versteck auftauchen und mir versichern würde, dass das Alles nur ein Irrtum war. Ein böses Missverständnis.

Aber zugleich wusste ich, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Er war ihr näher gewesen als mir jeweils zuvor. Und er hatte mir es noch nichteinmal gesagt. Nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen.

Schluchzer bahnten sich meine Kehle hinauf, denn egal unter welchen Umständen oder wann es war, spielte keine Rolle für mich. Es nahm mir weder den Schmerz, noch das Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein.

Denn immer wieder stellte sich mir die Frage, ob ich nicht genug war, niemals gewesen war.

Niemals hatte er auch nur annähernd den Versuch gestartet mir wirklich nahezukommen.

Doch bei Tanya hatte er es.

Bei der Tanya, die versucht hatte uns auseinander zu bringen.

Er hatte vor ihr immer wieder seine Liebe zu mir beteuert. Zuvor hatte ich immer gedacht, sie wäre naiv zu glauben, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein würde. Doch dann verstand ich es. Verstand sie. Denn ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt.

Wieder spürte ich die Schmerzen, die mich die letzten zwei Jahre immer wieder eingenomen hatten.

Es war nicht nur ein seelischer Schmerz, nein, jeder Faser meines Körpers tat weh. Normalerweise sollte man meinen, dass das nicht möglich sei und schon gar nich bei einem Vampir, doch es war so.

Trotz des Leids verringerte ich mein Tempo nicht, denn völlig gleichgültig wie viel Schmerz er mir zugefügt hatte, brauchte er mich. Vielleicht war es Schicksal gewesen, dass Irina mich um diesen Gefallen bat. Vielleicht sollte ich das sehen und zurückkehren.

Doch ich hatte nicht vor lange zu bleiben. Natürlich nicht.

Ich würde nach Edward sehen und herausfinden, was ihn bedrückte, es versuchen wieder grade zu biegen, falls es etwas mit mir zu tun haben sollte und dann wieder verschwinden.

Einsam durch die Wälder laufen. Ganz allein, denn Irina würde ich nicht mitnehmen. Nein, sie sollte mit Laurent glücklich werden. Er liebte sie und sie ihn. Nicht so wie bei Edward und mir. Es war eine einseitige Liebe von mir aus, schon immer gewesen.

Jedes Mal glaubte ich, ich hätte es endlich akzeptiert, doch dann traf mich der Schmerz erneut mit voller Wucht.

Prompt wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich angekommen war. Ich hiet mich nicht damit auf, das Haus zu betrachten oder daran zu denken, wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte. Nein, auch die Tür spielte keine Rolle, als mich die Sorge um Edward erneut übermannte. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zu klopfen, sondern lief ohne anzuhalten durch die Tür. Als ich eintrat, erschrak ich, denn die Cullens, nein, meine Familie, hatte sich kampfbereit in der Eingangshalle positioniert. Eine Moment lang blieb ich stehen und blickte sie vollkommen geschockt an, was sie nur erwiderten, doch dann lief ich weiter, ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu achten. Ich raste die Treppe hinauf, den Gang zu unserem Zimmer entlang und riss die Tür auf. Ich wunderte mich kurz, warum sie mir nicht folgten, doch dann galt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Person auf dem Bett. Sie hatte meine Ankunft noch nicht einmal bemerkt, sondern lag weiterhin einfach nur völlig bewegungslos da.

Es war Edward.

Mein Edward, den ich noch niemals zuvor so gesehen hatte. Der Anblick jetzt verursachte mir noch mehr Schmerz als der dank meiner Fähigkeit.

Erneut hörte ich ihn meinen Namen flüstern. Verzweifelt, traurig, zärtlich, liebevoll.

Eins war mir vollkommen klar: Ich musste ihm helfen. Egal wie.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	30. Chapter 30

Bellas Sicht:

Langsam und vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Bett. Noch immer erhielt ich keinerlei Reaktion seinerseits. Es war als wäre er nicht hier. Nicht in diesem Raum, sondern an einem anderem Ort.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, geschweige denn wie ich ihm helfen konnte, doch mir war klar, dass ich es versuchen musste.

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er mich so oft verletzt hatte, obwohl mir klar war, dass es hätte anders sein müssen, dass er es wieder tun würde. Meine Naivität, von der ich geglaubt hatte, ich hätte sie endgültig verloren, war zurückgekehrt. Und das war falsch. Ich sollte umdrehen und das Haus schleunigst verlassen. Ja, das war die korrekte Entscheidung und das würde ich jetzt auch tun.

Ich drehte mich um und machte ein paar Schritte, doch ich konnte nicht gehen. Es war schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich.

Ich liebte ihn.

Irina hatte Recht gehabt, als sie sagte, dass wir Beide ihnen für immer gehören würden.

Mein Herz würde niemals einem anderen gehören als Edward.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.

Zaghaft ging ich auf das Bett zu und ließ mich sanft auf die Kante sinken.

Edward lag einfach nur da, wobei er weiterhin meinen Namen murmelte und eine meiner alten Blusen an sich gepresst hielt. Fast als würde er wollen, dass ich dort läge und ihn in den Arm nähme.

Doch selbst wenn es so war.

Warum hatte er sich mit Tanya getröstet?

Edward war kein Mann, der soetwas tat ohne die Person zu lieben. Nein. Das hieß, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte, vielleicht noch immer hat.

Aber dann stellte sich die nächste Frage. Warum hatte er mich und nicht sie gewählt?

Ich gab die Grübelei auf, da es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte. Ich würde die Wahrheit nicht erfahren.

Im Moment war lediglich Edward wichtig.

Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über seinen Körper wandern und wieder konnte ich verstehen, warum ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und auch, warum ich nicht genug war.

Niedergeschlgen seufzte ich und streckte ohne es wirklich zu bemerken oder zu wollen meine Hand nach ihm aus. Ich setzte mich näher an ihn heran. So nah, dass ich ihn schon leicht berührte. Sein Gesicht sah so verzweifelt, schmerzerfüllt und doch abwesend aus.

Sanft strich ich über seine Wange und genoss das Gefühl nach so langer Zeit wieder seine Haut zu spüren. Er war meine große Liebe und würde es auch immer bleiben.

Ich erschrak, als ich spürte wie Edward seine Wange in meine Hand schmiegte.

War er wieder normal?

Doch er rührte sich noch immer nicht weiter und seine Augen blieben ausdruckslos.

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus schlang ich nun meine Arme um ihn und strich ihm sanft durch sein verwuscheltes Haar.

Ich fühlte nur, wie er sich minimal an mich lehnte, doch sein Zustand veränderte sich nicht.

Was sollte ich nur tun?

Wie konnte ich ihm bloß helfen?

Eine Welle der Verzweiflung überrollte mich. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben.

"Edward.", flüsterte ich niedergeschlagen.

Ich erntete ein leichtes Zucken seinerseits.

Vielleicht...

"Edward.", versuchte ich es erneut.

Wieder ein Zucken.

Ich wusste nicht was über mich kam, als ich begann mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals entlang zu wandern.

Er erschauderte.

Froh darüber, dass er langsam wieder reagierte, zog ich ihn ganz eng in meine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Das Bild musste bestimmt an eine Mutter mit einem kleinen Kind erinnern. Doch wie hätte ich ihm sonst helfen können?

"Edward, bitte komm zurück. Deine Familie braucht dich.", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und fügte nach kurzem Zögern hinzu:"Ich brauche dich."

Mit diesem Geständnis kam alles wieder über mich. Der ganze Schmerz, die Verzweiflung und die Erkenntnis, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. Ich würde niemals ohne ihn sein könen. Niemals von ihm loskommen.

Ich begann zu schluchzen.

Wieso musste mir das alles passieren?

"Bella", hörte ich Edwards Stimme, leise, fragend, ungläubig.

Ich konnte nichts erwidern, denn ich fühlte mich erneut als wre alle Kraft aus meinem Körper gewichen.

Dann spürte ich seine Arme um mich. Sie hielten mich nicht sanft. Nein, er hielt mich fest. Umklammerte mich. Es schien so als hätte er Angst, dass ich wegliefe. Doch war diese Furcht nicht berechtigt?

Mein Körper schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, denn ich schmiegte mich eng an ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Brust.

Erneut kam es mir so vor als würde er mich zusammenhalten.

Welch Ironie das war, wenn man bedachte, dass er derjenige war, der mein Herz immer wieder auseinander gerissen hatte.

"Bella.", flüsterte Edward mir in einem undefinierbaren Ton ins Ohr. Es klang wie Erleichterung und Freude mit Zweifel, Unglauben und Schmerz.

Seine Hände fuhren an meinem Rücken entlang, fast so als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, dass ich wirklich bei ihm war.

"Bella.", sagte er überglücklich. Anscheinend hatte er nun wirklich erkannt, dass ich es wahrhaftig war.

Zärtlich küsste er von meiner Wange entlang den Hals hinunter und wieder zurück. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn hätte bremsen sollen. Doch zum Einen war ich zu geschockt und zum Anderen fühlte es sich zu gut an.

Viel zulange hatte ich mich nach seiner Nähe gesehnt und jetzt hatte ich sie. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich wieder komplett.

Schließlich lockerte Edward seine Umklammerung, um mich ansehen zu können. Seine Augen waren weich und liebevoll. Mein Atem stockte,als ich das sah.

Er hatte mich so oft sosehr verletzt und dennoch war ich ihm erneut vollkommen verfallen.

"Du bist zurückgekommen.", hauchte er.

Wieso klang er so glücklich, wenn er mich doch nicht liebte?

"Jetzt wird alles wieder wie zuvor.", flüsterte er und strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange.

Ich zuckte zurück und sah ihn geschockt an.

Alles wie zuvor?

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	31. Chapter 31

Bellas Sicht:

Edward sah mir liebevoll in die Augen und hielt meine Schultern mit seinen Händen umklammert. Was tat ich hier nur?

Er hatte mich verlassen, benutzt, betrogen und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als sofort wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und mir Lügen anzuhören, in denen er mir beteuerte wie sehr er mich doch liebte.

Nein, nicht noch einmal.

Panisch riss ich mich von ihm los und wich bis zur Wand zurück. Er starrte mich erschrocken an, während ich ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fixierte wie eine Schlange eine Maus. Mir durfte keine seiner Bewegungen entgehen.

"Bella?" fragte er mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Zu meiner Überraschung hatten meine Instinkte einen Teil von mir übernommen und ich fauchte ihn wütend an.

Seine Augen weiteten sich nur noch mehr und erstreckte eine Hand aus als wolle er mich zurückhalten.

"Bella, ich habe Fehler gemacht. So unglaublich viele Fehler. Doch ich möchte versuchen es wiedergutzumachen, mich zu bessern. Bitte hör mich an!", sagte er langsam und deutlich. Er schien die Gefahr zu erkennen, dass ich ihn jederzeit angreifen könnte.

Ich funkelte ihn wütend an und fletschte die Zähne.

Wie konnte er es nur wagen!

Die ganze Zeit hatte er mich nur belogen und jetzt sollte ich ihm zuhören.

"Bitte Bella. Das mit Tanya-", begann er, stockte dann aber.

Doch das war das Stichwort den ganzen Schmerz wieder zu entfachen.

Ich stieß ein Schluchzen aus und rannte aus dem Raum.

Ich hörte, dass Edward mir folgte und panisch meinen Namen rief, doch ich blieb nicht stehen.

Er war wieder normal. Ich konnte gehen.

Als ich durch das Wohnzimmer rannte, sah ich wie der Rest der Familie sich dort versammelt hatte und mich erschrocken anstarrte. Dennoch lief ich weiter.

Doch plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um meine Taille und ich wurde festgehalten. Ich strampelte wie wild, doch sie lösten sich nicht von mir.

"Ganz ruhig, Schwesterchen.", hörte ich Emmetts tiefe Stimme besorgt murmeln. Ich wusste nicht warum, doch schlagartig hörte ich auf mich zu wehren und ließ mich hängen.

"So ist's gut.", meinte er, wobei er mir übers Haar streichelte.

Ich konnte einen Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken und sofort zog Emmett mich an seine Brust. Ich legte meine Arme um ihn und schluchzte in sein Hemd. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich meinen großen Bruder vermisst hatte.

"Bella.", hörte ich Edward flüstern und drehte mich sofort verschreckt um.

Erneut versuchte ich wegzulaufen, doch Emmett durchschaute mein Vorhaben und hielt mich erneut fest.

Ich gab es auf mich zu wehren und starrte Edward ängstlich an.

Ich wollte weg von hier. Von ihm.

"Bella, bitte hör mir zu.", versuchte er es, doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf wie verrückt.

Ich wollte mir seine Lügen nicht nocheinmal anhören. Es würde mir nur wieder wehtun. Er würde mir nur wieder wehtun.

"Bitte.", flehte er.

Ich benahm mich wahrscheinlich wie eine Dreijährige, als ich "Nein." schrie und mir die Ohren zuhielt.

Doch trotz meines idiotischen Verhaltens lachte niemand. Sie sahen mich nur alle traurig an. Anscheinend hatten sie mich vermisst.

Ich fühlte mich schuldig, als ich sah, dass Alice in Jaspers Brust schluchzte und er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er ihr übers Haar strich.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch zuhören?

Aber es würde mich wieder verletzten.

Doch wenn ich es nicht tat, würde meine Familie darunter leiden. Und das wollte ich nicht. Dafür liebte ich sie viel zu sehr.

Langsam nahm ich die Hände von meinen Ohren, wobei ich mir unsicher auf die Lippe biss. Eine Angewohnheit, die ich aus meinem Menschenleben mitgenommen hatte.

Ich sah wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Esmes Gesicht ausbreitete und auch die Anderen schienen erleichtert.

Ich nickte schwach und flüsterte:"Okay."

Alice quietschte vor Freude und umarmte mich fest, wobei sie auf und ab hüpfte.

Obwohl ich ängstlich und traurig war musste ich kichern. Das schaffte sie immer wieder. Sie war einfach ein Sonnenschein, den man lieb haben musste.

Widerwillig ließ sie mich los, als Esme mich auch in die Arme nehmen wollte.

Ich kuschelte mich an sie, denn auch sie mit ihrer mütterlich Art hatte ich sehr vermisst.

"Bitte bleib hier. Du gehörst doch zu uns. Ohne dich ist unsere Familie einfach nicht mehr komplett.", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

Ich löste mich ein Stück und sah sie unsicher an.

"Bitte, Bella.", flehte sie und klang dabei als würde sie ein Schluchzen zurückhalten.

Ich wollte ihr so gern versichern, dass ich es würde, doch konnte ich das wirklich? Konnte ich mit Edward in einem Haus leben ohne mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen? Würde ich mit dem Schmerz zurechtkommen?

"Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte ich und Esme nickte erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich noch nicht komplett abgelehnt hatte.

Auf einmal verschwanden alle in ihre Räume und ließen Edward und mich allein zurück.

Er sah mich ängstlich an und in seinen Augen konnte ich Sorge lesen und noch ein Gefühl, das ich früher immer als Liebe gedeutet hatte. Doch das war schlicht unmöglich, oder?

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und wartete, dass er das Wort ergriff.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	32. Chapter 32

Bellas Sicht:

Noch immer herrschte absolute Stille zwischen uns. Es schien ganz so als wolle keiner von uns Beiden sie brechen. Wir sahen uns nur unverwandt an.

Was würde er sagen?

Was würde passieren?

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich zuletzt so aufgeregt, so ängstlich gewesen war. Das hier war keine Furcht vor dem Tod, keine vor Gefahren. Nein, dies war eine, die sich auf die Zukunft bezog. Eine, die mir jeglich Kraft zum Atmen oder Bewegen nahm, da ich wusste, dass dieser Augenblick, diese Worte meine weitere Existenz bedeuten würden.

"Bella.", durchbrach Edwards Stimme das angespannte Schweigen und ich sah, dass er genauso aufgeregt und ängstlich war wie ich. Anscheinend wusste er nur zu gut, dass ein falsches Wort ein Ende für immer bedeuten würde.

Doch konnte ich ohne ihn sein?

Was blieb mir für eine Möglichkeit, wenn nicht?

Der Tod?

Ich wartete, dass Edward fortfuhr, doch das tat er nicht. Ich musterte ihn und erkannte, dass er jedes seiner Worte genau überdachte, abwägte, sodass er ja keinen Fehler machte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich sein Benehmen belächelt, eine sarkastische Bemerkung darüber gemacht und die Augen verdreht. Das war einfach Edward.

Aber dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Nein, nicht einmal annähernd.

Ein niedergeschlagenes, leises Seufzen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken, als ich mir ins Gedächtnis rief, dass die normalen Umstände aufgehört hatten, als ich weggelaufen war.

Noch schlimmer jedoch, war der Gedanke daran, dass es eventuell, nein wahrscheinlich, nie mehr normal sein würde. Nicht so wie früher.

"Bella.", begann er erneut, wirkte dabei allerdings mehr als zögerlich.

Ich wusste, dass wenn ich nch ein Mensch gewesen wäre, mein Herz höchstwahrscheinlich aus meiner Brust gesprungen wäre, doch das geschah nicht. Natürlich nicht. Es war noch nicht mal ein winziges Klopfen meines Herzens zu hören. Wie es niemals mehr sein würde. Es schien so als hätte ich noch nicht mal mehr eines.

Bitterkeit überrollte mich.

Liebte Edward mich deshalb nicht?

Weil ich kein Herz mehr hatte?

Verdiente ich es etwa nicht geliebt zu werden?

Nur ein winziges bisschen?

Erneut war mir nach Weinen zumute, aber es flossen keine Tränen. Wie auch?

Früher wollte ich immer ein Vampr sein. Hatte mir ausgemalt wie leicht, schön und glänzend dieses Leben wäre. Wie naiv ich doch war. Meine Existenz fühlte sich sinn- und trostlos an.

Ich versuchte mich aus diesen deprimierenden Gedanken zu reißen, doch es gelang mit nur teilweise.

Es war als gehöre Selbsthass und Niedergeschlagenheit zu meiner Persönlichkeit. Alles kam mir trostlos vor. Selbst jetzt, als ich vor der Liebe meines Daseins stand und auf seine Worte wartete.

Ich verharrte in derselben Körperhaltung, nicht einmal bewegte ich mich. Von außen betrachtet sah es höchstwahrscheinlich so aus als wäre ich aus Stein. Noch immer war es ungewohnt, dass ich dieses bewegungsloses Verhalten nicht als unbequem oder störend empfand. Nein, es fühlte sich normal an.

Edward sagte noch immer nichts, sondern sah mich nur unverwandt an. Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Es waren zwei lange Jahre vergangen, in denen wir uns nicht einmal gesehen hatten und nun wusste er dennoch nichts was er mir sagen konnte. Nicht ein einziges Wort. Das war bedauerlich. Zutiefst bedauerlich.

Aber nicht anders zu erwarten.

Ich war erschreckt über mich selbst.

Wann war ich nur so verbittert geworden?

"Bella.", meinte er erneut, doch hüllte sich dann in Schweigen.

Nun wurde ich wütend. Richtig wütend.

Warum sollte ich seine Anwesenhweit, die mir so viel Schmerz bereitete, so sehr in Verwirrung versetzte, noch länger ertragen, wenn er mir im Endeffekt doch nichts zu sagen hatte?

"Das sagtest du bereits.", schnappte ich fuchsteufelswild.

Edward starrte mich entsetzt an.

Was hatte er erwartet?  
Dass sein Verhalten mich vollkommen kalt lassen würde?

Wenn dem so gewesen sein sollte, irrte er sich gewaltig.

Ich fühlte mich als würde er mir nicht nur mein Herz, sondern alle Organe herausreißen, darauf herumtrampeln und anschließend verbrennen. Mich verbrennen.

Höllischer Schmerz hüllte mich ein. Schlimmer als damals, als sie mich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen wollten. Nur dass dieser Schmerz nicht äußerlich, sondern in mir drinnen war. Ich war zerstört. Irreperabel zerstört.

Seinetwegen.

Das machte mich wütend.

Er sagte nichts, reagierte nicht.

Das machte mich rasend.

Er sah mich an als wäe nie etwas gewesen. Als wäre er vollkommen unschuldig.

Das machte mich fuchsteufelswild.

Zu meinem Entsetzten empfend ich Hass. Hass gegen ihn.

Doch auch Liebe. Liebe zu ihm.

Beides zusammen fühlte sich an wie eine hochexplosive Mischung.

Ich wollte ihm an die Kehle springen, ihn schlagen, ihn töten.

Ich wollte mich in seine Arme werfen, ihn küssen, ihn berühren.

Und diese innerliche Zerissenheit machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

"Bella ich-"

"Ja, du. Du, du, du. Ging es jemals um etwas anderes? Nein, niemals. Alles dreht sich immer nur um dich."

"Bella-", fiel er mir ins Wort, doch ich winkte ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung ab.

"Nein. Jetzt wirst du mir ganz genau zuhören, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Ich bin es Leid. Wie konntest du mir das Alles nur antun? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein!?", schrie ich ihn aus voller Kehle an.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie nah ich ihm in meiner Rage gekommen war. Ich spürte das Heben und Senken seiner Brust, fühlte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Edward starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, starrte auf meinen Finger, den ich ihn während meiner Rede in seine Brust gebohrt hatte.

"Bella.", flüsterte er schmerzerfüllt.

Erneut war es als würde ein Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt. Ich konnte meine Stimmungsschwankungen weder deuten, noch kontrollieren.

Auf einmal wurde ich traurig. Unendlich traurig und verzweifelt.

"Warum hast du mir das angetan?", schluchzte ich. "Warum!?", schrie und schluchzte ich gleichzeitig und hämmerte mit meinen Fäusten auf seine Brust.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich wütete. Es war als wäre ich nicht mehr ich. Als hätte ich keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper mehr.

Doch plötzlich wurden meine Hände mit einer Sanftheit umfasst, die mich zum Innehalten brachte. Und schließlich wurde ich in eine Umarmung gezogen.

Ich wusste, dass es Edward war. Spürte wie er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergrub. Und ich konnte nicht anders als mich voll und ganz an ihn zu lehnen und meine Arme um ihn zu schließen. Ich schluchzte an seiner Brust und murmelte immer wieder aufs Neue das Wort 'Warum'.

Es gelang mir nicht mich zu beruhigen und nach einer Weile schien Edward zu beschließen endlich zu sprechen.

"Bella, ich habe den größten Fehler meines ganzen Daseins begangen. Das weiß ich und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich das bedauere. Doch vor allem wie sehr ich mich dafür schäme."

Er hielt kurz inne und gab mir einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar. Ich konnte und wollte mich nicht wehren. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Ich schwieg. Ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte erwidern können.

"Du weißt wovon ich spreche, Bella. Von ihr. Von Tanya. Bitte glaube mir, dss ich niemals Gefühle für sie hatte. Kein winziges bisschen. Mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Körper. Das Alles gehört nur dir.", fuhr er fort.

Es herrschte kurz Stille, bis ich mit zittriger Stimme sagte:"Sag was du getan hast. Gib deinen Fehler zu."

Er holte tief Luft, während ich die Augen als Wappnung für den Schmerz fest zusammenpresste.

"Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen."

Unbändiger Schmerz durchbohrte mich, aber dennoch sagte ich:"Vampire können nicht schlafen:"

Ich fühlte wie er sich versteifte.

"Bella, bitte.", flehte er.

"Sag es."; verlangte ich unerbittlich.

Er zögerte, doch schließlich presste er hinaus:"Ich hatte Sex mit ihr."

Ich konnte das Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken und ich spürte, wie Edwards Arme mich sofort und automatisch fester umfassten.

"Es tut mir so Leid.", schluchzte nun auch er.

"Wann?", presste ich hinaus.

"Als ich dich verlassen hatte. Ich bereue keinen Tag so wie diesen. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren war. Doch ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Es war das einzige Mal und wir waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zusammen.", schluchzte er.

Seine Aussage jagte unbändigen Schmerz durch meinen Körper.

Mekte er eigenlich wie herzlos seine Aussage klang?  
War ihm das eigentlich bewusst?

"Denkt du wirklich das lindert den Schmerz auch nur ansatzweise? Macht es besser?", zischte ich.

Wieder versteifte er, doch er sagte nichts.

"Antworte mir!", herrschte ich ihn an.

"Ich- ich weiß es nicht.", stotterte er.

"Oh, du weißt es nicht. Du weißt mal etwas nicht. Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Dann will ich es dir mal sagen.", rief ich wutentbrannt und schubste ihn von mir.

"Es ist als würde mich der Schmerz verbennen, lebendig auffresen, töten! Es fühlt sich an als hättest du mir mein Herz herausgerissen, meine Organe, meine Seele! Und du willst mir wirklich weißmachen es wäre nicht so schlimm!", schrie ich.

Edward starrte mich erschüttert an und flüsterte :"Es tut mir so Leid. So unheimlich Leid."

"Das hoffe ich.", zischte ich ihn an.

Doch er schien meinen Tonfall zu überhören und fragte:"Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen? Kann es jemals wieder so werden wie früher?"

Diese Frage holte mich aus meiner Rage zurück.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte ich,"Ich brauche Zeit. Sehr viel Zeit."

"Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich werde immer auf dich warten.", versicherte er mir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	33. Chapter 33

Bellas Sicht:

Ich war verwirrt. Einfach nur verwirrt.  
Wie in Trance war ich Alice gefolgt, als sie mir mein neues Zimmer gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte versucht sich mit mir zu unterhalten, doch ich war nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen darauf einzugehen.

Viel zu sehr war ich in dem Gespräch zwischen Edward und mir gefangen gewesen.

Das Einzige, was ich von meinem Zimmer wahrgenommen hatte, war, dass es einen hellen Anstrich hatte und ein Bett darin stand, worauf ich mich sogleich hatte fallen lassen. Alice schien gegangen zu sein. Anscheinend hatte sie gemerkt, dass ich nicht in der Lage dazu war gepflegte Konversation zu betreiben.

Um ehlich zu sein, war ich nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt und drehten sich nur um ihn. Genau wie früher. Doch hatte ich nicht gewollt das zu verhindern?

Aber es war mir nicht gelungen. Natürlich nicht. Ich kam nicht von ihm los. Konnte nicht, wollte nicht.

Letzteres hatte ich mir endlich eingestanden. Ich wollte nicht ohne ihn sein und das tat weh. Ich hatte es immer wieder versucht und dennoch hatte es nicht funktioniert, weil ich zu schwach dafür war.

Ich konnte allerdings nicht so tun als wäre alles wieder wie zuvor. Nein, das ging nicht. Er hatte mich schlimmer verletzt als jemals zuvor, auch wenn er es nicht einsah, es nicht verstehen konnte. Für ihn waren wir an diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zusammen gewesen. Natürlich konnte ich ihn zum Teil verstehen, aber war ihm nicht klar, dass es für mich noch immer schmerzhaft war. Wir waren drei Monate getrennt gewesen damals. Drei Monate, in denen ich vor Schmerz nicht mehr wusste wie ich überleben sollte. Drei Monate, in denen ich stets gegen ein Loch ankämpfen musste, das immer und immer wieder versucht hatte mich zu zerreißen. Drei Monate, in denen ich den Glauben an die Liebe verloren und mich wie ein Zombie benommen hatte.

Und was tat er?

Er tröstete sich mit Tanya. Ersetzte mich einfach so. War ihr näher als er mir jeweils war. Und dann dachte er, dass ich überreagierte und es eigentlich einfach so hätte hinnehmen müssen ohne auch nur einen Funken von Schmerz zu empfinden.

Wie stellte er sich das vor?

Alle meine Gedanken führten mich zu einer Lösung. Ich würde ihm eine Chance geben, doch das ohne mit ihm zusammenzusein. Er musste verstehen, warum ich diesen Schmerz empfand und ich musste herausfinden, ob ich ihm vertrauen konnte, und wenn, dann müsste ich das Vertrauen langsam wieder zu ihm aufbauen. Das bedeutete wohl, dass ich hierbleiben würde.

Zwischen meine Bedenken schob sich nun auch Freude. Ich würde bei meiner Familie bleiben.

"Bella!", hörte ich Alice' Stimme freudig kreischen und im nächsten Momet lag sie auf mir und hatte ihre Arme um mich geschlungen. Zum Glück war ich ein Vampir, sonst hätte sie mich schon längst mit ihren "Zärtlichkeiten" umgebracht.

"Was ist denn, Alice?", fragte ich überrumpelt.

"Was ist? Du fragst mich wirklich was ist? Du bleibst bei uns das ist. Oh, ich freu mich ja so! Dannn können wir shoppen gehen und dann können wir wieder shoppen gehen und dann können wir noch mal shoppen gehen. Wir können jeden Tag shoppen gehen, ist das nicht toll?", rief sie aufgeregt.

Oh ja, ganz toll!

"Ähm, Alice. Muss das sein?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

"Ja, natürlich musss das sein, was denkst du denn? Wir haben das Shopping von ganzen zwei Jahren zu erledigen. Weißt du wie viel das ist? Herbstmode, Wintermode, Frühjahrsmode, Sommermode, Übergangsmode-"

"Alice, ich glaube ich habe es kapiert.", unterbrach ich sie.

"Dann ist ja gut.", erwiderte sie lediglich, woraufhin ich kichern musste. Das war meine Schwester. Natürlich hatte sie eine Vision von meiner Entscheidung bekommen.

Ich musste einfach hier bleiben. Ich liebte meine Familie und hatte sie unglaublich vermisst, als ich weggelaufen war.

Es schien ein weiteres Talent von Alice zu sein Leute aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken zu reißen und abzulenken. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte ich mich glücklich und hatte Hoffnung. Bestimmt würde alles wieder gut werden. Daran musste ich einfach festhalten.

"Was ist denn hier los? Ihr macht wild rum und ich werde nicht dazu eingeladen?", hörten wir Emmett rufen.

Sofort schreckten wir auf und schienen beide den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, als wir nach Kissen griffen und sie auf ihn warfen.

"Angriff!", schrie Emmett und versuchte zu fliehen.

Alice und ich lachten und jagten ihm hinterher.

Im Wohnzimmer holten wir ihn endlich ein und warfen und synchron auf ihn. Wir drei lachten, doch als Emmett dann auch noch ein hohes, mädchenhaftes Kreischen verlauten ließ, war es ganz um uns geschehen. Wir kugelten auf dem Boden vor Lachen und konnten nicht mehr aufhören.

Dann erst wurde mir klar, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder ausgelassen lachte. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, rappelten wir uns auf und wir bemerkten, dass uns der Rest der Familie einerseits belustigt und andererseits erstaunt ansah. Aus Emmetts und Alice Gesichtsausdruck war zu schließen, dass sie es bis eben auch noch nicht gewusst hatten, dass sie hier waren.

Irina grinste mich an und ich konnte in ihren Augen Freude sehen. Doch diese galt nicht ausschließlich mir. Nein, sie galt Laurent, der ihre Hand fest in seiner hielt und ihr immerzu verliebte Blicke zuwarf. Sie hatten sich also wieder vertragen und ich war glücklich darüber. Auch wenn Laurent anfangs mit den Anderen versucht hatte mich umzubringen, hatte er mich im Endeffekt doch gerettet. Außerdem machte er Irina glücklich und das war das Wichtigste.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jagen gehen?", durchschnitt Carlisle Stimme das vorherrschende Schweigen.

Mir wurde klar, dass meine Augen mittlerweile auch wieder dunkel sein mussten und auch wenn ich mich mitlerweile beherrschen konnte, benötigte ich doch noch einige Mengen an Blut.

Der Einzige, der nicht zustimmte, war Edward, der einen schlimmeren Gesichtsausdruck hatte als sieben Tage Regenwetter. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht deuten. Es steckte Niedergeschlagenheit, aber auch Wut in seinen Zügen. Man könnte schon fast meinen er wäre eifersüchtig. Aber weshalb? Er hatte schließlich keinerlei Grund dazu.

Doch auch er wurde von Carlisle gezwungen, da er seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr jagen gewesen war. Wie lange wollte ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, genauso wenig wie den Schmerz, den er dadurch empfinden musste.

Nachdem das alles geklärt war, hakte sich Alice bei mir unter und wir brachen alle gemeinsam auf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare.

Bitte reviewt!


	34. Chapter 34

Bellas Sicht:

Ich hatte gedacht, dass das Jagen mit meiner Familie mich ablenken würde, doch das tat sie nur teilweise. Selbst wenn ich glücklich war, musste ich nur Edward ansehen und schon stieg die Verzweiflung wieder in mir auf. Wie sehr konnte man jemanden lieben?

Er sah so unglücklich aus. Bereutet er es etwa doch? Verstand er meinen Schmerz?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Tief in mir spürte ich immer die Verzweiflung und die Unsicherheit. Diese Empfindungen waren für mich wie ein steter Begleiter geworden. Sie ließen sich nicht abschütteln, egal wie sehr ich es wollte.

Merkte er die Blicke die ich ihm zuwarf?

Blicke voller Liebe, Verlangen und dennoch Schmerz und Unnahbarkeit.

Ich wollte, dass er mich in den Arm nahm.

Ich wollte es nicht.

Ich wollte, dass er mich küsst.

Ich wollte es nicht.

Ich wollte ihm sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebte, dass ich für immer mit ihm zusammensein wollte, dass ich seine Frau werden wollte. Auch noch nach all der Zeit.

Ich wollte es nicht.

Würde dieser Zwiespalt irgendwann vergehen?

Würde ich mir irgendwann meiner Gefühle sicher sein können?

Es fiel mir so schwer dies zu glauben. So unendlich schwer.

Ich wollte weinen, doch ich konnte es nicht.

Ich wollte schreien, doch ich durfte es momentan nicht ich.

Ich wollte weglaufen, doch ich wollte es auch nicht.

Erneut sah ich mich nach ihm um, unauffällig wie ich meinte. Umso mehr erschreckte ich mich, als er mir direkt in die Augen sah. Ich wollte wegsehen, aber ich vermochte es nicht.

Seine Augen sprachen von dem Schmerz wie die meinen. Das selbe Verlangen, die selbe Verzweiflung und ich war erschüttert, als er sich einfach umwandte und ging. Er verließ mich, genau wie damals. Wo wollte er hin? Ich durfte ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal.

Meine Beine schienen sich selbstständig zu machen, denn schon hastete ich ihm nach.

Ich wollte den Schmerz nicht noch einmal ertragen, konnte nicht. Ich brauchte ihn. Ich brauchte ihn so dringend. Ohne ihn war ich nicht komplett, nicht ich selbst, nicht wirklich am Leben.

Daran konnte auch Tanya nichts ändern. Plötzlich musste ich lachen, doch es war kein glückliches, sondern ein hysterisches.

Hatte ich nicht immer gemeint, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde uns auseinander zu bringen? Nein, war ich nicht felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen?

Und nun hatte sie es doch geschafft und das ohne, dass sie überhaupt hier war.

Doch war wirklich nur sie daran schuld?

Konnte ich wirklich sie allein dafür verantwortlich machen?

Nein, denn Edward und ich hatten ebenfalls dazu beigetragen. Sie mochte den Stein ins Rollen gebracht haben, doch wir hatten es wohl nicht geschafft ihm auszuweichen. Er hatte uns getroffen und getrennt.

Und nun mussten wir es wieder schaffen zusammenzukommen. Alleine, denn keiner konnte uns dabei helfen. Wie auch?  
Wir mussten beide unsere Fehler einsehen, die wir im gleichen Maße gemacht hatten. Wir mussten uns aussprechen und einander verstehen. Rückgängig machen konnten wir nichts. Auch nicht seine Nacht mit Tanya.

Natürlich verletzte es mich ungemein, doch im Endeffekt konnte ich im Nachhinein nichts dagegen unternehmen. Ich konnte es nur akzeptieren.

Aber nun musste ich ihn erst einmal finden. Wo war er? Hatte ich ihn bereits verloren?

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Niemals durfte ich das wieder.

Gehetzt sah ich mich um, doch ich konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Ich versuchte schneller zu laufen. Schneller und immer schneller. Es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, als ich endlich einen Schatten ausmachen konnte. Einen Schatten, der aussah wie Edward.

Sollte ich nach ihm rufen?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Wollte er mich vielleicht gar nicht bei sich haben?

Hatte er vielleicht sogar eine neue Freundin?

Hatte er mich belogen?

Nein, ich musste Vertrauen zu ihm haben, sonst hatte es mit einem Neuanfang gar keinen Sinn.

Ich war erstaunt, als er sich auf dem Waldboden niederließ und an einen Baum lehnte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Meine Eingeweide schienen sich zusammenzuziehen, als ich ihn so sah, doch zugleich witterte ich meine Chance. Meine Chance, ihn einzuholen.

Schnell lief ich weiter und sprang auf ihn zu, um meine Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Doch anscheinend hatte ich zu viel Schwung, denn plötzlich lag ich auf Edward, der wiederum auf dem feuchten Waldboden lag. Er blickte mich überrascht an und ich schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln. Er schien zu versuchen sein Grinsen zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und schließlich kicherte er sogar leise. Als ich daran dachte, wie skuril diese Situation war, stimmte ich mit ein.

Er sah mir tief in die Augen und nahm mich mit seinem Blick gefangen. Ich versank in seinen mittlerweile wieder goldenen Augen. Langsam beugte ich mein Gesicht zu ihm. Das Verlangen ihn zu küssen war so stark, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, geschweige denn wollte. Ich wollte seine Lippen endlich wieder auf meinen spüren. Auch er näherte sein Gesicht meinem. Als ich den Abstand überbrückt hatte und meine Lippen auf seine drückte, durchströmte mich ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. Wie lange ich auf diese Empfindung gewartet hatte. Über zwei Jahre. Zwei lange, lange Jahre, die uns Beide verändert hatten, uns verdeutlicht hatten, wie sehr wir einander brauchten und wie viel Glück wir hatten, einander gefunden zu haben.

Ich hielt sein Gesicht fest in meinen Händen, während er seine Arme um mich geschlungen hatte. Letztendlich lösten wir uns voneinander und ich legte meine Stirn an seine.

"Bella.", flüsterte er, "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, aber-", erwiderte ich, doch ich wusste nicht wie ich den Satz beenden sollte.

"Es ist kompliziert.", half Edward mir auf die Sprünge.

Ich nickte und meinte:"Ja, das ist es."

Sanft lächelte er mich an und zog mein Gesicht erneut zu seinem, um mich zu küssen.

Ja, es war wirklich kompliziert, doch wir hatten schon einige andere solcher Situationen gemeistert. Wieso sollten wir es bei dieser nicht genauso schaffen?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut.

Bitte reviewt!

Frohe Ostern!


	35. Chapter 35

Bellas Sicht:

Es fühlte sich gut an in Edwards Arme geschmiegt dazuliegen, seinen süßlichen Geruch zu riechen und ihn zu küssen. Ich fühlte mich wohl und geborgen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass dies nicht mehr lange anhalten würde. Denn irgendwann würde mich die Realität wieder einholen. Ich selbst wusste nämlich noch nicht, ob ich nun wirklich bereit dazu war eine erneute Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen. Würde er mich nochmals enttäuschen?

Ich wusste es nicht. Wie könnte ich auch?

Die Zukunft war nicht in Stein gemeiselt, weshalb man Alice Visionen auch nicht immer für bare Münze nehmen konnte.

Die Frage war, ob ich Edward vertraute, denn das war das wichtigste in einer Beziehung. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich es schaffen würde, doch sicher sagen konnte ich es nicht.

Was wäre, wenn er später von der Jagd nach Hause käme als die Anderen, als abgesprochen?

Würde ich dann sofort eine Affäre wittern?  
Doch würde Edward mir das wirklich antun?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Damals waren wir schließlich nicht zusammen gewesen, aber dennoch schmerzte es mich.

"Woran denkst du?", fragte Edward mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Wie oft er mich das wohl schon gefragt hatte?  
Ich seufzte leise, was mir einen fragenden Blick seinerseits einbrachte.

"Darüber ob eine erneute Beziehung zwischen uns Sinn macht.", erwiderte ich sachlich und in neutralem Ton.

Ich spürte wie er sich verkrampfte, doch er nahm meinen Tonfall auf, als er meinte:"Wieso sollte es nicht?"

Ich sah ihm tief in seine goldenen Augen und bemerkte die Angst darin. Er fürchtete sich vor meinen Worten, da er wusste, dass diese über unsere Zukunft entscheiden würden. Sanft strich ich mit der Hand über seine Wange, woraufhin er die Augen schloss und sich in meine Berührung hineinschmiegte.

Er sah wunderschön aus wie er im Sonnenlicht glitzterte. Er wirkte wie aus Stein gemeißelt wie er bewegungslos dalag.

Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, als ich mich erneut zu ihm hin beugte und meine Lippen auf seine drückte. Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog mich noch näher zu sich. Ich erschauerte, als ich merkte wie er seine Hand langsam unter mein Oberteil gleiten ließ und über meinen nackten Rücken gleiten ließ. Doch ich konnte nicht anders als mich von ihm zu lösen und ein Stück von ihm abzurücken. Er schien die Botschaft zu verstehen, denn keinen Moment später war seine Hand von meinem Rücken verschwunden.

Ich spürte seinen fragenden Blick, aber ich fühlte mich nicht in der Lage dazu ihn zu erwidern. Ich war erneut unsicher und verzweifelt, da ich einerseits Edwards Berührung genießen wollte, aber es andererseits nicht konnte.

"Was ist los, Bella?", fragte Edward besorgt.  
Als ich keinerlei Anstalten machte ihn anzusehen oder ihm zu antworten, legte er seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich auf diese Weise ihn anzusehen.

In seinen Augen konnte ich Sorge und ebenfalls Unsicherheit lesen und in dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass es ihm genauso ging wie mir.

Er hatte ebenso Angst. Angst, dass er etwas falsch machte, Angst vor unserer Zukunft.

Doch gleichermaßen konnte ich die Liebe darin erkennen, die Liebe zu mir, die ich erwiderte. Wir liebten einander, wollten zusammen sein. Immer.

Warum sollten wir das nicht schaffen?  
Die Einzigen, die uns noch daran hinderten, waren wir selbst.

Wieder gab ich ihm einen Kuss statt einer Antwort, doch diesmal löste er sich von mir.

"Bitte weich mir nicht aus, Bella."

Ich schluckte und antwortete schließlich zögerlich:"Edward, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich wirklich und von ganzem Herzen, aber sobald du mich auf die Art und Weise berührst wie eben, muss ich sofort daran denken wie du sie berührst, wie es für sie gewesen sein muss und dann-"

Ich schaffte es nicht den Satz zu beenden, denn während ich gesprochen hatte, hatten sich schon die ersten Schluchzer eingeschlichen und am Ende war meine Stimme völlig weggebrochen.

Edward sah mich betroffen und schmerzerfüllt an, bevor er mich fest in seine Arme zog und sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergrub. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er mit zitternder Stimme sprach:"Es tut mir so Leid. Bitte verzeih mir."

Weinte er etwa?  
Ich rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und merkte tatsächlich, dass er sich vor unterdrückten Schluchzern schüttelte. Es zerriss mir mein Herz ihn so zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig zeigte es mir, dass es ihm ernst war. Er wollte wirklich wieder mit mir zusammen sein, genauso wie er wollte, dass ich ihm vergab, denn wir beide wussten, dass auch das eine weitere Vorraussetzung dafür war, dass wir wieder ein Paar werden konnten. Etwas was wir beide gleichermaßen wollten. Ich sah es Edward an, dass er mich liebte. Man konnte es daran erkennen wie er mich anblickte, berührte und daran wie er reagierte.

Hatte ich mich eben nicht noch gefragt, weshalb er eifersüchtig sein sollte?  
Nun fiel mir die Antwort so unendlich leicht.

Er liebte mich.

Er liebte mich wie ich ihn liebte.

Ich wollte ihn zurück und mir war vollkommen bewusst, dass es dazu nur weniger Worte benötigte.

"Ich verzeihe dir.", erwiderte ich nickend und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und in dem Moment wusste ich auch, dass es stimmte.

Ich liebte ihn und wollte unserer Liebe nicht mehr länger im Weg stehen. Wir hatten beide Fehler gemacht, doch wir konnten sie nicht mehr ändern. Wir mussten mit ihnen leben, denn Vergangenes konnte man nicht ändern, egal wie sehr man es sich manchmal auch wünschte. Man musste es hinter sich lassen und nach vorne sehen.

Erstaunt sah er mir in die Augen.

"Aber-", begann er.

"Nein, Edward.", unterbrach ich ihn, wobei ich ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte,"Wir können es nicht mehr ändern, wir können nur damit leben. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich und das ist das, was zählt."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während ich sprach.

"Du bist mein Leben.", sagte er und küsste mich.

Wusste er noch, dass er genau diese Worte schon einmal zu mir gesagt hatte? Es kam mir vor als wäre so viel Zeit seit damals vergangen, dabei waren es nur wenige Jahre.

Wenige Jahre, in denen wir uns mehrere Male wegen unserer eigenen Torheit auseinander gebracht hatten, doch das sollte jetzt ein Ende haben. Natürlich würde unsere Beziehung nicht konfliktlos bleiben, aber wir sollten mittlerweile mit ihnen umgehen können und nicht wie Kinder davonlaufen. Man musste aus seinen Fehlern lernen und das hatten wir.

Ich gehörte zu Edward und er gehörte zu mir. Daran durften wir nicht mehr zweifeln.

"Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass wir jetzt wieder ein Liebespaar sind?", wollte Edward lächelnd wissen, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte.

"Darfst du.", erwiderte ich mit einem Grinsen und warf mich dann in seine Arme. Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar und vergrub anschließend sein Gesicht darin.

"Ich liebe dich, Bella. Ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein.", flüsterte er.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Edward. Ich will mein ganzes Dasein mit dir verbringen, das wollte ich schon seitdem ich mich in dich verliebt hatte, mein Liebling.", erwiderte ich.

Er blickte mich an und seine Augen strahlten vor Freude und Liebe, denn auch er wusste, dass wir unsere Zukunft gemeinsam verbringen und jeden Tag genießen würden.

So wie wir es uns die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatten.

Ebenbürtig.

-Ende-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat.

Das ist das Ende dieser FF.

Ich möchte euch allen herzlich danken, dass ihr meine FF gelesen habt und hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen hat.

Vielen Dank auch an alle, die meine Geschichte favorisiert haben. Danke an alle meine Reviewer.

Bitte reviewt!


End file.
